Contract
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy offers the order a way to destroy Voldemort as long as they are willing to make one small sacrifice. But when Voldemort is gone is the sacrifice something they can live with? warn slash au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

Sirius and Remus could not believe their ears. They had no idea why they were even listening to the man. Just because Albus assured them Lucius was a spy. He believed Severus was a spy as well. But they were here. They were here and now they wished they had not come. This man seriously had to be out of his mind. He could not really believe that they would ever agree to this. The man had to be crazy but watching Albus who actually seemed poised to accept it they were thinking they must have heard the man wrong. They had to.

Sirius stared at him. "And what will your little wife think about this contract you have drawn up?"

Lucius turned to him. "Your cousin is a Death Eater and will either die or be given the kiss. Dead women don't protest."

It was December and they were in the middle of the tournament. They had heard rumours from Severus and now proof from him that Voldemort was soon to return. They had not brought the order out of retirement just yet but because of the event they had them on alert. Lucius had proof that by the end of the school year the ritual he had learned about would be performed and Voldemort would be returned. All they needed was Harry and they were waiting for the perfect time.

Lucius looked at the paper work. "Is the boy worth a war? Sign these forms and I will help you defeat Voldemort once and for all. I ask one simple thing."

Remus shook his head. "How do we know if we agree to sacrifice him to you that you will keep your end of the bargain?"

Lucius pointed at a paragraph. "Says there if Voldemort returns or is destroyed with no help from me, the contact will be null and void."

The three men shared a look. As much as Sirius and Remus hated this they knew there was no choice. They knew given a chance he would agree. He was not worth an entire war. He was not worth the hundreds or possibly thousands of lives that would be lost if Voldemort returned back. But could they really sacrifice him? Could they really sign away his life in order to save the world? Surely he should be given a choice in the matter.

Lucius stood and took the forms. "I have given you the option. Don't come crying to me when he comes back. I am trying to save the world."

Albus stopped him. "His guardians will sign the forms. Including the promise of a pardon for your help."

Both Sirius and Remus were trembling when they signed the forms. They hated the pardon nearly as much as the other contract. The pardon would be granted from the ministry of course but it was a signed testimony of the spying and aid Lucius had provided in order to end the coming war.

Lucius smiled and folded up the papers. "Good choice. One year from the day that I help bring Voldemort down, the boy's life will be delivered to me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry returned shaking and crying with the dead body of Cedric. And then rescued from the fake Moody. Though shaken and crying he was led to the headmaster's office where he was joined by his godfathers as well as many teachers and the headmaster. And to the surprise of most, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry looked at everyone and recounted what happened in the graveyard. "He is dead. He is gone once and for all."

Severus nodded and showed where the mark was gone from his arm. "It is only gone because he is dead. But how Potter?"

Harry looked a Lucius. "Lucius. He told me to give my blood freely with those I love in mind. The blood of he enemy had to be given against will."

Everyone turned to thank Lucius who was the spy unveiled and who had helped Harry save the wizarding world from another war. No one saw the looks of the headmaster and the two godfathers. They knew Lucius had fulfilled the terms of the contract. One year from that day they would have to tell him that they had sacrificed him for the greater good. One year and they would have to hand him over. The contract was magically binding.

Harry hugged his godfathers tight. "It is over. I can come home with you guy finally. It is over. I am finally safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had no idea what was happening. The past year had been amazing. His godfathers had not only been granted custody but adopted him the previous summer. He had got to see some of Europe and Asia, even went to Egypt to see the pyramids and see Bill at work and to Kenya for a safari. He had returned to school with nothing to worry about but grades and friends, and quidditch. He had been a bit surprised when he found Moody teaching for real though he was told only for a year. The bizarre rumours were that Lucius Malfoy was to take over the next year. The man had helped him save the world with the war but Harry had not seen him since. His team had won the quidditch cup and he had just completed his OWLS. He would not learn his results for weeks but he was looking forward to the summer. After Christmas in New York and Easter in Ireland, he wondered what his dads had planned for that summer.

He was surprised when he was coming out of his last exam when he noticed his dads coming his way. They were married last summer, having dated in school. Harry had got used to them coming to visit but they usually did not come unannounced.

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "Hey cub, we need to talk to you a bit, well the headmaster would like us all to come up to his office."

Remus nodded and led him towards the stairs. "Harry do you remember what today is?"

Harry was a bit pale but nodded. The school had no tests today even for those not done their exams as there were two left. There had been a memorial for the one year anniversary of the death of Cedric but also a slight celebration as well. To not only celebrate his life but also the victory of Harry over Voldemort. Well the celebration would be at dinner, the memorial at lunch. Harry had been trying to avoid it as best as he could.

They got to the statue to go up to the headmaster's office and as they walked up Harry was confused. "Does this have something to do with Cedric's death?"

As they were about to enter the office Sirius sighed. "No. Unfortunately it has to do with Lucius Malfoy and the aid he offered you in the graveyard that night."

Harry remembered all too clearly. He remembered the voice next to him. He had been told the man was a spy but he had not been sure to believe it. He had been so scared and alone. The man had told him to think of those he loved and that it would make the potion explode and kill Voldemort. He had not been sure that he could trust the man but he had known h had to try something and it had worked.

Lucius was standing there waiting. "Ah there he is. A few minutes late. I expect you have explained to the boy what is expected of him."

Harry looked between his dads and the headmaster totally confused and starting to get scared. "What is he talking about? I don't get this. Why is he here?"

Seeing that the men were not about to explain anything to the boy Lucius handed Harry a set of papers and Harry looked down at then, His head spun as he read what he realized was a contract. He thought he would surely be sick to his stomach especially when he saw that his dads had both signed the bottom of the paper. He was shaking all over and the papers dropped to the ground at his feet.

"This is a joke of some kind right? You can not seriously have done this to me?" and seeing no one arguing Harry realized it was the truth and fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius watched as Harry fainted and would have reached for the boy but he was caught by Sirius. He watched as the boy was moved to the couch. He had assumed his godfathers would have at least told the boy what to expect. He had not thought they would let him walk blindly into this.

Lucius took out the binds. "I will take him with me now. I assume he will wake up sooner or later on his own."

Remus stopped him. "You can't take him like this. He deserves the chance to know what is happening. To talk to us."

Lucius raised an eyebrow but he shrugged. "You had a year to tell your son what you agreed to. To tell him you signed away his life. But I will give you time."

He looked at the boy lying there on the couch in the office. He was prepared for quite the little temper tantrum when the boy woke. He had to admit he was not expecting this. But he assumed he could wait for a half hour before he took his prize home. He sunk down into a seat accioing a glass of the headmaster's brandy and waited, the bonds dangling from one hand as he was waiting.

He sipped at his glass. "It really is unfortunate that you did not even bother to prepare the child for this. You knew it was coming for a year."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slowly came around and for a brief moment thought surely it was a dream. His eyes were blurred and he reached for his glasses a moment before he remembered that he had corrective surgery and had not worn glasses. It was the bright light over head making it hard to adjust. He eventually sat up and realized as he recognized the couch he was on as the headmaster's, it had not been a dream. And saw Lucius eying him over a glass of booze. His dads were both at his side but his eyes fell on the papers he had dropped and he was quickly reminded of why he had fainted.

He shot an angry look at his dads. "How could you do this to me? How could you give me to him? I thought you were my dads. I thought you loved me."

Sirius tried to hold him. "We are your dads and we do love you Harry. But he had a way to win the war and to spare hundreds of lives."

Harry stood shaking. "So you sell me off to him? What does my life matter? Who cares about me right? I faced Voldemort, my usefulness is through."

He could see the man staring at him and he wanted to vomit. He could feel the eyes burrowing into him, undressing him. He cringed at the thought of the hands and other body parts any where near him. He had been sold into bonded marriage to this man. By ancient right. The man could take him when ever or where ever.

Remus tried to come to him. "Harry we did not have a chance to ask you. Lucius was about to walk out. We love you but we could not allow the war to go on."

Harry grabbed one of the glasses from the table and threw it against the wall in frustration. "To sacrifice my life should have been my choice. Mine."

Sirius grabbed him by the arms. "Harry you are alive. You can finish school. I know the marriage is not what you wanted but..."

Harry broke free of his grasp. "I just have to submit to him every night for the rest of my life. I am not even sixteen. I am not even sixteen damn you."

He had kissed one girl, never had a kiss with a guy since he learned he was gay. He had so many dreams. He had thought with the war over he could live them. Now every bit of that was shattered. He didn't care right now how greedy he might sound. He didn't care. He deserved a chance to choose. He deserved a chance to decide if he was willing to sacrifice himself for everyone else. His dads were right, he would have. He would have to protect others. But it was his life and should be his choice.

Harry chucked another piece of glass. "How could you not tell me? You knew for a year. You knew for a year and you didn't tell me."

Remus was white. "We wanted to give you a normal year. We wanted you to enjoy it before..... We knew if we told you about this you'd think of only it."

Harry shook him off. "So better to make he walk into an office totally unprepared with my future husband waiting to take me away in shackles? Good idea."

Taking him by the arms Sirius tried to explain they were not real shackles. They were just magic dampeners. They would prevent Harry from being able to try and hex Lucius or harm him in any other way. Anything he tried to do to his husband would happen to him. Harry just looked sicker then before when he heard the words and he tried to fight the arms on him especially when he realized why Sirius was holding him. He felt the heavy manacles clamp over his wrists.

Harry found himself drawn back into the arms of Lucius who spoke. "Come on little one. I have given you enough time. Time to come home to the manor."

Remus tried to come give him a hug goodbye. "We love you Harry. We are sorry to do this to you. There was just no other way. You will see that one day."

Harry shook his head. "I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you. I deserved a choice, or at least the truth before now. I can't believe you did this to me."

Whether Harry did it intentionally or he was too lost in his anger and pain to care Harry violently threw his head back in a strange head butt of his captor but his head instead felt like it was rammed into the wall. The manacles worked on muggle as well as magical attacks on his soon to be husband. Harry saw the concerned faces of his fathers before he passed out into the blackness that started to surround him.

Lucius scooped him up. "The foolish little kitty. Well he will learn soon enough. We will send a wedding announcement when we wed in a week."

Remus took a small package from his robes and looked at Lucius. "These are for him."

Lucius was silent a moment and then nodded. "Very well. I assume my little husband to be could use a few things to remind him of home."

They watched as Lucius headed through the floo to his manor. He had sent an elf to collect any of Harry' things he thought his husband could actually use in his new life and role. Most of Harry's prized possessions including his map and broom were left behind though his cloak was brought. Not even his clothes were taken. Or his album from Hagrid of his parents or anything else. Hedwig was loose and they hoped Harry would at least be permitted to keep her. She was his first gift and meant the world to him. Their hearts ached as they watched Harry taken away and the look in his eyes would haunt them for probably the rest of their lives they thought.

Remus sobbed against his husband. "He will never forgive us, our son will never forgive us. We should have......"

Sirius kissed him. "We did what we thought necessary back then Remus and Harry will see that. He'll forgive us one day. He will."

Though he said the words to his husband Sirius was no more sure of them then Remus. It was not just the contract but the fact that they had not told Harry about it and let him walk in here blindly that hurt him so bad. They had thought it would be better to give him a year, a year of a normal life with happy memories like their wedding and all the trips and a normal school year before they made him do this. Even if he ever forgave them, they were not sure they could ever forgive themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's head was pounding when he woke up and for a second time he had no idea where he was or why. He was not on a couch. He was in a very soft feather bed propped against pillows. There was sunlight pouring through a window so he knew it was morning. He noticed first the green curtains and bedding and second the bands around his wrist. He realized they were not manacles any more as memories flooded back to him, but bracelets. He tried to get out of bed but his head began to spin the moment he tried to sit up and he had to sink back against the pillows. He found he was in a comfortable pair of pyjamas and the room seemed quite nice. Before he could register anything he heard locks being undone and the door opened. He was going to vomit when he turned his head to try and look so he had to settle for waiting till the person came around. He was not surprised to find it was Lucius but surprised he had lowered himself to actually carrying a tray himself.

Lucius set the tray on a table and sat down. "How are you feeling my little one? My little lion was pretty silly to try and head butt me. You were warned."

Harry shook his head but it made the pain worse and he groaned. "Like you care. And stop calling me your lion or anything else. I do not belong to you."

Lucius reached for a bottle. "But you do little one. You are to be my husband. Now I brought a potion to help with your head. I do not want my silly kitty in pain."

Though Harry wished he would stop the term and he did not want the man any where near him he was desperate for something to help. His head felt like splitting. He grudgingly opened his mouth and allowed the man to feed him the potion. Harry had thought for a moment it might not be a pain reliever. But he assumed the man had other plans then to poison him. Besides he was not really sure that death would not have been a better alternative then this.

Lucius brought the tray over. "Breakfast in bed for my little husband. Soon you will be sharing my bed with me."

Harry refused to look at him or touch the food. "I will never marry you. You can force my dads to betroth me but you can not force me to marry you."

Lucius stopped him. "I can. For this type of marriage you don't need to be present. Your dads signed the contact. But you will attend the wedding."

The contract had not been a betrothal but a marriage contract. It was usually finalized by an actual ceremony. But it could be done without one of them there. It was an ancient wedding that had not been used in centuries. But it was still more then legal. Harry really had no choice in the matter. Lucius had every right to have taken him to bed right now if he had wanted. The ceremony was really only a formality for them now.

Lucius put the tray over his lap and close. "Now little one we will talk about wedding logistics later. You need to eat."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to eat. I want out of this room. Where are my things? My owl?"

Lucius stopped him moving. "I have brought what you will need but for now you have not earned the freedom of the manor. You will stay here for now."

Harry refused to look at the tray and he tried to pull away from the man. "You can't keep me a prisoner in here. Even if I am your husband, you can't."

Chuckling Lucius assured him he could. There was an attached bathroom which Harry had access to. If Harry was a reasonable little kitty and agreed to the ceremony he would be given the freedom of the manor. If not he would be kept in here till the school year. For now Lucius swore he was not going to touch Harry, he believed in keeping that till their wedding night. But he warned Harry if he waited too long to consent to the ceremony, Lucius would grow impatient with waiting. He would not wait to take his new husband to bed forever.

Lucius ran a hand down his leg. "You will not be my lion except in bed this year. You will join your stepson in Slytherin and if lucky I'll let you play quidditch."

Harry was pale. "Great, if being married to you wasn't bad enough. But it is not like I could play quidditch anyways. And I thought you'd want me pregnant."

Lucius chuckled. "The contract stipulated I'd wait till you were seventeen for a baby and Draco wants to play chaser. Play nice and I will let you try out for seeker."

Might as well go Slytherin. He could only imagine what his friends in Gryffindor would say when they found out. He hoped they would still be his friends. They had to know this had not been his idea. He had been sold off by his own dads. But common sense and loyalty were not always abundant in his house. He just hoped if they could over look the fact he was married to Lucius, they could over look the fact he was a Slytherin. It was definitely not his choice. They would know that.

Lucius stood. "Draco will be away visiting his Uncle for a few weeks. If you have not agreed to the ceremony by then I can't promise I will still be patient with you."

Harry refused to give in to the fear he was trying to instil in Harry. "Rape me all you want because that is the only way I will ever be with you. The only way."

Lucius motioned to the tray. "You may change your mind. Now eat your breakfast and I am sure you can start on your homework over there. I'll be back at lunch."

The man left the room and he could hear the locks and he knew magic wards would be used as well. He looked at the food but while his stomach was rumbling he refused to eat a single bite of the food. He pushed the tray away from him and eventually got out of bed. He walked over to the desk and found only his books and school supplies. He found a wardrobe of new clothes and only his invisibility cloak but there was a spell which kept him from removing it. He found no signs of his wand, his album or anything else that he cared about. His husband's way he assume of breaking his spirit. Taking away everything that meant anything to him. He wondered about his wand. He could not use his magic against his husband anyways but he assumed Lucius was worried he would use it to get out of the room. He sunk down at the desk and did some work on the transfiguration paper he had. But he only got a bit done. His stomach was grumbling with hunger. But he was not going to give in to the man. There might be potions or something in the food. He wouldn't.

Lucius came in with lunch and spotted the food untouched. "Now little kitten why did you not eat? It will do you no good if you starve yourself."

Harry turned around to face him. "No it will do you no good. You will lose your little husband. As long as I am a prisoner here, I refuse any of your food."

Lucius shook his head. "You are not my prisoner but you will not be let out of the room acting like a spoiled little child. Now eat the lunch I have brought for you."

The man caught his hand when Harry went to slap him but it still was enough that Harry's head turned with a slap. Lucius shook his head and directed Harry back over to the bed and pushed him down against the pillows, replacing the breakfast tray with the lunch tray.

He headed for the door. "Severus was right my little lion, you are sure a slow learner. But you will learn soon enough. Now be a good boy and eat up."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius would not admit it but he was growing concerned. It had been four days since Harry had woken up. Harry had refused to eat. He had been forced to send the food with elves. Every time he went near Harry the little lion would try to hit him or kick him, throw something at him. And while he thought it might help him learn faster he was not enjoying watching the stubborn boy hurting himself time and time again. He was starting to think he was a fast learner. Harry was dealing with the emotional pain and confusion by causing himself physical pain.

Severus stared at him after he had told his old friend. "You did what? You are telling me you helped Potter to wed and bed him and now have him locked up here?"

Lucius smiled. "You know I was attracted to him. I wanted him and I always get what I want but you were right. The boy is foolish and a slow learner."

His old friend smirked at him. They had been best friends and brothers since they were eleven years old. They had spied together. He relied on Severus to raise his son when he couldn't. This was the first secret he had ever kept from his brother. Or his son really. He had never told Severus about the contract. Like some at school he had noticed Harry missing from the Great Hall the last days but since exams and classes were done he had not known why.

Severus shook his head. "So why have you brought me here? Want a love potion or something to control him? You married him; I will not help you drug the boy."

Lucius stopped him. "The foolish kitten refuses to eat and he keeps attacking me, knowing the consequences, when ever I enter the room. I am worried about him."

Severus smirked. "Maybe you should have been worried about him before you got his dads to sell him to you. I really don't know what you expect of me."

Reminding his friend that he was a medic he hoped Severus could help Harry. He knew if Harry kept like this he would be forced to take him to the hospital and Harry definitely would be no happier being strapped in a hospital bed with a feeding tube until he agreed to eat something on his own. Lucius had not wanted the world to know about this until Harry was his husband, whether he consented to the ceremony or did it without Harry. He needed a doctor that he could trust. He knew no matter how insane Severus thought he was acting that his friend would not tell anyone and would come and help out. He was prepared to never hear the end of this. But he was not prepared to allow the little child to starve himself to death either.

Severus sighed. "I will see what I can do but I think you are over looking the obvious. He does not need a healer; he needs someone to talk to."

Lucius followed him towards the doors. "I can not go in there. He keeps attacking me every time I do. It definitely will not help him get better."

He knew about the shackles. Severus had no idea why his friend had insisted on them. They were legal in this kind of wedding but not required. Surely Lucius could handle a fifteen year old boy without them. Even with a wand Harry really was no match for Lucius when it came down to it. His old friend was being a real fool to believe that Harry would ever accept this. As long as the boy was shackled, even if let out of the room, he would feel like he was a prisoner. He had never been overly fond of Harry but Lily had been a sister to him and he did not approve of how Lucius was treating her son. And no matter how Draco and Harry got along, he knew his godson would definitely share his opinion on the subject as well. He wondered how Lucius planned to explain marriage to Harry and making Harry turn Slytherin to his son when Draco returned home in a few weeks. He was with Blaise today so he would not miss his Uncle and question where he disappeared off to.

Severus grunted. "Not you. Someone he cares about. Someone who cares about him. And before you say you care, I meant someone he believes cares about him."

Lucius started removing the wards. "His fathers he will never allow to come here. He is as angry at them about this as with me. And I don't know who else to ask."

Severus watched the locks. "If I can find out from Potter who he wants to see, will you send for them? If you want him to get better, get your head out of your ass."

Lucius opened the last lock. "If you can find out I will send for them. I am not trying to kill my new husband. Just see what you can do for him please."

As they walked into the room even Lucius paled to see Harry. He had grown far worse then the last time he had come in two days ago. Another tray remained untouched. Harry was curled up in a tiny ball on the bed. They could see he at some point had been working on homework and had finished one essay but they both guessed that Harry had not likely moved from bed in a day or two. Even without a running a diagnostic Severus could see that Harry was more then just starving, he was quite ill. He wondered if the foolish child had even been drinking any of the liquids he had been brought.

As he sunk down on the bed and felt his head and found a high fever he knew Harry had not. He tried to coax Harry out of the ball and eventually got him on his back though he had to use a bed sticking position to keep him like that. But Harry even in his feverish state reacted to the bonds.

His voice cracked and while asleep he started talking. "No. Please let me go. No more Uncle. Please let me go. Please."

Lucius looked in a panic at Severus. "Was he abused? What is he talking about?"

Severus removed the spell enough so taking off Harry's shirt he could look and at first saw nothing until he looked at his back. There were hundreds of old whip marks running down Harry's back. He had obviously been beaten with a belt over the years. Many of them by the looks had been very deep and likely had been infected as he guessed they had gone untended by a healer or anyone else. He wondered how Poppy had not noticed them. Harry sure as hell had been in the hospital wing more then enough times. Harry's tiny size every fall made such sense to him. He looked like his dad but shorter, growth probably stunted by hunger.

He knew Harry needed fluids and food but he was in no shape to take them. He had not used one in a long time but he was able to set up an IV for Harry with fluids and nutrient potions for him. The bed sticking spell would ensure that the needle was not dislodged from his arm. He added a fever reducer to it as well.

Severus ran a hand down the delirious boy's face. "Harry can you hear me? We want to get you help. Is there someone who knows? Someone you trust? Come on."

Harry was far too out of it they thought. They were trying to ask if someone knew of the abuse or any of this but before he passed out again he mumbled. "George."

Knowing that he was speaking of one of the Weasley twins they were a bit surprised. They both knew he was far closer or so they thought to Ron and Ginny. But if Harry wanted George Lucius swore he would go and find Harry's friend who they knew he considered a brother. The twins had just graduated and they had no idea what they were doing but Lucius assumed the Burrow was the right place to start. He had never imagined going to the Burrow by choice but he needed Harry to get better and even he was quite scared by how sick harry had become.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius took a deep breath. He knew that he was risking life and limb. He had ever been welcome here before. There had been a feud with the Weasley family for generations. Neither he nor Arthur and Molly knew how it started. His own issue with them had just been when he was a spy. But he had no idea if they knew about Harry yet. And if they did he could be hexed before he got to the door. And he was sure he would before he left. But he had been telling the truth when he told Severus he was not trying to kill his new husband. Harry had asked for one person and as unexplained as the person was he would get him.

Before he got to the door though it opened. And from the look on the faces of Molly and Arthur who were in the door, they knew. He reminded himself he had faced Voldemort and true Death Eaters for years. He could face Weasleys. And he needed to do this for the sick husband he had left behind.

Arthur looked at him. "I don't know what you think you are doing here but the only Malfoy welcome on our land is your new husband."

Lucius stopped. "I have come on behalf of my soon to be husband. I need to find George."

He saw the look of confusion pass between the adults and some of their kids came piling out behind them. He searched among them and spotted one of the twins, Charlie the other missing. He was not sure which twin it was. But when he stepped forward he realized that he was lucky.

George looked at him. "What do you want with me? I am right now ready to hex you for buying my brother in return for helping us win the war."

Lucius cut him off. "Your brother has been having issues with our marriage and he is asking for you. He could really use his big brother right now."

Though George did not look convicted he turned and spoke to his parents. He was not sure if he should trust Lucius but George seemed not surprised to be called. Lucius wondered what he was missing here. From what he had been told Harry had never had a relationship. He had kissed one girl before he realized he was gay. But had he been involved with George? If Harry had been less delirious he would say Harry would not risk it but Harry was raging with fever right now.

George followed but refused to apparate. "What have you done to my brother?"

Lucius sighed. "How much about the marriage arrangements were you told?"

George smirked. "I was told about the ancient contract and about the magic dampener. Everything including he does not even have to be there for your wedding."

Quickly as he could he explained what had been happening. He was prepared to be hexed or something else. He definitely could see that Harry's brother and friend was seething with rage when he listened. The facts about the marriage had been bad enough. To hear that Lucius had locked his brother up was worse. George was not sure he should go but he knew his little brother needed him.

He looked at Lucius. "I will help you get through to him but you will allow him his things when he is better including what you left behind with his dads."

Lucius did not think that this was a time to be negotiating but he agreed. "Fine. I let his dads send a little gift to him. I assume he can have the rest of his things."

Finally George agreed to come. As they apparated to the manor and headed through the grounds Lucius reminded himself he had never given his husband the package. He told himself Harry could have it when he same to his foolish little senses and agreed to the wedding. Harry had not even known the package existed so it was not like he was keeping anything from Harry at all. He would have told his little husband it arrived just in time for the wedding. Harry had told his dads he never wanted to speak to them again. He would not learn any time soon when the gift had been sent for him.

He saw George's shock when he saw all the locks on the door though they were open. "Don't look so shocked. I told you. I thought he would run."

George shook his head. "You know his relatives did that, the locks and bars on his windows. Kept him prisoner except for chores."

As he followed the young man into the room he was hit with the memories of the scars down Harry' back. The same relatives who had given them to Harry had locked him up in a bedroom like a prison cell? Lucius was hit again with the realization that he had been treating his husband. Severus had accused him of it as well. He had said he was being a fool and coward to use magic dampeners on a child of fifteen, well nearly sixteen.

Severus looked up from where he was reading ext to Harry. "Good you brought him. Send for me if Harry gets worse. I need to go and check on your son."

Lucius clapped him on the back and thanked him for coming but George turned to him. "Thank you Professor Snape for helping Harry. I would like to be alone."

The last comment had been directed at Lucius. While he definitely did not take well to being ordered out of a room in his own manor, he went. He decided to accompany Severus out of the manor to where he could apparate. He told himself he had been foolish to believe that George and Harry had been involved. They could not have hid that. And even if they could have Harry was far too ill for George to even consider doing anything when he was alone with Harry

Severus watched him for a moment and as always knew his thoughts. "They are brothers. Harry likely needed someone to tell about the abuse. Like I had you."

Lucius knew it made sense. "I am just confused at why it was George and not one of his other friends. Just one more thing I don't know about my husband."

Severus sent him a look that clearly told him he had no one to blame but himself. He had been the one who had set up this marriage. He had not taken a chance to even get to know the boy. And the only way for him to get to know his husband was when Harry was better, to actually try the novel idea of talking to his husband.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a day after his arrival when Harry started coming around. George could see the confusion and shock in Harry as he realized he was there. Harry attempted to struggle and get up but he realized he was stuck to the bed, nearly immobile, his arm with the IV completely. George could see the fear in Harry's eyes as his eyes went to the needle in his arm. George knew it was not only medicine but liquids and nutrients for Harry was so sick from not eating or drinking.

He squeezed Harry's hand. "You are still sick Harry. The needle is just giving you food and water. Please little brother calm down. Just calm down."

Harry was confused. "What are you doing here George? I don't get this."

Still holding Harry' hand George explained that he had been found delirious the day before by Lucius and Severus. They had found the scars on his back and had been scared about what they did not know about his past. They had asked him if he trusted someone and he had said George. He admitted Lucius had braved the Burrow to come and get him. He could see the shock in Harry's eyes when he heard that.

Harry wished he could return the squeeze or something. "I thought it was over George. I thought I was away from this. Now I am back in locks and....."

George cut him off. "Harry this is different then your Uncle. He is trying to feed you and if you calmed a bit he would likely let you out of here."

Harry smirked. "He won't let me out until I agree to marry him. He wants a little prisoner. That is why he had shackled me. He is like my Uncle."

Sorrow ran through George. Harry had never had a chance to confront the monster who had abused him his entire life. George had finally convinced Harry to tell someone. He had known Harry had been physically abused since the summer before Harry's third year. He had only learned of the sexual when Harry had admitted he was gay and freaked when his friends tried to set him up. He was attracted to men but he was petrified of being touched. Harry had been scared that before the war ended he would still have to go back. George convinced that summer when he was with his dads, to confront them. He had begged George to give him till he came back from travelling. He was so scared of the trial and testifying. His Aunt and Uncle had been killed in a car accident two weeks later. Dudley lived with his Aunt. It was cruel fate that after yeas of hiding his pain because of the war, he had a chance to try and confront them and it was stolen from him.

George stopped him. "He is not your Uncle. He will never whip you. He will never starve you. No one will let you go through that again."

Harry was crying. "I can't marry him George. He told me when we have the ceremony I will have to share his bed. I can't let that man touch me George. I can't."

George felt such sorrow for his little brother. "I wish I could save you from this. I can't stop it. But Harry you're stronger then this. You can do this. You can."

Harry looked at the bracelets for his head was all he could move."I keep having nightmares. My hands feel like when my Uncle, when he......"

Quieting Harry George did not need to be told. He had been duck taped to head boards so he could not fight back. It was why Harry had reacted so badly when they had used the bed sticking spell on him. And why the dampeners made him react like this. It was not their magic. It was the memories they brought back.

George hugged him as best as he could. "I am here Harry. And I know this scares you to death. But no matter how you fight this, you will be his husband."

Harry was trying to fight the tears. "I know. I know every time those locks open I fear he has lost his patience and he will take me."

He wished there was a way to convince Harry. He wished there was a way to save Harry from this. He knew it would be easier for Harry to submit. He knew Lucius would marry him either way and would take him soon to bed. As much as it killed him to say it, if Harry agreed to the wedding he would have the freedom of the manor, and perhaps Lucius would remove the dampeners. For better or wore this was unfortunately his new life. They both desperately wished that there was a way out. And George shared his anger with his dads over the contract and not telling him. But George knew the best he could do for his brother was help him to accept this. He didn't think Harry had much chance at love but perhaps in a career and other parts of his life he could still find fulfillment. George refused to mention kids. Harry had always wanted to be a dad and he had no doubt Lucius would want them. But he knew Harry would completely shut down with talk of kids.

He did not even notice Lucius until some time later when Harry drifted off. "How long have you been standing there?"

Lucius came in. "I needed to know what was going on between the two of you. Thank you for what you said about accepting our marriage."

George smirked. "I said it for him and him alone. Harry deserves happiness even if forced to be wed to you. Happiness where ever he can find it."

Lucius stopped him and looked at his husband. "I do not want to cause him pain if I can help it. Tell me what my husband has been through."

Though Gorge was reluctant he knew Lucius had heard some of it. And perhaps if Lucius knew a bit of where his husband was coming from, he might come to what ever senses the man had and perhaps rat Harry with some respect. He prayed the bands would be removed at the very least.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was slowly coming around and he knew even before his eyes opened he was not alone. He knew George had left the night before. He was expecting Lucius. He knew that his husband was not about to allow too many people through. He was surprised when he opened his eyes and found Severus next to him. He was reminded that he had been told that Severus was the one who had tended to him when he had been sick. He had been unconscious in and out for days now and the bed sticking spell had not been removed from him. He had not seen his husband since he had become ill.

Severus showed no reaction when he noticed Harry was awake for the first little bit. He continued to run a diagnostic on Harry. He wished the man would speak to him. He was feeling like he was some vegetable or something. He was aware when he was out someone had been in. He was not sure if it was an elf or his husband but he was alone other then that.

Harry finally grew tired of not being spoken to. "I am awake and not deaf. You can speak to me you know. Or has my husband given orders to ignore me."

Severus sighed. "I am sorry I was just concentrating Harry. And your husband is not ignoring you. Every time he comes near you, you try and hurt him."

Harry smirked. "He insisted on the damn bracelets. And what does he expect me to do now. He has me immobile. I could not try anything if I wanted to."

Looking at Harry for a moment Severus tried to explain. They either needed to get Harry strong with the IV in his arm or they would have to have him emitted to the hospital and put in restraints and on a feeding tube until he decided to become sensible about things. He could se Harry grow pale at the sounds of that. He ensured Harry that his fever was gone and they had got him back to health. And if he would agree to eat on his own they would remove the IV.

Harry sighed. "I will eat. Please just remove the bed sticking spell. I can't handle this any more. Please I want up."

Severus pointed at the IV. "I will remove that tomorrow if you eat your meals today. Some of the bonds have to remain so you will not pull that out."

Harry was fighting the tears. "I am not some small child. I can be trusted not to rip the needle from my arm. I can't eat properly one handed. Please."

Severus saw the pain in the boy's eyes. Lucius had told him what he had learned from George. He tended to believe Harry could be trusted. But Lucius had refused to let Harry be freed from it. He had removed Severus' original bonds and had put his own and had secured them to the dampeners. Severus could not help Harry. Lucius was the only on who could take any pity on his young husband and remove him from the bonds. He knew he needed to go and speak with Lucius and have him freed. He didn't think it would do anything but make Harry even more resentful of his husband down the line. Lucius really seemed deluded enough to think Harry would just be so honoured to be his husband that he would put up with this and still fall in love with Lucius.

Severus shook his head. "I would if I could Harry but I am sorry I can't remove them fully."

Lucius though had entered the room unnoticed with a lunch tray. "But I can. How is my husband Sev?"

Looking up at Lucius as he put down the tray Severus came him the full run down of everything. He eventually left the room and Lucius sat down with him. He could see the pain and fear in Harry. Harry had not shown it before. He knew the fact that his husband was bound to the bed was not helping anything at all. Harry's panic was rising when Lucius took out his wand. He tried to calm Harry down though.

He explained. "I will remove the bed sticking spell all together but you are to stay in bed till that IV has been removed."

Harry nodded. "It is not like I can go any where besides. Please just remove them. Please."

Lucius did it. "When the IV is out you have the freedom of the manor. You will find the rest of your things from home have been brought for you and are here."

Harry looked down at his hands and Lucius knew he was looking at the dampeners. He knew they were reminding Harry of the duct tape. He knew he should be able to handle a fifteen year old without them. He knew that Severus had made sense. As had George of course. Harry even with a wand was still a child. And as angry as h was he was not violent tempered or any real threat to Lucius. He was more a threat to himself.

His hands went to the first dampener. "We will be married when you get stronger but I am willing to give you six months to get used to the idea, before I bed you."

Harry was a bit surprised to hear that and he was not sure whether to believe that. "You said that I had to....."

Lucius shook his head. "You will move into my bed and with time you and I will get more intimate. But there will be six months between our wedding and sex."

He explained by old custom there would have been a year of courting before the bedding. Lucius had already given it to Harry. He had the year before he had been required to come here. It was not Lucius' fault his dads had not told him. But he was willing to see it might be easier to bed his little lion if Harry was slightly more accustomed to his presence. And he hoped maybe Harry would not be close to suicidal as well. It was not a bonding but thee ceremonies were as unbreakable except by death in laws and he did not want to spend the rest of his life or Harry's in constant feud with the boy.

Harry finally nodded. "Fine, I will marry you when I am stronger if you will give me the six months. And remove these dampeners please."

Lucius removed them. "You will be switching houses and even if not having sex you will share my bed and you will be a proper husband to me as well."

Harry rubbed his sore wrists. He had no idea what that entailed but he swore he would. Lucius brought over the lunch tray and reminded him he had promised to eat. Harry remembered the threat of the hospital and he promised he would eat. He wanted the IV out of his arm. He had always hated needles. He would have thought that wizards would have something magic but Lucius said they would have had to force him to drink potions down. Lucius stood to leave again reminding Harry his things had been returned to him, and he motioned to the bedside table where there was a book for Harry next to the bed.

He was about to leave when he turned back and handed Harry a package. "Your dads gave you that at school. A wedding gift I assume."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked down at the package Lucius handed him. He was aware that his dads had given it to Lucius before they left school. He should have been angry. He was angry. But not at his husband. He was angry at his dads. They had sold him into marriage and thought they could buy forgiveness from him. He had no idea why they actually thought he would accept a gift from them. They had betrayed him. Lucius said it himself. He had given Harry a year to get used to the idea. And his dads had denied him that. They had said they wanted him to enjoy his final year of freedom. But he would have enjoyed it anyways. He would have enjoyed it because he knew how sweet the time was. He would have taken so much more advantage of the time he had. He knew Sirius said he was not dead and he had a chance at life even if married but for him he might as well be dead. He may have a six month reprieve from sex and no pregnancy till he was seventeen at least but his entire life was now in the hands and control of a man who saw him as nothing more then his possession. He didn't even have the courage to ask what happened when he finished school. Narcissa had never had a career. He wondered if the same would be expected of him. He assumed Lucius would inform him when the time came.

For now he looked towards his window and things. He wondered where Hedwig was. He had not seen his beloved owl. He hoped Lucius had included her. Perhaps he decided he needed to control the mail his husband sent. He wondered if Lucius would insist on reading anything he wanted to send.

He looked at Lucius who had not left and was watching. "Where is Hedwig? Did you refuse to allow her to be sent to me?"

Lucius shook his head. "If you are talking about your beautiful snowy owl she is up in the owlery. She is here and ready for you when you need her."

Relief for a moment flooded through him. Hedwig was more precious then anything he owned. She was the first gift he had ever received. She was his first friend. Those summers home from school she was his connection to his friends. Wizards often had a connection with their familiar. His was stronger then normal. His was beyond a magical connection. He assumed an owlery on an estate like this was common. He was just used to having her cage in his room.

Lucius seemed to know his thoughts. "If you'd like she can have her cage down here though it will stay in this room when you move into my room next door."

Harry hated how the man seemed to know what he thought. "Would you bring her to me or send this for me? I don't want anything that my fathers have sent."

The man came across the room and he saw the surprise in his face. He had expected Harry to want the comfort f the gift from his dads. He was expecting anger. He knew Harry would know he kept it from him. But the only hurt and anger he saw in Harry was at his dads. He was reluctant he admitted to send the gift back. He had a feeling that Harry might regret it. He didn't know why he cared but he pocketed it and had no intention of sending it back. At least not yet.

Lucius patted his pocket. "I will send it if you are sure back to your dads today. Are you sure you would not like to write a letter to accompany it back?"

Harry shook his head and looked away from him. "I don't want to write or speak to them again. They sold me into slavery; I will never forgive them, or you."

Slavery? Lucius thought the boy was being absurd. Arranged marriages happened for centuries. Many would be thrilled to be Lord Consort Malfoy. Harry would be richer then he could ever hope. Lucius was allowing him to finish school. He was making him go snake for all Malfoys were Slytherin but he assumed the boy would settle into the house eventually. He would even wait to have a baby with his husband until after he graduated so he could continue to play quidditch. He would even find his little husband a job in hi company if he wanted when he was done. He was being far more understanding then he needed to be.

Lucius tried. "Draco will be returning early for our wedding and I assume you two can make friends before the school year. His friends will come for your birthday."

Harry snorted. "Wonderful, a birthday party with Slytherin who have wanted to hex me from day one. That is a perfect birthday gift. Thank you for that Lucius."

Lucius sighed. "You will be a snake in the fall and it will make it easier if you know some of them before hand. I will not be budging on you being re-sorted."

His tone broached no argument with people usually. Even Draco knew better then to argue when he was like this. They had become closer since the war ended. He even called Lucius dad now. But he still definitely could scare people. From years of business and being a spy he was intimidating. Only Severus never backed down. But it seemed he found his second person. His little green eyed lion was either to upset or braver then most for he did not seem willing to be intimidated by Lucius.

Harry glared at him. "Then you might as well forbid me from quidditch and get me pregnant. Because I will not play quidditch for any team but my lions."

Lucius cut in. "That is your choice. But if you do choose not to try out, when I take you in January there will be no contraception. Are you prepared for that?"

He could see Harry battling with emotions. He could understand in a way. He probably felt like he was betraying his friends. But he knew what quidditch meant to his husband. He knew it had been the one constant in his school days. He had seen many games. Draco was obsessed with it but Harry was worse. He honestly did not care. He would be happy to start on a baby right away. The contract said no baby born before he was seventeen, he was not breaking that. But he thought Harry would regret it. He had no doubt Harry had no desire to be a dad so early on in his life.

Lucius went to leave. "Think on it. I know quidditch is your passion. Don't make any foolish decisions before try outs. I am sure Draco can convince you to play."

Harry was irate. "Your son will not convince me of anything. I have to listen to one Malfoy and it is not your son."

Leaving Lucius reminded him to eat all his food and promised to come back with dinner. They were to be wed in a week. He could not wait to kiss and touch the young body. He was sure once Harry spent the summer with Draco and met his fiends he would come to his senses about playing quidditch. Lucius was not trying to ruin his husband's life and he knew Harry would resent him even more if he had to give the sport up. Harry would be partnered with Draco in potions and be in Slytherin, he would have to realize that this was his life, and try and embrace it. He had no choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus had come and removed the IV the following day for him. Good to his word Lucius let Harry have his freedom. Harry found his marauders map and everything returned except his clothes. He still found the new wardrobe. He took a day before he had felt safe to leave. He had found a pool and stables, and a quidditch pitch. He could see Draco growing up here. He assumed it was a good place for kids to grow up. He knew his children would. He shook with the thought of kids. The day before his wedding he sat out in the stables. He had never been a horse person. But he found solace there. He knew Lucius was spending the day with his son. Draco had been told about the wedding. He and George would be witnesses to the wedding. The only guests as far as Harry knew.

He was curled up in a stall with one of the big bays. He was not sure why really. The horse had been pretty friendly. He had not expected to be disturbed. He was alone at the manor except for the elves. Or so he believed. It took a clearing of a throat to get him to look up.

He saw Severus standing in the stall door. "I would have thought you'd be with Lucius and Draco. It seems Lucius gets a bachelor party at least."

Severus came in. "Not exactly. Draco is pissed with his dad over this marriage and is refusing to come home for the wedding. Lucius has gone to talk."

Harry was a bit surprised. He was not surprised Draco was not fond of the idea of Harry marrying his dad. But because Draco stood up to his dad. He always thought Draco was a bit scared of his dad. Severus understood his thoughts. He explained it had been for show. Unfortunately at home often as well because of Narcissa. It was expected of Lucius to be a cool uncaring father and he had made sure Draco spent so much time with his godfather to make up for it. Now the war was over Draco was calling his father dad and they had been able to start a proper relationship.

Severus sat down. "He is not fond of you but he definitely did not like what his dad has done. He refuses to be any part of this wedding tomorrow. To come home at all"

Harry shook his head. "Well then Lucius can feel the same way I do having no family here. Why are you telling me anyways? I hope you don't think I am...."

Severus cut him off. "I did not come to talk about those two, you brought them up. They will work it out. Though Draco and you will definitely need some space."

Harry smirked at him and reminded the man that he and Draco had hated each other from day one. They had managed peace since the war was over. There was no threat in what Harry knew was his new house. Theo and Daphne had been the only threats and they had been withdrawn from school. But he had no doubt he would have a wonderful two years of school among them. He had not had any contact with anyone but George and he did not know how his old friends would take this. It scared him a bit to find out.

Severus stopped him. "Give Draco and the others a chance and I am sure with time you will make friends there. And once you start winning in quidditch....."

Harry smirked. "Of course you want me to play. Maybe your team will win finally. I told HIM I will not play for any team but Gryffindor. I don't care."

He was aware. He was also aware of the deal of six moths reprieve on sex but also the threat of after. He knew Lucius meant it. Lucius would fuck Harry till he got pregnant if he did not play quidditch. He knew Lucius wanted children bad. But he had been convinced mainly by Severus to allow the boy to have as normal a school life as possible. Lucius decided that allowing his little husband to play quidditch for two years was not too big of a compromise for him. As long as it was for the proper house of course.

Severus pulled him back down. "What ever you think about the snakes and playing for them we both know that it is a better alternative for you right now then the other choice."

Harry was visibly pale. "What does it matter? He is going to fuck me and get me pregnant some time. Might as well be in January."

Severus stopped him. "We both know you're not ready to be a dad. And you love quidditch. You know you do. You are not betraying your friends."

The way Harry's eyes flashed Severus knew he had hit the nail on the head. He was not sure why. The lions had definitely never been famous for their loyalty. He would not be shocked if many of Harry's housemates would not speak to him because of Lucius even if he did not have to re-sort. Lucius was all about the Malfoy reputation but Severus tended to think in the long run he was probably doing his husband a favour. Though he was not about to say that to Harry. Harry needed to face the snakes and if he could prove he could go toe to toe with them and not back down they would eventually accept him. Grudgingly perhaps at first.

Severus sighed. "I know you will have to make the decision yourself Harry. I have come to talk to you about your dads and being here for you tomorrow."

Harry was surprised. "Lucius said they did not need to be since they already signed the contract. He promised George will be here by my side."

The surprise came from the fact that Harry knew Severus had never got along with either. What Harry did not know was that Remus and Severus had been friends for the first four years of school. Remus had started slipping away to the marauders and when he had called Lily a mudblood he lost them both. He and Remus had managed a half way decent working relationship during the war, his comments at school had been because of his role as a spy. He definitely could not stand Sirius but he knew Remus was hurting badly and he felt some small pang for the man. He had honestly done what he had thought best by his son even if he was wrong.

Severus handed him a package Harry realized Lucius never sent back. "Your dads love you so much. It killed them both to sign that. They want to be here with you."

Harry took the package but he had tears running down his eyes. "I can't forgive them. I deserved a choice or at least the truth. They should have told me."

Shaking his head Severus found himself agreeing. Harry should have been told by his dads. He should have been told by Lucius. Lucius was supposed to use the year of courting to actually court his husband. Not hide away from him. This had been handled badly by everyone involved. And unfortunately Harry had been the victim. He had bee the one who was now suffering for the bad choices of everyone else. He could not deny that Harry had every right to be angry and hurt.

Severus sighed. "It is your choice but I think you'll regret if at least one is not there by your side. You don't have to be ready to forgive just yet. Just think about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was curled up the next morning looking at the package. Hedwig was there and he could have sent it back. He had told Lucius to send it back. But he couldn't. He just held it. He was unable to open it either. Today was his wedding. As far as he knew Draco had returned with his dad. It stood to see if he would be at the wedding. There were new dress robes waiting. They were designer as he expected but they were the color of his eyes. He was expected in an hour. His fiancé had seen to his hair the night before. It seemed the mess did not appeal to him. He had grown out his husband's hair. Harry assumed long hair and a Slytherin patch he was a Malfoy. His husband/fiancé's flex of power at work again. He had put the clothes for under his dress robes on and his hair was pulled back. But he could not do any more.

He was lost looking at the package in his hands when the door opened. He did not look up but some how he knew when he finally registered he was not alone that it was George. But when he looked up he realized that George was accompanied by Draco, his soon to be stepson.

Draco thrust a package at him. "Dad asked me to bring this to you. He would like you to wear it during the ceremony."

Harry looked up from the new package. "Your godfather told me you refused to come to the wedding before."

Draco shrugged. "Just because the two of us have never got along because of the bloody war doesn't mean I approved of my dad buying you as his husband."

With that Draco turned and left. Harry wondered what Lucius had said to convince his son to return home for this. Perhaps he had threatened to cut him off. Harry reminded himself that the Malfoys had been spies and much of Draco's persona had changed last year as well as his friends in the house. He assumed even Draco would not have approved of his father bargaining the end of the war on being given Harry as a husband. George had sunk down next to him on the window seat as Harry had been talking with Draco. He looked up at his brother.

George hugged him. "I know that today scares you but remember his promise of six months Harry and please just try and make the best of this."

Harry sighed. "He is making me go snake and if I refuse to play quidditch for them he plans on getting me pregnant as soon as he can."

Shaking his head George tried what his husband and Severus had tried. Harry absolutely loved quidditch. It was his passion. He would be miserable giving it up for two years. His friends, true friends would understand. And George reminded Harry he was not ready for kids. Lucius would have his kids eventually. But two years would definitely be a reprieve that would make it easier for Harry to handle. Harry still had no idea what was happening. His husband had not explained how the married student thing worked out. He assumed his husband would not let him run off to school. He would either be flooing or Lucius had landed apartments some how.

George pointed at the dress robes. "Just give it a chance for you to think about quidditch as you have nearly two months. We should get you dressed."

Harry reluctantly stood up, showing off his new ponytail. "Already turning me into the next proper Malfoy. Now all I need if the Slytherin patch and tie."

Talking Harry through it George was as grateful as Harry was that he had been permitted to come. Harry needed a big brother here for him. When Harry was dressed they both had to admit he looked quite good in the dress robes and he reluctantly accepted the package Draco brought and found a ring box in it, well two. One had a note that it was for George to use in the ceremony. The other Harry opened and found a platinum band with a large emerald with smaller diamonds on both sides. Harry knew it was his engagement ring he assumed ad he grudgingly slipped it into place. His fiancé/husband had the contract signed and married him a year ago without him being there, this ceremony was just a formality really. Why would he think he needed to actually give the engagement ring to him in person either.

George picked up the other gift. "I assume this is the one your dads sent for you. You should open it Harry. You don't need to accept what ever is in it but you should."

Harry took the package from him and sat down on the bed and George sat down with him. "I can do this if you are with me."

Inside the package he found a small velvet box bigger then the ring box ad inside he found a pair of new cufflinks inside. They were beautiful and made from platinum. One was shaped like a stag ad the other was a Lily. There was a note from his dads explaining that it was traditional for sons to be given cufflinks for their sixteenth birthday in old blood families but while his birthday was not for a few more weeks they had thought he could use them now. There was also another package within the first which had a note for him to open if he would on his actual birthday.

George looked at the cufflinks ad the note. "They wanted your parents to be with you since they can't be here in person. Will you wear them?"

Harry looked at the cufflinks with tears. "They couldn't be here but I have two dads and I always thought they would be here. Maybe Sev was right."

Collected into his brother's arms Harry was struggling so hard. He was not ready to forgive. He was not sure he ever would be. But he had always wanted dads. He had always dreamed of a real family. His dads had spoken of having kids together in the next year or so and Harry had imagined little brothers and sisters. He had imagined they would walk him down the aisle when he married and give him away. He shook away the thought. They had given him away. They had signed him away like a possession. He was here because of them. But he waned them. He wanted them so bad. He wanted them to be putting on the cufflink for him. Severus had offered to bring one for him. He had told Harry he would likely regret not having one of his dads here for him, in the long run. And he was starting to think Severus was right.

Harry sighed and looked at them. "They remind me of my birthparents but my dads should be here to help me put them on. I am angry as hell but they should be."

There was a voice from the door which cut through the room. "I am cub if you let me be."

Harry looked up with George in surprise at the doorway. One of the people he had least expected to see stood there in the doorway. He had no idea how. He had refused to invite them. He had turned down Severus' offer. He was not sue whether to be glad or angry or both that they were there. He just started in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"I am cub if you let me be." Remus responded from the doorway.

Harry did not know how to respond. He was a mix of happy and angry, He had wanted to see his dad. He wanted him here so bad. He wanted to throw himself into the man's arms and hold on for dear life. But the other part of him was angry. He wanted to slap the man. He wanted him to leave. Remus had sent him here. He had watched as his husband held him while the dampeners were put on. He had done nothing to protect Harry. He was his dad and he had stood by. Worse he had signed the contract as well. He was not innocent in this. Sirius was not to blame for everything.

Severus spoke. "I had a feeling you might be regretting not letting me send for one of them. I have brought him. If you don't want him, he'll leave."

Remus looked at him. "Harry I know you're hurt. I know cub. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I don't. But please let me be here, not for me, for you cub."

Tears were in his eyes and Harry for a moment allowed the man close to him but he drew back nearly as quick. He would not let his longing for parents let him fall prey. He had sold Harry like chattel. Harry had never been given a choice. And worse had never been given the truth. He deserved better of his dads. Of his future husband. He couldn't understand why the entire world seemed to hate him. Couldn't he just once be given a break? Didn't he deserve a choice in anything ever?

Harry stared at him. "You already gave me away. You already sold me. Once again I was not given a choice. Once again I am someone's possession."

Remus managed to hold him. "Harry I know it hurts and I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I would do anything to take this pain from you. To make things better for you."

Harry fought tears. "Better? I went from orphan to muggle whipping dog to sacrificial lamb. Now I am supposed to act like Lucius' husband. I don't even have the slightest idea what the hell he means by that. I have to change houses and I have the choice between playing for the snakes and having a baby. What the hell kind of choice is that? I am scared, I am so scared. I need my dads and I can't even turn to them because you're to blame for this. You are to blame damn you."

Not knowing anything to say to his son Remus finally pulled a struggling Harry fully into his arms and held him against his chest as Harry broke down completely, sobs having turned into full out crying. He clung to Remus for dear life. The fears that he had felt since he had seen the contract came bubbling up to the surface. Lucius' words about being a proper husband. The questions about whether he would have a job or expected to be nothing more then a body to carry kids. What happened in the fall with his husband as he was still a student? He had so many questions and he had been too scared to ask. And other then George, no one to turn to.

Remus kissed his head. "I can't stop this marriage but please sweet heart let me try and help you. I don't care if you don't forgive me ever. You are my son. Please."

Harry pulled away from him. "I don't know when or if I will ever want you to be a part of my life but I could use some family. Can you help me with these?"

Kissing Harry again on the head and swearing he understood Remus helped Harry with the cufflinks. And did his best to dry his son's tears. George walked next to them and squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance. He could do this they kept reminding him. He was stronger then any of then, He could do this. Sirius had not been invited to come. He had lost his temper when Severus had come. Severus had known Harry was in bad enough shape. He could not have handled the emotional state of his godfather right now. Harry had needed the calm and stable presence of someone and Remus was that. He knew if anyone had the chance to get Harry to agree to walk him down the aisle it was Remus. Sirius may have been his godfather but Harry had been closer to Remus as he had been able to be there before the war ended. And Sirius had been part of helping Lucius put the manacles on Harry. For now he had much more to over come with his son then Remus did.

They were taken down into the smaller of the two libraries where Lucius was waiting with his son and a minister. Lucius was shocked to see that Remus was there but he made no comment as Harry was escorted by his dad and his brother to the front. Remus tried to kiss Harry on the cheek but Harry pulled away. Remus went to sit with Severus on the couch which was near by.

Since the ceremony was a formality there was very little to it. There was to be a lunch after Harry had been told and Lucius was taking him away for a few days though they would have their proper honeymoon for the last week of winter term when Lucius would be able to take his husband to bed properly.

The minister stated. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy claim Harry by terms of ancient contact as your binded husband till parted by death?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "I do."

He turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, you have been claimed for binding by Lucius. Do you acknowledge the claim of Lucius to be your husband?"

Harry glared at Lucius. "Like I have any bloody choice."

George handed a ring to Lucius. "I present this ring to you to claim Harry as your binded husband."

Lucius slid the ring next to Harry's engagement ring. "I Lord Malfoy claim you to be my rightful husband."

Draco handed Harry a ring. "I give you this ring to acknowledge my father as your proper husband in binding."

Harry forcefully pushed the ring on his husband's hand. "I Lord Potter acknowledge you as my legal and rightful husband."

The minister announced. "As was witnesses by the signing of the contracts and honoured in a year of courting is finalized with rings. You are sealed by binds till death. Lucius kiss your husband to state your final claim."

Lucius drew Harry into his arms for a long forceful kiss and Harry felt the arm around his waist and the one at the back of his neck tighten. Lucius had not been happy with Harry's performance with his vows. And he was making his little husband know that loud and clear. When Harry was finally let go he knew his fate was sealed and he was drawn into the arms of George who was the only one he was about to accept anything from at the moment.

Lucius drew him back. "We will be discussing my husband the proper way you will act, while we are away. You will keep your promise or I won't keep mine."

Harry winced for he knew what that meant. "How did you expect me to act like a proper husband? I obviously have no mind of my own and you did not teach me."

Lucius hissed in his ear. "Teach I will do soon enough and not just you. Severus reminded me I should tell you. I will be teaching DADA this fall."

As he was led into the airy sunroom smaller dinning room Harry was reminded he had heard rumours that Lucius was taking over. He had forgotten since he had been brought here. He had thought they were just rumours. He could never have imagined Lucius Malfoy ever wanting to teach. He obviously knew the reason now. He should not have been surprised. His husband was not about to let him run off to school ten months of the year without him.

In the dinning room they had an extravagant lunch waiting for them, well a meal that spread well into dinner time. Harry wondered if his husband had invited more guests and no one showed up from the amount of food that had been served. He sat at the head of the table with his husband, his brother by his side.

Lucius decided to make a toast over dessert. "To my spirited husband that he may learn his place well ad to a very fruitful marriage."

Severus saw Harry flinching at both parts and found himself adding his own toast. "And that in time that this marriage may bring happiness to all involved."

Some appreciation for Severus he felt but Harry was sickened by his husband's words. He definitely knew what fruitful meant. And it was a reminder of the threat before that if he did not learn his place the deal was off. Lucius had known he was marrying a teenager and that Harry did not want this. He could not have expected that Harry would have done this without a fight. His husband was already pissed with him. This was his wedding and he might as well add his own two cents.

He raised his glass. "To my husband and fathers for introducing slavery into the twentieth century and once again proving how little my life is worth to anyone."

Lucius put a crushing hand on his arm and whispered. "You watch what you say little one. We will be having a discussion on manners in OUR bedroom tonight."

Harry did not back down and just glared at him. He knew he had to move to the master bedroom tonight. And they were going some where tomorrow. But if he was going to have to put up with this he was going to get his say in. Though he had to admit he was a bit regretful he had said it when it time came for them to retire and he found himself being half dragged towards the stairs, not even given a chance to say goodbye to George.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was absolutely terrified. He stood in the ensuite to his new bedroom. Lucius had allowed him to go in there and change. Lucius' threats at the wedding rung through his head. He knew he should not have acted like that in the vows. Or made that toast. Lucius deserved it. He was a pig. And he had said the truth. But he knew Lucius had a temper. He knew the man liked to be in control. And the only thing keeping Lucius from jumping him was Lucius. He had a legal right to take Harry. He did not have to agree to this. He had agreed because he saw the abuse Harry suffered. Harry had been a fool to believe the man was human. He had actually believed Lucius cared. He thought the man had cared enough that he would not have wanted to add to the abuse that Harry had suffered. He knew he was wrong. He had locked the door but he was aware Lucius easily could unlock them with his wand but he could not bring himself to go out there. He was so scared.

There was a banging on the door. "I have given you enough time Harry now come out here. You will not hide in there all night."

Harry could hear the anger in his voice and it sent shivers up his back. "I am not coming near you."

Lucius snarled. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and come out here or I will come in and get you. No husband of mine will act like some spoiled little child."

Harry spat. "Then you should not have married a fifteen year old."

There came no verbal response but the locks on the door came undone and the door was flung open. A very irate looking Lucius dressed only in a pair of silk pyjama bottoms came storming into the bathroom. Harry had seen the man in a mood before but this was different. He had never been angry at Harry before. He had always seemed amused by Harry's antics. The man had always known that he was in control. But now he was stating to realize that Harry might be not even half his age and no where near his level. But it seemed to be suddenly donning on him that his husband was younger then his son by six weeks and as much a teenager as his son was.

He grabbed Harry by the upper arm. "You promised that you would behave like a proper husband if I gave you six months. I think it is time I bed you my lion."

Harry tried to jerk away from him. "You never bothered to tell me what a fucking proper husband acts like. I have never been married before. How would I know?"

Though Lucius for a moment seemed to think that made sense he only stopped long enough to pick Harry up off his feet and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carry him out of the bathroom. Harry could not do anything with his legs but he pounded on his husband's back demanding that he let him down but the man seemed to not notice before he got to the bed and threw Harry down on the bed, at least so Harry's head was on the pillows. Lucius was straddling Harry before Harry could get up or try something.

Lucius leered down at him. "You will use proper manners. You will speak when spoke to by your elders. You will always defer to me as your husband."

Harry spat at him. "Should I also call you Master and bow to you, maybe lick your feet like a good little doggy? I am starting to see why Narcissa was miserable."

The man glared down at him and looked ready to smack Harry and he even raised his hand to do it. Harry could not help but flinch away from it. Memories of his Uncle came flooding back to him and having a half naked man straddling his hips was definitely not helping anything. Memories of his Uncle at night were stating to come back to him and he was desperately trying to hold on. He could not allow his husband to realize he was getting to him. He would not let the bastard win. He had been a victim once. He would not be again. He had told George he would try and make this work but he would not let this man

Lucius reached for the belt from his robe and he started to tie it around Harry's left wrist. "Maybe this will keep you in control till I can talk some sense into you."

Harry was having violent flashbacks and he could not keep them at bay any more. "No. No. Please let me go. Please. No. I'll be a good boy."

Too lost in his thoughts Harry did not notice that his husband had stopped. He was watching Harry in shock as the boy violently thrashed back and forth. He had not seen Harry like this since he had been sick. He was like in some kind of trance or bad dream. It reminded him of a few nightmares Draco had when he was little but it was ten times worse and even Lucius had to admit he was shaken by watching his husband. He remembered what George had told him. He remembered Harry being duct taped to head boards before be was raped by his Uncle, or molested only when younger. He realized in his absolute anger at the boy's performance at the ceremony and reception he had totally forgotten the abuse that Harry had suffered and had just sent his husband into an absolute panic mode.

He removed the robe belt from his hands. "Come on Harry calm down. I freed your hand. Come on Harry. Snap out of it. You are not with your Uncle any more."

Harry calmed down a bit but he still seemed a bit lost in his memories. "I'll be good. Don't hurt me. I'll be good. Please don't touch me. Please."

Sighing Lucius withdrew off of Harry. He was angry. But he knew he should have been expecting it. Harry definitely was a teen. And his son would have pulled the same thing if he was in the same place. Actually he had a feeling that Draco may have been far worse then Harry had been. He would have likely not waited for the bedroom before he started spitting and would have likely kicked his groom in the balls. And Draco was raised in Lucius' world. Harry was not.

Lucius summoned a calming draught and tried to coax Harry to drink some. "Come on Harry drink some for me. I promise it will just help you sleep."

Harry fought the bottle at hi lips, coming a bit back to himself. "No. No. If you want to rape me you can do it without me drugged. I won't."

Lucius sighed. "I agreed to six months no sex and I will keep to that. I am sorry for your hands. Now drink this for me. We will talk in the morning."

Slowly Harry was coaxed into drinking the potion and a mix of the calming draught and the tension of the day had Harry drifting off to sleep nearly right away. Lucius had no intention of not kissing ad touching his husband. He had told Harry they would be intimate, just not sex for six months. But it could wait. They would discus Harry's behaviour in public and how this marriage would work out, tomorrow and while they were away on their little honeymoon to Italy.

He reached down and kissed Harry. "You will have to get used to me touching you and kissing you for I will, but I did not mean to scare you like this."

He laid back in bed. The honeymoon was definitely not the one he wanted. But they would go for a proper one after Christmas when his six month agreement was over and he could take his husband to bed properly. He could wait the six months. He kind of wished Harry would not play quidditch He wanted to see his husband rounding with a beautiful little bump. But he would be patient. And it would not kill him to wait and see Slytherin do well anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry slowly began to stir and he could not make much sense of anything. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He could not remember much. As he was slowly trying to make sense of it the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He had been married. The last thing he could clearly remember was his husband on top of him, straddling him and his hands being tied. He knew it had been a silk belt and not duct tape the horror had run through him. And it did again. He had gone into such a panic mode and it was the last thing he remembered. He had been suffering flash backs of his Uncle from the moment Lucius had come into the bathroom and he had completely shut down. He had meant to be so strong but he had been unable to stand up to the man. The second he was in the bed and being straddled by the man and his hands were being tied he felt like the child his Uncle had molested and raped.

The breathing next to him slowly made him come around. He was slowly aware that his husband was asleep next to him. He started to panic. He could not remember the night before. Just his husband's words that he was going to take him. He had been so angry about how Harry had acted at the wedding. He noticed his hands were not bound but he realized one of his husband's arms was firm around his waste. He needed to get away from the man. He could not tell if he still had bottoms on, he had no memories, but he did not trust him. His words kept ringing through his head.

Harry desperately tried to pull away from the man but all he did was wake his husband. The arm around him tightened the hold. And eventually Lucius rose up on an elbow and looked down at him. Before Harry could protest he found a firm set of lips against his.

He pulled away. "What did you do to me last night? Tying me up was not enough you drugged me? Not man enough to rape me when I am awake."

Lucius sighed. "No. I gave you a sleeping potion. I was too much of a man to take you when you were nearly catatonic from a panic attack."

Memories started coming back to him. Harry remembered freaking out and crying out for his Uncle to stop. He slowly remembered a bottle pressed to his lips. And he could hear his husband's voice assuring him that it was only a sleeping draught. He had drunk it down and there was where the memories ended. He realized as he was coming to his senses that he could feel that he was still wearing the boxers and pyjama bottoms he had worn the night before.

Lucius remained over him. "I was angry but I will keep to my word. No sex for six months though I will be touching and kissing you, being intimate."

Harry turned his face away from him. "You might as well do the rest. You're no better then my Uncle."

Lucius turned his face back. "Little lion I could be. I could have fucked you last night. But I didn't. I will not add to the abuse that you suffered."

Almost laughing at that Harry felt like pointing out he already had. Harry was no less a victim here. He had no choice in this. He was forced to be with him. Lucius might be his husband. And he could hide behind the laws. But that made it no different for Harry. The man was still forcing him. Harry still had no choice. He would have to submit. Lucius might think it was because he was not duct taping him to head boards like his Uncle. But Harry would never be convinced the man was any better.

Lucius let him go and sat up. "We will discus the finer points of our marriage in Rome. We will be leaving after breakfast and we will be back in ten days."

Harry sat up in the bed. "Could we not just stay here and have you list off all the little rules you have come up with to absolutely ruin my life?"

Lucius pulled him from bed. "We need time my green eyed lion to get to know each other and a honeymoon is expected. We will have a proper one in January."

As he was lead into the bathroom he knew what Lucius meant. In January his six month reprieve would be over. Lucius would be ready to bed him. He had no doubt what that honeymoon would mean. He did not think it would matter where they went. He would likely see nothing but the inside of a hotel room. At least this honeymoon he knew it could not be sex but his husband's words about kissing and being intimate still sent shivers running up and down his spin.

Lucius started stripping. "You will join me in the shower so I can enjoy your fine little body properly before we head down for breakfast."

Harry refused to look at his naked husband in front of him and refused to touch his clothes. "No."

Lucius simply yanked his boxers and bottoms of him and half carried Harry into the large shower stall. Harry found himself trapped in the shower but he turned away from his husband so Lucius could not enjoy the view as he called it of Harry's muscles and his cock. Lucius said nothing but he started suddsing up a sponge but he did not start washing Harry first. He put one hand, the one with the sponge around font on Harry's cock and the other on his ass.

He nibbled on Harry's neck. "You know this is a better angle for me anyways little one. I love your spirit. But you will contain it to the bedroom or private."

Harry was uncomfortably aware how close the finger was to his ass. "Yes master of course master. Am I permitted to speak to people or am I to be mute master?"

Lucius was not amused. "I am serious Harry. You are my husband and you will act as it. You will not shame me or my family name. You are a Lord consort now."

Though Harry felt like pointing out he was already Lord Potter the hand that had moved to the back of his neck as the other one was washing him had tightened with the last comment and Harry could feel the man breathing right in his ear. Harry was all too uncomfortably aware of how close they were to each other. Harry was relieved as they climbed out of the shower and he was permitted to dress even if he knew it meant they would soon be off on a honeymoon. His only comfort was his husband's promise no sex but he had already shown how far his husband was willing to stretch the boundaries.

Draco looked up from where he was having breakfast. "I thought perhaps you two had left on your little honeymoon without breakfast."

Lucius pushed Harry down into a chair next to him. "Of course not Draco. I would not be leaving without saying goodbye. My husband needs to eat anyways."

Ignored by both Malfoys Harry did take some of the food though he only nibbled on the end of some toast and ate a few strawberries. Lucius was not in the mood to be stalled and soon as he was done he dragged Harry to his feet with their bags. He hugged his son goodbye and turned to Harry. Harry hated portkeys, apparition, floo, any magical transport other then brooms. Harry just prayed he would not make a total fool with his husband and throw up on him or something.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's head spun even when his eyes were closed. Long distance portkey travel was even harder then local. He had sworn he would not make a fool out of himself. But he would have fallen on his face if his husband had not caught him. But as Lucius' arms steadied him he felt sick to his stomach. The tension of the past twenty four hours already had his stomach in knots. They were in the garden and he barely made it to a corner before he threw up. He was not impressed when he heard his husband chuckling behind him. He felt like hexing the man.

He glared at his husband when his head cleared. "Oh you sure are winning me over. Could you at the very least grab me some water."

Lucius smirked but he did summon water and hand it to Harry. "It is not my fault if my husband can't handle some simple portkey travel. Have that so I can kiss you."

For a moment Harry felt like dumping it out. If having thrown up would keep his husband from kissing him he was tempted to. But he didn't. He needed the water. And he knew his husband would not remain at bay very long. He drank down the cool water. He had to admit it felt better and his head began to clear. He really wished that had not happened. He was sure impressing his husband. He didn't really care. Other then the fact that he did not want to be embarrassed more.

Lucius steered him inside. "This is my family villa in Rome. We will be staying here for our stay. I assume you can handle apparition better then portkey travel."

Harry smirked at his husband. "Oh don't worry next time I am sick to my stomach I will make sure to aim for your robes and expensive shoes instead of the dirt."

Lucius was not impressed with the comment. He pointed out anyway that they would be in the muggle world for their honeymoon. He would not be in his robes. But he promised if Harry intentionally aimed for his expensive Italian shoes he would be hand washing them himself. Harry sighed and assured his husband that while he was no more fond of apparition then portkey travel he was better. Lucius seemed to accept that.

He led Harry into an ornate bedroom. "This is our master suite my little love. I do wish we could christen the bed properly but maybe we will come back some day."

Harry felt absolutely uncomfortable that close to the bed with the talk. "If you are not going to bed me can we please leave?"

Lucius pulled him in close. "Oh little one we will be bedding and properly tonight. There is more to it then sex. But I assume we can go and see some of the city."

Cringing at the words Harry just wanted out of there. His husband sent him into the bathroom to freshen up. He splashed some water on his face. He was surprised when a house elf appeared with some warm milk to settle his stomach down. He was grateful for it and drank down the warm milk. He was trying to calm down his breathing when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Lucius called. "Don't go making a habit little one of hiding in the bathroom. I do not plan on breaking into another one. Time to come out or we go to bed now."

Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. "Fine. There. Are you happy now?"

Lucius dragged him into his arms and tilted his head up for a kiss. Like the kiss at their wedding the kiss was forceful and invasive and the arm tight around his waist kept him in place and stopped him from getting away from his husband. His lower lip was tugged on until he opened his mouth and allowed his husband's tongue in. He fought back the revulsion and fear as the man continued his assault. The mouth left his but it went to his earlobe and neck. Harry tried to protest, to pull away but the arm just tightened and the other hand went to the back of his neck and kept him in place.

Finally Lucius drew away enough to look at him. "Just a taste of what to expect tonight. Now we have some plans for your first little day in Italy."

Harry tried to pull away from his husband but Lucius kept a firm grip on his arm as he steered Harry out of the rooms and through the manor. "I can't wait."

Lucius surprised him by taking him down for a cab. "Little lion Rome is a beautiful city and even with your protesting I am sure you might actually enjoy some of it."

Harry snorted but he let himself be helped into the car. He never expected something so mundane from his husband. He assumed Lucius could manage muggle life a bit. He knew little of Rome really. He remembered a bit from his studies in school. He was a bit surprised when they arrived at the coliseum. He was reminded they often used lions. He wondered if his husband had been inspired by that. But that would mean his husband actually thought about him at all. As his husband took him on a personal tour of the coliseum he knew Lucius was just trying to show off to him. Harry had to admit it was interesting. He just wished he was there with someone else.

Lucius took him to a small bistro for dinner. "Now my little lion didn't I tell you Rome was amazing. I thought the coliseum was fitting for my green eyed lion."

Harry was surprised to hear that he had been right on the inspiration. "I guess."

Ordering them both dinner, Lucius choosing for him, Lucius held another one way conversation. He spent dinner and dessert of tiramisu telling Harry about his plans for their honeymoon. Harry would have thought it sounded exciting if he was not doing it with his husband. They would be going to Naples and Florence, to a villa in Tuscany and they would head for Venice the next day.

Lucius kissed him. "The canals of Venice are extremely romantic you know. I can just see us sailing down the canals in out little boat."

Harry smirked. "I would think you'd be worried that I would push you over board."

Lucius pulled him up and in close for a kiss but whispered. "What did we say about manners little one? I don't care if we are in muggle Rome. You will behave."

Just for show Lucius did kiss him hard and then when they were in private this time he apparated them back to the estate, right into the bedroom. He motioned Harry to the bathroom to prepare for bed but he gave Harry a time limit and reminded him that he would not be pleased to once again have to fetch his husband from the bathroom. Harry found some silk bottoms waiting for him and he changed and folded his clothes and went back out.

Lucius drew him in. "I am very happy little one you have come out on your own this time. I really did not want to have to come in for you once again."

Harry felt the man's hands along his boxers. "Why did you give me something to wear if you were just going to strip me right away?"

Lucius smiled. "Ah little one it makes it more fun. Besides I didn't want you to be all uncomfortable and blushing right away."

He led Harry towards the bed where he lowered him down against the pillows. When his husband bent down to kiss him he turned his head away. It did not dissuade his husband at all. Lucius' mouth simply went to his earlobe instead. Harry fought to hid a moan as his husband tugged on it. The mouth continued the attack down his neck. His husband's hands were busy. One was playing with one of his nipples and the other traced his cock but outside of his boxers. Harry hissed as the teeth sunk into one of his nipples and he let out a sob as Lucius' hand went under the material of his boxers. He went rigid as flashbacks came running through his head. He turned and buried his head into the pillows not wanting Lucius to see he was getting to him. Lucius surprised him by stopping when Harry let out a small sob when Lucius had moved to remove Harry's boxers.

Lucius came to his head and pulled him into a hard kiss. "Very well my green eyes, I'll go no further tonight. Sleep my little husband. We are off to Venice tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

They had been back from Italy for a few weeks. The trip had he admitted not been as bad as he thought. When he let himself, he had actually enjoyed the country. It was just at night or when his husband touched him the real reason came flooding back to him. After his reaction the first night Lucius had remained above the boxers. He knew that would change even before the six months were up. But he had been grateful. He kept having flashbacks every time Lucius tried. It made it all the harder. He had done his best to avoid his husband in the day when they returned. Between the size of the manor and his husband's work that was not too hard. It was lonely though. It was not like he could turn to Draco for company. He was reminded that he would be forced to go Slytherin in the fall. But they were not about to just bond.

The day before his birthday he was surprised. He knew that his wedding would be another wonderful event. Lucius had invited all of Draco's friends to come. Harry could not wait. He was reminded of birthdays before last summer. He had pretty bad ones in the past. But he should have been home with his dads. Well he was home. And though he had allowed Remus to be there for his wedding for him, he had not forgiven either of them for putting him through this.

His surprise was Severus. He had found the stables had become his one spot. It was the one place no one disturbed him. He had not tried riding yet. But the big bay who kept him company the eve of his wedding had become his sounding board. He thought how pathetic he had become that a horse had become his confidant. But other then the odd letter from George he had no one else. His husband seemed to think he could convert Harry into the proper husband by keeping him locked away. There would be guests for the party but even they were all snakes,

Severus watched him. "You know your husband would teach you to ride if you asked him. You seem to be quite fond of horses."

Harry sighed. "I have never been a horse person but Bailey here seems to be the only one who I can talk to. I do not need my husband to ruin my one escape."

He turned his attention back to the horse. He had taken a curry brush. One of the stable hands had shown him how to brush the horse. The man had thought he was nuts. The Malfoys did not brush and feed their own horses and definitely did not muck out stables but Harry had tried it all. It seemed even more odd since he did not ride the horse. But it gave him something to do. He was not sure if the horse belonged to someone. With his luck it would be his husband's horse. But he thought that Lucius would likely have one of the bigger horses down the block. Bailey was big and quite powerful but he was quite the gentle horse.

Severus fed the horse a carrot. "I wanted to let you know George is coming tomorrow for your birthday and Fred if we can convince your husband to allow it."

Harry looked up in surprise. "I didn't think he would allow even George. It would defeat his purpose. He is trying to cut me off from my old life to brainwash me."

Shaking his head Severus never thought he would have sympathy for Harry but he did. He had from day one at the manor. He tended to agree with Harry. He had when he at his wedding had accused his dads and Lucius of slavery. He could see why Harry was feeling like that. And Lucius definitely seemed to strip Harry of his old life. He had limited Harry's contact to George. Lucius was hoping if Harry was forced to befriend the snakes that summer he might be happier in Slytherin in the fall. Severus had tended to think it would do the opposite and tried to tell Lucius that but his friend very rarely took anyone else's advice. Eve his brother's.

Severus stopped him. "Just get through the summer. Back at school even if Slytherin you will be able to hang out with your friends. Just make it through a month."

Harry pulled his hand free. "How many friends do you think I will have left when they find out who I am married to? Or that I will be seeker for Slytherin now?"

That was a surprise. Harry had been refusing to play quidditch at all. The constant threat of trying for a baby in January if he did not play, must have finally got to Harry. He knew Harry had bee battling between the fear of a baby so you and loyalty to his team. He thought Harry had made the right choice. And not simply because he wanted his team to win. They might have won even without Harry playing as long as Gryffindor lost him. Harry was just no where near ready to be a daddy.

Severus handed him another brush. "Are they really your friends then? I assume your true friends won't mind either way. And perhaps you'll make some new."

Harry started with the new one. "I guess Luna and Neville, and I hope Hermione yes. But friends in Slytherin? That is a joke. What Pansy or a goon?"

Shrugging Severus tended to think Harry might actually find he had something in common with them Harry and Blaise he thought would likely get along. Blaise was Draco's best friend but he would likely be a lot more open minded about welcoming Harry into their circle. The others Harry would definitely have to face some third degree before he might ear a place among them. He probably would have faced worse but the fact that he was a Malfoy might shield him from the brunt of it. Draco and Harry would be potions partners with he knew Harry definitely was not pleased about.

Severus handed Harry his OWL marks. "It came to your dads. Remus asked me to give them to you and to tell you he was proud of how well you have done."

Harry looked down at the results and found he had passed all but history and divination, an A in astronomy, O in DADA and charms and E in the rest. He knew E was not high enough to follow through with potions. He would have bee disappointed before. He had wanted to be an auror. But he doubted he would even be allowed a career. He was not sure he would have been an auror now the war was over but he would have liked the option.

Severus saw his look. "I have been convinced to allow students with an E for at least two years to continue. You have managed an E every year you took my class."

Harry shook his head. "Not as bad as your accused me of being I guess. It doesn't really matter. Being Lucius' little play thing probably does not require education."

Severus cut him off. "Your husband will allow you to work. I believe he would like you like Draco to come work for him. He will find you a position in his company."

He knew when Harry turned away in anger and stopped talking all together he said the wrong thing. He had meant to comfort Harry with the knowledge he would have the chance to work and have a life beyond the manor. But once again all he had done was reflect once again how much control his husband loved to hold over his life ad his every action and seeming thought as well. Harry saw once again another option and choice in hi life being taken from him by his husband.

Harry looked up when he gave up and was leaving. "Why does he want to destroy my life? He is your brother. Does he get some sick pleasure from it or something?"

Severus turned back to him. "I don't know Harry. I hope he will come to his senses for your sake. Don't let him get to you and you might kick some sense into him."

He had ever thought he'd give Harry such advice. But he did. Harry would never be happy if jut submitted. And he knew some where Lucius was hoping for a proper marriage. Narcissa never battled him. She just had flings on the side. If Lucius was ever going to learn he could not always have it his way someone was going to have to actually stand up to him and he knew Harry could more the do that. Lucius did not intimidate him as much s others. Maybe there was some hope for the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was so excited. Why would he not be? Today was his sixteenth birthday. He got to celebrate it with his husband, his stepson and all his new little friends. He was jumping for joy. Or so his husband thought he should be. He seemed to think he was spoiling his husband. Harry was not sure if either twin was coming. He had been told Severus was trying to get Fred there. He assumed the reason they would be allowed, well Fred, was because he graduated. Lucius was trying to sever his ties with his old house and that included his friends as well. Harry lay in bed hoping they come. He had horrible birthdays in the past. Except last year Harry had always had his birthday alone with his relatives even when he was in school. But he had got used to the concept of having family and people to care about him over the last year and being cut off from that again was not easy for him. He had the other gift from his dads in the night stand. It had told him to wait till his birthday. His husband had offered to have them come. It was just another sign of just how little he knew his husband. He should have known how Harry would not want them. But of course he did not. Harry wondered if he knew and in fact was just trying to cause more pain for Harry.

His husband started to stir behind him. He had yet to grow accustomed to sleeping in his husband's arms. It took him forever to fall asleep. Lucius insisted on a spooning position. Harry would never feel at peace in them. He knew Narcissa had moved out of the room after Draco. Maybe when he gave his husband a son he would be free from it as well. But he doubted it. He was a prize. Narcissa he was forced to marry but Harry he wanted. Harry he had sought out. He had bought. Besides Harry was going to play quidditch. As much as he hated to play for the snakes. And his husband would have to wait two years for a baby.

Lucius' hand had gone from his hip and had strayed to his cock. Harry knew he was more then awake. He was not groping Harry unconsciously. Harry refused to allow his husband to know he was bothering him. But when the hand went under his boxers he jerked away violently. His last birthday with his Uncle flooded through his mind and memories of being fucked for the amount of years he had been alive came flooding through him.

Lucius stopped and turned him onto his back. "We really need to work on that little lion of mine. I will be touching you more and you know it."

Harry looked straight into his eyes. "You could just duct tape me to the bed and stuff your boxers into my mouth just like he did."

Lucius stared at him. He for a moment could actually think the man had a human side. It came out rarely. It had when he had been ill. Lucius had sent Severus and then brought George for him. But it usually slipped away quickly. Harry was his possession. He was little better then one of the horses. But that morning maybe as a birthday gift to his husband it seemed to last.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair. "I am not your Uncle. I will not gag and tie you up. I am not like that filthy muggle."

Harry smirked and pulled away. "Yes because you bought me so you can legally force yourself on me. At least he was not pretending to be all noble."

Before Lucius could react Harry slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He took a long hot shower. It had become custom enough. He knew like the years of his Uncle that the shower would not work. He would not feel clean again. He dressed and went back into the room. He had not been shocked to find an out fit laid out. Lucius was dressed when he came out and he found a late breakfast for they had slept in, waiting. Harry was shocked to find his favourite pancakes waiting for him.

Lucius handed him a gift when he sat down. "There is another waiting for you down stairs later; I would not want to be accused of ignoring my husband."

Harry took the package. "No you would not want that."

Inside Harry found a small bridle and saddle. His husband explained they were shrunk. Lucius had not failed to notice some things including all the time Harry spent down in the stables. His stable manager had told him Harry had asked how to muck out stables, groom and feed their horses. Harry had taken a shying to Bailey, one of the big bays he had bought for breeding. He assumed if he had found something that he could love. He had decided to officially make Bailey Harry's horse as he was the only one here without his own. He had bought a gift for Harry but Severus had confronted him the day before. It seemed he decided he was Harry's biggest fan. He convinced Lucius to send for both twins and do something to make his husband less depressed. He saw his husband's eyes light up with both the news of the horse and of the twins coming here as well.

He added. "I would offer to teach you myself but I have a feeling you'd refuse. Severus is willing to teach you to ride Bailey. I assume you'd have more fun."

Harry looked up. "Thank you Lucius. I appreciate the gift and for allowing my brothers to be here. And for the pancakes as well."

Though it definitely was far from his dream day Harry was happy for the food and for the gift. He had to admit he did want to learn to ride. He had not wanted to ask his husband or Draco. And he was scared the horse belonged to someone. He did, Harry. He had no idea Severus knew how to ride. He assumed the man had not told him because he had made an attempt at finding something perhaps Harry and Lucius could do together outside of the bedroom which might make things more civil for them. But Harry needed something away from his husband. He needed some freedom. He needed an escape before he went to school. Brushing and feeding Bailey had been a start but riding the big bay would likely b a more fulfilling escape for him he assumed.

Lucius handed him another package but this he recognized but he stood and let two people in. "I think you would probably prefer their company for this one."

Harry looked up to see the twins. "Thank you." and when Lucius was gone he hugged them both. "I am so glad you guys are here."

Returning the hug they sunk down with him. Harry was so glad to see Fred. He assured Harry that the rest of the family including Ron were still with him and wished they could be her for him. They were pleased to hear about the horse and pancakes and thought that Lucius was showing a human side. They convinced Harry to open the gift from his dads. The last had been cufflinks. This time he found a journal but inside it said a Pranksters guide to Hogwarts and was written by the marauders. It had a mini version of the map, a number of pranks they had com up with, hiding sports and more. There was a note on top which called him the next generation of the marauders and that they knew even as a snake that he would always make them proud. He was their son and always would be. There was a photo of the original marauders in it minus Peter, with Lily and baby Harry. Both of the twins held him as he had tears running down his cheeks. The cufflinks had been meant for the wedding to get him through the day. This was for the future.

Fred dried his tears. "We have a ton of pranks for you too. Might come in handy for those birthday guests waiting downstairs for us to bring you down."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry took a deep breath as he walked downstairs. He was just glad the twins were there with him. He at least had two friendly faces with him. He found Draco and his friends as well as his husband in the sitting room. Harry saw Draco's friends eying him up and definitely felt cold current running up his spine. He was reminded only Theo and Daphne had wanted him dead and they were gone. But none of them had ever been remotely friendly. Severus had tried to tell him Blaise was a good guy. And he knew Blaise had been friendly of sorts. Likely because his parents were never spies. But he was not sure that was going to get him through this. He just wished he could ignore his birthday this year. He assumed he had to face them some time. He was going to be in their house. Draco was the only one on the team. And he would not be living in the dorms. His classes were mixed with being an NEWT student. But he assumed sitting at Slytherin and having someone to talk to might be easier if his house did not hate him. The twins had said Ron was still behind him but he wondered if that would continue. Especially when Ron found out he would be playing seeker for the rival team. Ron's friendship had always been quite fickle at the best of times. The tournament had proved that once again.

Lucius came over to him when he saw Harry was not coming any further. Harry had no idea what was expected of him. This definitely was not a usual birthday. There was a pile of gifts. He wondered if they were all booby trapped. He could only imagine what Draco and his friends got him. Or his husband for that matter. He knew the twins would have products for him. Harry had after all given them his tournament winnings. They had bought their shop that summer because of him. Well part of him. He would always be a silent partner in the business. He didn't think he would share that with his husband. Lucius would likely not be impressed at all.

Lucius took his arm. "Everyone I guess we should properly introduce the birthday boy for the first time, my young husband and new Slytherin, Harry Malfoy."

Harry tried to free his arm from his husband. "Like they were not already aware of that. Thank you though for reminding me."

Drawing him into his arms Lucius decided to make another show. Harry refused to allow any other reaction when Lucius pulled away. Harry eyed the others up. He suddenly felt like he was in a room full of jackals and not snakes. As his husband moved away he almost wished he had not. He assumed the snakes would not have tried anything in front of his husband. Harry never thought he would look to his husband for protection

Pansy looked him up and down. "Marriage seems to be doing you some good. You no longer look like a mangy mutt. The clothes seem decent enough."

Harry smirked at her. "Unfortunately I can not pull off the pampered peacock look like Draco just yet. Maybe I need you to pick out my clothes like Draco."

He heard a slight chuckle. And he was surprised to see that it was coming from Blaise. And even Crabbe. Though Crabbe left off the laughing when Draco glared at him. Blaise just shrugged when Draco muttered something angrily at him. Harry was more the aware that Blaise was Draco's best friend. It was probably the only reason people knew him. He did not play quidditch and was not a bully so other then Draco he tended to fly under the radar.

Draco pointed at the table. "Might want to eat up. We spend our birthdays playing quidditch. Though it might not be fair you and those two against us."

Harry snorted. "Though putting Pansy on a broom might be a bit scary I can fly circles around you Drake. Even if I let you use my bolt and took your Nimbus."

Feeling like things might need to cool Lucius did direct them over towards the food. Harry was definitely surprised to fid muggle treats like pizza and hamburgers. He found himself having a half way decent chat with Blaise though Draco and Pansy kept shooting comments at him and the goons just glared at him. Harry was a bit cautious about opening the gifts after but he found mainly vouchers, some pranks from the twins and a book on quidditch from Blaise.

After some gloves from Severus Harry opened his husband's actual gift to him and found a new broom. Not just a broom. The thunder bolt. It was the top broom out there. And he could see there had been some alterations made to it, professional ones.

Lucius kissed him along the back of the neck. "I thought my husband could use a top broom. We want him to help Slytherin win this year. Besides Draco got one."

Harry was forced to admit it was a great gift no matter what team he was being forced to use it for. "Thank you."

Fred and George came to his side and started talking brooms with him and the game. He was reminded they were no longer on the team. They would not have to beat him into a pulp. He had to admit he was grateful that only Katie was left o the original team. He was not sure how Oliver and the other old team would react. He knew they would still have been his friends on the side but would have pummelled him on the field. Harry technically had to try out for the team but he doubted between his last name and his reputation that he would not make the team.

As they headed out to play Harry and his brothers took the air against Blaise, Draco and Goyle. Goyle looked over at him. "You know we will clobber you up here."

Harry snorted at him. "You actually have to get your broom off the ground first Goyle. You know the muscle you need up there is your brain, you might want to exercise it."

They took to the air with Harry and Draco player seekers, Blaise and Fred as chasers and Goyle and George playing keeper. Goyle almost fell off his broom twice and though the twins were much better seekers they had no problem out playing Blaise and Goyle who usually did not fly. And even matched on new brooms Harry flew circles around Draco. But there was no surprise there for he had out flown Draco on his 2000 when Draco had a 2001.

When they finally landed Draco grudgingly admitted. "Fine you can out fly me. I want to be keeper anyways. Good thing you're on our team this year."

Harry smiled slightly. "Good thing. Slytherin might win their first cup in what six years, the year between me and Charlie being seekers? You should thank me."

During dinner the talk was still a bit tense but Harry managed talking with Blaise and even the talk with Draco was slightly friendly though competitive. Pansy and the goons were slower to come around but if he could win over Draco he was sure to bring the other three over. He was not sue he wanted to win over Draco but he assumed that it would make the ext two years some what more bearable for him.

Harry was sitting and talking with Blaise after some cake when he noticed his husband kept watching them. He could not possibly be jealous. He had wanted Harry to make friends with his new house. And he was going just that. He knew Blaise was bi but his husband was a fool if he was jealous.

Lucius came over and whispered as Blaise was about to leave with the others he whispered. "I don't like my husband hanging all over other men."

Harry turned to look at him and whispered back. "I thought you'd be happy I was making friends. Never took you for the jealous type Lucius."

The anger in his husband's face told him he had definitely hit a nerve with him. He could not understand. His husband had invited them. He wanted Harry to make friends with the snakes. Surely he had not expected Harry only to make friends with Pansy and Millicent. And the goons were no chance in hell. He thought he would actually have made his husband proud. He did actually please one Malfoy but it was Draco who came his way when the others left.

Draco smirked. "You seemed to face the fire well enough. Keep it up and we might be willing to let you hang with us."

Harry returned the smirk. "Play nice and I might let you hang with me. I am the new Malfoy on the block. I might just be the new Prince of Slytherin."

Though Draco sneered for a moment Harry could not help but notice a hint if a humorous smile pass over his lips. Even Severus was. He was quite proud of how well Harry had handled it. He was expecting Harry to have pranked the snakes. Harry would not have won any respect from them. Going toe for toe with Draco on the other hand was another matter all together. Lucius though was steaming and definitely did not want Blaise any where near his husband. And Harry knew it. And Harry definitely knew he could play that quite easily.


	18. Chapter 18

The fact that Blaise was not invited to the manor the rest of the summer did not go unnoticed by Harry. He had no doubts why. But if his husband thought it would help any he had another thing coming. Harry was not interested in Blaise. As anything more then a possible friend in his new house. But Lucius did not need to know that. Harry may have been forced into the marriage. And he knew adultery was common in arranged marriages like this. But he would never have broken his vows. Even if forced upon him. But Lucius wanted to control everything. And he definitely cared nothing for his husband's feelings. And Harry decided to give some of it back. Maybe his husband would come to his bloody senses. And if not well Harry could have some fun. Besides Blaise was the closest thing to a friendly face in Slytherin. He knew with time Draco might. Draco was gone every day. He assumed he was visiting his friends since Blaise could not come over.

Severus spent a part of every afternoon teaching him to ride Bailey. He found he was a quick learner. And riding the horse was definitely funner then mucking stables. He did continue to keep care of his own horse. Including mucking stables. Severus thought it a bit odd but he understood. He was more surprised by mornings. Harry had a few days a week joined him in the lab. Harry made the excuse of wanting to improve his skills. Severus did not mind the company. He had been ordered to pair Harry and Draco together. Lucius made the excuse that Harry needed better grades now he was a Malfoy. Severus had a feeling it had more to do with Blaise. He was surprised when Harry was not allowed to go for his own school supplies and wondered f it had to do with his old friends or new.

Severus watched Harry the day before they left for school. He knew Harry was worried. And he more then understood. Harry would face his friends and the school. He had no idea what to expect. Having been forced to change houses would not help. Especially now that he was playing for the snakes. He hoped for Harry's sake it would go well. Harry would be apparating with them. Lucius had decided Harry was his husband and would not take the train. Draco would be with his friends.

Severus ladled out the potion which was done. "I know you're worried about school but the twins assured you about Ron. And you will be fine in Slytherin."

Harry sighed. "I thought my husband wanted me to get to know them and make friends first. But now he has cut me off from both my new house and my old."

That definitely could not be denied. Harry had not seen anyone but Draco his own age since his birthday. Blaise was not the only one who had not come. Harry had been meant to make friends with them before term. Lucius said it was why they came for the birthday. But that had all changed. Severus of course knew why. He never took his friend for jealous. Lucius absolutely denied he was jealous. He just did not want to be shamed. But Severus could see the green eyed monster. Lucius never cared about or wanted Narcissa. He did not care if she cheated on him. Harry was another matter. Harry he wanted. And he definitely would not be sharing him. Severus knew Lucius was going to do everything to control his husband. And that seemed to include cutting him off again. All he was doing was driving Harry away.

Severus knew Harry. He knew him well enough to know Harry would never cheat. He knew Harry was too honest a person. He may have been forced into this but he would be faithful. Harry had definitely not been flirting with Blaise. Blaise was just the friendliest face at his birthday but for his brothers. But he had a feeling Harry had seen he got a rise out of his husband and was considering using that to his advantage.

Severus looked at Harry. "I know you want to give your husband some of his own medicine but be careful. Blaise is a good guy and you don't want to hurt him."

Harry sighed. "I will not lead Blaise on. My husband was jealous from us talking. But I will not allow my husband to run me off one of the few friendly faces."

He was reminded he himself had told Harry to keep fighting. He was not going to win by giving into his husband. He needed to kick some sense into Lucius. He knew Harry was right. Harry would not think to hit on Blaise and hurt him. He did not have enough snake in him. And he could see Harry was starting to like Blaise. He knew Harry was the only one who stood to be hurt. Playing with fire with Lucius was dangerous and Lucius was usually not the one who got hurt in the end.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "I think you've got a good idea. But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Lucius is stuck in his ways Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know. But if I am married to him till one of us dies I have nothing to lose. Maybe I can kick the man into the twentieth century. At least I hope."

He was grateful that they would be living in apartments far from his. He had a feeling things would be explosive. He thought about offering Harry his guest room if things got bad. He did not see Harry camping out in Slytherin if he had problems. But for now he did not say it. Harry should not be encouraged to run away. He was going to need to face his husband. Lucius would not come to see some sense unless Harry continued to show him he could not always get away with what ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Harry escorted Draco to the train the next day. He spotted some of his friends but was not allowed to go see them. Hermione and Ron both sent apologetic looks at him. He knew when he got to school his husband could not keep him from them. But he wished he could go see them. He wished he was allowed to go on the train. Draco would not have been guarding him. Harry could have snuck off to see his friends. But he assumed that was one reason his husband decided to take him to school himself. That and Blaise. Of course the official excuse was they were married. And they needed time to settle into their apartments at school.

Harry noticed Blaise as they were seeing Draco off and smiled. "Hey Blaise. How did your family trip to Egypt go last week?"

Blaise returned the smile. "I assume you are joining us at your new table at the feast. Sit next to me and I'll tell you about it."

His husband's look he definitely did not miss. He meant it what he said to Severus. He would not lead Blaise on. Blaise would know it was just friendship. Besides Blaise obviously knew he was married. But hanging out with Blaise was as much for him as getting at his husband. H needed at last on e friend in his new house. And Blaise seemed cool enough. They actually had a bit in common. They were both into charms. Blaise had actually mentioned at his birthday that his dad's investment company had a treasure and security division that did work similar to Bill and he thought Harry should consider coming and working there. The job was more exciting and money better then the bank, and something a Malfoy could be seen doing. Harry wondered what Lucius would ay if he told him he wanted to work for the Zaibinis.

Lucius was brooding and cold as they headed for school. He did not even speak to Harry till they got to their new rooms. They were to be dungeon dwellers. The apartments had wall to wall bookcases in the sitting room except one wall with a liquor cabinet, some pictures and a desk area for Harry. The furniture was expensive and elaborate, probably from the manor and there was the family crest above the mantle.

His husband took him into the bedroom and started disrobing them both. Harry stood stark still before Lucius drew him in close. "What did I say about Blaise?"

Harry smirked at him. "I recall you telling m to make friends with Slytherin and Blaise and I have become real friendly."

Lucius snarled and for a moment Harry was scared he would rape Harry. But instead he turned Harry around and led him to the bathroom. Harry found himself in a bath with his husband. He had a feeling Lucius had been on the verge of forcing him on the bed but he had reminded himself of the six month promise.

Lucius bit into the back of his neck. "You will not be flirting with him do you hear me?"

Harry looked over his shoulder. "I am not flirting with him. I am making friends as ordered. And I remind you husband that you can not pick my friends."

Though Lucius he knew felt like he could indeed do that his husband held his tongue for a moment. Harry knew it was not the last he heard about this. Lucius was not on for backing down. But if Lucius thought Harry was scared of him he had another thing coming. Harry may have been forced to marry him but he was not about to become this man's little lap dog. Lucius would just have to learn to get used to the word no.


	19. Chapter 19

As they got to the Great Hall it did not seem the subject had been dropped. He knew it would not. He knew his husband would not let him have the last word. He had backed off to early. Just before they went in, the sorting ceremony just ending Lucius stopped him. Harry knew he was to be presented as the new member of Slytherin while his husband was introduced as the new DADA professor.

Lucius held him. "You will sit next to Draco or with the first years, I don't care but you will not sit next to HIM."

Harry tilted his head. "Him? My dear husband you are going to have to be a bit more specific. I really don't know who you are talking about."

Technically Harry could have said he would sit with Gryffindor instead. But tonight he could not. It was technically not against rules to sit at another house table. The Patil twins often sat together. But during the opening feast it was. You had to sit with your own house. And Harry noticed Slytherin's patch was on his new robes. He could not even argue for sorting. The hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin. It told him he would do better there. But he was not about to admit that to Lucius.

Lucius angrily whispered right to his ear. "You know exactly who I am talking about. I will not be embarrassed by my husband hanging all over someone else."

Harry pulled away from him. "Of course my husband, I will do anything you ask of me dear husband. I am at your service."

Though Lucius knew something was up he was forced to hold his tongue. The doors to the hall opened up as the sorting was over. He knew Harry had not given up. Just like Harry had known when they had gone to the bath it was not over. They were far too stubborn both of them Severus had said. And neither would back down. Lucius for a moment actually smiled. His husband was definitely full of fire. And it definitely made his blood pump. His marriage with Narcissa had been cool. She had not stood up to him. She had just ignored him. And cheated on him. Harry definitely had fire. But he would tame him. He looked forward to taming him. He had tamed horses. He had tamed dogs. He had tamed house elves. Husbands could be no harder then that he assumed. And he definitely planned on trying to find out.

Harry saw all the eyes o him. He had not felt that uncomfortable since his first year. He knew they were all looking for the ring. His marriage had been well known. Harry saw some looks of compassion and a few waves his way from the lions. He hoped they would continue to be friendly. He was sure most did not know that Harry had no idea how his old house would handle finding out he had turned on the team as well.

Albus stood. "I would like to properly introduce our new DADA teacher Professor Malfoy. As well as to announce the news of the marriage of our own Harry Potter to Professor Malfoy this summer. Harry Malfoy will be joining his stepson in Slytherin this year."

Lucius through the nuke warm clapping led Harry towards the table. "Remember what I said to you my little husband. I can see you from the head table."

Harry put on the most innocent of smiles and waited till his husband was away before he sunk down between Millicent and Blaise. Draco was across the table and sent a look at him. Draco actually seemed almost half smiling. He was not about to admit it around his dad but he was quite impressed by Harry actually standing up to his dad. There were few people who would. Draco did from time to time but not like Harry. But then again his dad could not threaten Harry with much. Harry could not be divorced or cut off. And even if Lucius could find a way to cut off his husband from the Malfoy money, Harry had inherited the massive Potter estate.

Blaise looked at Harry. "Draco warned me your husband thinks we are flirting and that you might want to keep your distance."

Harry sighed. "I am not flirting. I hope you don't think I am. You're a great guy and easy to talk to. Nothing else. I could use a friend over here."

Blaise laughed. "Then you have one. Trust me I know you're not flirting and you're pretty cool."

Harry happily sunk into talk of Egypt with him. And about his dad's company. His dad's business had many facets but Blaise knew about the security and treasures. They had been in Egypt for some of it that summer helping so a joint project with Gringotts and the ministry. Draco joined in once and a while. He did not seem as angry as he had at Harry's birthday that Harry and Blaise were becoming friends. He wondered if Draco was hoping to see Harry get pummelled by his dad.

Draco turned to him over pudding. "Dad is looking daggers. You might want to be careful over there. We need you playing seeker this year so we can win."

Harry saw he was right. "My husband quite clearly told me he did not want me sitting next to Goyle. Not sure why. It must be his animal magnetism or something."

Over hearing that Goyle did not look pleased but the others their age were laughing when they heard that. Anyone who had been at his birthday knew who his husband had been talking about. Even Crabbe gave Goyle a nudge to shut him off. His husband was seething when he came to collect Harry from the table. He kept his composure until they got downstairs but as Harry was about to climb into bed his husband pressed him up against the bed post.

He snarled. "I told you not to sit next to him. You told me you would not. I do not like being mad a fool of."

Harry backed away. "You told me not to sit next to Goyle and I didn't. If I was wrong you should be clearer. Maybe I will sit with my old house tomorrow."

Pulling Harry to a long hard kiss Lucius was snarling under his breath. He was not about to allow his husband to get the best of him. He was Lucius Malfoy. No sixteen year old was going to out do him. Harry would learn his place and soon. Fire had its place but it was not in public. Why did it have to be Blaise? Any of the other boys he could have owled their dad and forced them to back off. Carlos would laugh in his face if he insisted the man tell his son to back off. Carlos would likely encourage his son to do the exact opposite. They had been friends in a sense for years and their son's best friends but like Severus, Carlos let him get away with very little.

He pulled his husband down into bed. "You will sit with Slytherin but you will watch you act around him. You will not be aloe with him. I will not have talk."

Harry plastered on another one of his sickening sweet smiles. "Of course my dear husband. I will do what ever you ask my dear husband."

Lucius watched as Harry drifted off to sleep. He had no idea if he wanted to strangle or kiss his husband. He was getting under his skin. Lucius would never admit that. Or the horrible suggestion Severus made that he was jealous. Both were preposterous. He just did not want to be shamed by his husband. Nothing more then that.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was not sure how he was looking forward to today. He at least had mixed classes all day. He would be able to see his friends. He still had no idea how they would react when they learned he would be playing for Slytherin. He hoped they would understand. It was not simply his love for the game. It was also not wanting to become a dad. He knew his husband would keep to his word. He would not use protection when Harry had to finally go to bed with him. With his luck he would get pregnant at the drop of a hat. Male pregnancies usually took time. But Harry had never had luck. Harry would likely be pregnant the moment his husband took time. It would be the Gods way of once again laughing in his face and reminding him that life was never fair, at least not for him that was for sure.

Harry woke to an empty bed and slipped into the bathroom. When he got out of the shower and again found clothes waiting for him when he got out. He was not sure why his husband cared. He would be in his school robes. But he was not in the mood for an argument over clothes. He had bigger battles for him to fight. Harry dressed, admitting he looked decent in the clothes. His husband had made sure they were perfectly tailored to fit him. The only thing he really wished to rid himself of had been the rings but he knew he could not. Once the binding had been completed it actually became impossible for Harry to remove them. Not until Lucius died. And he had a feeling he would likely be the first to go no matter how much older Lucius was then him.

Harry found his husband in the sitting room with breakfast. Some how he was not surprised. Eating down here would keep him from Blaise. Or from the lions. He wondered how often his husband would insist on meals here. He took his place across from Lucius at the table.

He smirked at him. "Decided that Goyle's animal magnetism might be too over powering for me to resist? I promised my beloved husband to keep my distance."

Lucius was not at all humoured. "This has nothing to do with HIM. I just wanted a nice romantic breakfast with my husband before his first class."

Harry could see from his schedule he had double potions that morning. But it was definitely an excuse. His husband did not want just his company. He had decided he could not keep enough of an eye on his husband from the head table. Harry smiled inwardly as he realized he was really getting under the man's skin. He loved it. He thought that it might take more time. He definitely was pleased he could give his husband a taste of his own medicine.

Lucius grabbed him before he left. "You will be having diner down here as well. We will eat all meals but lunch down here till you prove your manners little one."

Harry tried to pull away from him. "Why don't you just ask the headmaster to let me eat with you t the head table? Then you could even feed me if you wanted."

Lucius pulled him in for a long harsh kiss. "Don't think that I have not considered it my little love. You don't learn quick and I will seriously consider it."

Looking at his husband he knew Lucius was not kidding. And he knew it was possible. Teacher's spouses could sit at the head table. There had been none during Harry's days. But George had heard in the days when Charlie and Bill were students there had been. Madam Pomfrey was a widow and her husband used to. The only reason Harry was not already was the fact that he was a student and had a place to sit. A spouse would normally not have had any other place to sit. Lucius finally let him go and h had never been so happy to get to potions class.

He was not so happy when he found out that he was going to be paired with Draco. He had no doubt why. He knew his husband was behind it. He shared a look with Blaise who was paired with Hermione behind him. Actually he shared a look with them both. Hermione sent a genuine smile at him and Harry was reassured.

Draco got him started on the most basic task. "Father said it was because he wanted you to uphold the Malfoy name. But I have a feeling it was for other reasons."

Harry shrugged. "It has to be because Malfoys have to be top of the class. You know Goyle was not smart enough to continue. What else could he be worried about?"

Draco laughed. "Tom told me to tell you that try out are this weekend. He was hoping to talk to you at breakfast. He is practically salivating you will be playing."

Harry shrugged and he was pulled into quidditch talk with his stepson as odd as a term that still seemed to be for him. Harry and Draco managed a perfect potion and Harry saw the shock in Severus' face when he had to give Harry a perfect mark in his class. Harry had an E every year but this was new. Severus could not deny for what ever reason Harry wad Draco were paired together they made a good team. And he thought it would likely be good. Not only for marks. Harry would be a Malfoy for many years to come and it would be good for Harry ad Draco if they were able to become friends with each other.

Harry joined the snakes for lunch but he had a free period. He was not sure how his old friends would react but he headed their way. He needed some sense of normalcy back in his life. Draco was growing on him and Blaise was cool but he wanted his old friends as well.

Hermione hugged him. "We missed you so much. I can't believe what your dads did to you. You know this changes nothing for us."

Ginny hugged him as well. "You know we are cool with you, eve if you have gone snake. You can still come hang our with us in Gryffindor."

Ron shook his head. "That is if you have not gone full traitor on us and you have joined the Snakes quidditch team for us."

Harry went white in the face and that was answer enough for Ron. He could see that Ron looked ready to rip him apart. And some others like Seamus and Dean. Katie did not seem bothered and Ginny and Hermione had not left his side. He had known this would not go down well with some but he had hoped at least Ro would remember how long they had been friends. But Ron's friendship had always been fickle at best. Neville, the girls and Katie seemed the only ones not ready to hex him.

Ron snarled at him. "You can go and sit with your dam new friends. We do not need traitors like you hanging around us. You are Malfoy scum like the ferret."

Hermione tried to stop Harry but Harry shook his head. "I have to go. I was supposed to meet my husband before DADA this afternoon."

Never in a hundred years had Harry thought he would use his husband as an excuse. But right now he needed to get out of there. He was having a hard enough time. Being married to Lucius, having to get used to a new house and try and settle into his new life was a nightmare enough. He needed all of his energy just to put up with his husband without having one of his best friends turn on him like this.

Lucius looked up surprised when he came into the class. "So anxious to see me little love that you needed a snog before class?"

Harry drew away from him. "I decided you were less stomach churning then the lovely reception I got from my old house. I am sure you'll be happy to hear."

Harry pulled away from his husband and slumped down into a desk. He did not care to watch his husband gloat. He was sure he would be over the moon about this. He wanted Harry to be miserable. He wanted to destroy his life. And he had just succeeded at another step.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry lay entwined with his husband. Though Lucius had kept his word he still insisted on full physical contact in bed. Harry had grown accustomed to waking with his husband groping him. Not accustomed in a good way. Harry at least could fall asleep now. He did not lay awake for hours. It had been three days since they got to school. Harry assumed having something else to think on helped. He used the excuse of having Draco to help with homework, to get him from his husband. Lucius seemed pleased enough that Harry was studying and trying to do the Malfoy name proud that he did not seem to mind if Harry was in Slytherin all the time with Blaise. Lucius assumed that Harry would not be alone with Blaise. And Harry did not know but he had been told by Severus in no uncertain terms to back off.

It was Saturday morning. The Slytherins had the morning practice for try outs. Harry had been assured there was no chance he would not make it. Really he knew. Between his skills and his last name of course. Draco had needed brooms to help him get on the team. Harry had seen Draco fly earlier that week. He did have a better skill as a keeper. Not many players could handle more then one position. Harry could have played beater if he really wanted to. Oliver was not the only one to say it. Harry did not have the skill to play chaser or keeper. He would definitely never make the team as either. He had practiced with the chasers before but had no skill.

Lucius sunk his teeth into his husband's neck as they woke and stroked his cock. "I am not sure I like having to let you out of my bed so early every morning."

Harry tried to pull away but found himself on his back. "You were the one who convinced me to play for them. You don't get to back out now."

Lucius lowered his mouth to his husband's hungrily. Harry knew his husband was not happy. He tended to kiss Harry to stop himself from yelling. It was not that he was trying to be nice. By no means. Lucius did not want Harry to think he was getting under his skin. Harry knew Lucius had been accused of being jealous before. And not just by him. But Lucius just proved again in his mind that he was right.

Lucius drew away. "I could change my mind. I am your husband. I could forbid you from playing. I could take you now and get you nice and pregnant."

Harry did not back down. "Then do it. Just do it. But you won't. You won't because you'd lose your power over me. You'd have no threats left over me."

Lucius let him go. "I won't. But not because you think I am trying to control you. But because I am man of my word. And I will keep to it."

Taking advantage of the fact his husband let go Harry slipped from bed. He was anxious to get away from Lucius. He had been right. It was the reason Lucius kept his hands off as much as he did. He knew the moment he raped Harry he would lose what little power he had over Harry. Harry would have nothing to keep his mind on. He for a moment wished as he showered and dressed that his husband would. The fear and threat hanging over his head h hated. But he shook away the thought. He did not want his husband to touch him. He was sick when he thought about his husband touching him. He was not a virgin but he had lost his innocence to rape. He had hoped the next time he had sex it would be for love. But unless his husband died in the next six months he knew that would never be.

He hurried out before breakfast and found Draco waiting for him. Draco smiled. "Ready to try out? I don't know you're nervous, I should be the nervous one."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "There is no way you're not making the keeper position. Well your dad might have to buy the rest of the team new brooms."

Draco chucked glove at him. Draco in reality had been a good seeker. He was not the best though. He would have always preferred being keeper. But this was the first time since he started school that there had been an opening. The reason his dad had bought the brooms, other then it was expected of Lucius in hi spy role to be throwing around money and his son to be the best of all of his house, was because Slytherin usually preferred players to be in the higher years, third year was usually the youngest they would choose from. Even that was rare. Adrian Pucey had been the youngest on the team before Draco. Harry wished that Adrian was still on the team, he was a lot friendlier then some of the others. But at least Flint had graduated, besides he had been a Death Eater and was gone.

Tom looked at Harry. "It seems no one else wanted to try out against you but we're going to put you into the stir still and see how you move up there."

Harry nodded and mounted his new broom. "I would expect no less. Besides I have been anxious to try out the new broom."

Draco did have to try out for there were a few others but Harry could see that Draco was a sure bet. Harry had never had to try out for the team. Oliver had been told his skill from Minerva. It seemed odd once again it happened. But then again Slytherin had seen him play for how many years now. And beat them every time. They would have been insane to not choose him. He had insisted on a try out even though Tom had said it was not needed. Draco had confirmed they put jump the list but no one had signed up for it. By the end of the practice when they were finished cool down and changing Tom came over to them.

He was smiling. "Like it is a surprise to any of us but it seems that there will be two Malfoys on the team this year. Draco you are officially our new keeper."

Draco laughed and when he and Harry left he shrugged. "Coming to the common room or what? The guys will want to know how our try outs went."

For a moment Harry actually thought he should go home and tell his husband. But he shook away the stupid idea. His husband probably had been spying anyway. He happily accompanied Draco. Though Hermione, Ginny and Katie had been good as well of course as Neville, he had not been near Gryffindor since the first day of class when he had the run in with Ron. Though he would not call him and Draco exactly friends yet they were getting along and he assumed they were getting there.

They ran into Ron along the way. Ron sneered. "So you actually did it and tried out for the team? You better watch your back. You would not want to miss a game."

Harry looked at him. "There are only two Weasley who could hex someone and not get caught and one is not you. You'd be in detention for a month before you did."

Harry headed off with Draco. He swore Draco to not say anything to his dad. The last thing he needed was Lucius going crazy over some stupid comment. His husband did not care about him but he did care about his bloody family honour he was always spouting on about. He was sure Lucius would force him to do something like quitting the team and never leaving the apartments without an escort or with him. Draco agreed with him. He would not have put it past his father either.


	22. Chapter 22

They had the first quidditch game of the season before Halloween that year. Harry was glad he had been convinced to try out. Quidditch had become his escape. His husband limited how much time he spent in Slytherin. It seemed to have donned on him that Blaise was there. If Harry wanted more study time with Draco and the others he either had to do it in the library or have them over. Despite his husband's control Harry had managed to make friends with Draco and most of the snake. He would not call himself close with any but Blaise but it had made the tension that he faced and kept him from going mad. Quidditch though for a different team was one of the few parts of his old life he still had.

The last practice he had before the game Harry had to head for Gryffindor. He and Hermione were partners for a project in charm. He promised to get a book from her. His husband had not protested his partnering. He appreciated Hermione was one of the top two students. He thought she would be good for Harry's grades too.

Harry was happy to be in Gryffindor in a good mood, talking to Katie and Ginny as well. He shared a look with them. "No hard feelings on Saturday?"

Katie smirked at him. "Getting ahead of yourself are you? You know Ginny is a pretty good seeker too. I would not count your win before you have it."

Laughing Harry readily agreed. Most of the team was new. Katie, Ginny and Ron had played the previous year. Katie was the only one who had more then a year's experience on the team. Well Dean and the beaters had played but not even a full season. Harry knew the snakes had always been weaker but they had years under their belt every one of them and while they would never have beat Harry's old team, he had a feeling they would win. But he would not count his chickens before they hatched that was for sure. He knew that the lions could definitely win.

Harry shrugged. "How about this if we win you guys can come to our celebration party and if you win I come to yours?"

Katie clapped him on the back. "You have a del. Though you will have to protect us from your house and we will you from some of ours."

Hermione had come up behind them with the book. She shared a look with Ginny. Hermione was not fond of how Ron was acting at all. Harry had thought the two would start dating. They had been flirting all last year. But Harry had noticed they were really not even speaking to each other any more. Harry was not surprised. Hermione and Ron always had their problems. Harry had been the glue that held their threesome together. Harry had a feeling if he had remained friends with Ron that the relationship might have grown and they could have become closer but without Harry the tension seemed to have got the better of their faltering friendship.

Ron had appeared though as Harry was leaving. "Have been watching your team out there. Think you're so good don't you? We will whip your ass out there."

Harry smirked at him. "If Gryffindor beats Slytherin it will be in spite of you. We both know you only made keeper because there was no better choice last year."

Katie had not called for full try outs. Those who were on the team were again. Cormac had been the only other choice last year. And Ron had done better. But Ron had little skill. The only real chance would be if Ginny caught the snitch early on. And while she was quick on her broom and her skill was improving she was a better chaser then she was a seeker. She would have remained a chaser if Harry had not switched teams, or they had a better alternative. But the other seekers they had tried out were no where near at her level. There were better choices for a new chaser then there was for seeker.

Ron snatched Harry by the hand as he went to leave and when Harry moved to snatch it away Ron slammed his arm hard into the wall. "Where are you going?"

Harry yanked his hand free. "I don't know about you but I for one do not want to get kicked out of the game for missing curfew tonight. Get out of my way."

Though Ron looked like he was going to say something he saw Katie and Ginny as well as Hermione with wands and thought better of it. He muttered a threat to Harry under the breath and stormed off towards the stairs to go up to his dorm room. Harry winced as he moved his arm. The little twit had caused what harry knew would be bruising down his arm and wrist.

Hermione looked at him anxiously. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to Poppy and have her check on your arm."

Harry shook his head. "It is nothing. You know that Ron is a weakling. I have to get to bed. I have to be up at dawn for warm up before the game."

Harry knew that it was nothing. And the last thing he needed was Poppy going over board about it. He was not surprised when his husband did not notice anything was wrong with him when he got home. Harry would likely have to be on fire before his husband would notice something was wrong with him. Lucius did not care about him as long as he did not embarrass his precious family honour.

Lucius drew him into his arms and towards bed. "Time for bed my little husband. Would not want you too tired for the game tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the game continued Harry had to remind himself he was Slytherin. Not that the robes did not help. But every time he heard Slytherin score he had to remind himself to be happy. It only took the first few times. Ron seemed to have got wore then ever. Draco was playing amazing and his new team was working well under their new captain. Harry grimaced a moment as he did a roll and had to put pressure on his right arm, as he avoided a bludger that had been sent at him.

It was about an hour and a half into the game and his team was up 50 points. He spotted the Golden snitch and went into a dive. Ginny had spotted it t the same time but even without having the faster broom he knew he would beat her. The snitch was just above the ground and Harry was the only one who was able to do a dive that low. Harry had done ones lower then that with no problem. He watched as Ginny pulled out of the dive much sooner and his fingers snagged the snitch but when he went to pull his broom out of the dive he just made it as his arm was screaming in agony.

The team landed and came to hug him as the announcer called they had won. Draco slapped him on the back. "Awesome catch Harry. Been way too long."

Harry ignored the pain in his arm and smiled. "You guys were playing amazing out there too. I think we have the cup in the bag."

Though Ron stormed past him and sent him a deadly look Katie and Ginny came his way and hugged him. They mentioned the party and Harry was surprised when Tom and Draco themselves invited the tem to come to the celebration party. Harry was slow getting cooled down and was the last in the dressing room after the shower and was surprised when the door opened and his husband came in.

Harry looked at Lucius. "Worried I am having a rendezvous or something in here?"

Lucius came over to him and took him by his sore arm but above the elbow. "What happened to your arm?"

Harry tried to hide a wince. "Nothing. It's not like you care anyways. My ass is fine and that is all you care about. Now let me go."

Lucius did not do that. And for a moment he wondered if his husband would try something. He was shocked when Lucius rolled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal the bruising running an ugly purple all along his arm. He had hid it under a pyjama top the night before.

Lucius was quite gentle as he traced Harry's bruises. "Who did this to you Harry? And why didn't you tell me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Lucius was quite gentle as he traced the bruises. "Who did this to you Harry? And why didn't you tell me?"

Harry smirked. "Like you bloody well care. Well maybe you do because you're the only one who gets to man handle your husband."

Lucius shocked him by turning him around and while he dropped Harry's bruised arm he held him around the waist and directed him out the door. He did not speak to Harry until they got back to the school. He was not sure what his husband was doing. And he was a bit scared. Lucius usually would have said something to him. He found himself down in the dungeons which was not odd. What was odd he found himself in Severus' private potions lab.

Severus had been at the game of course but he had come here after. "Lucius what can I do for you?"

Lucius directed Harry into a chair. "Maybe you can get him to talk. He refuses to tell me what happened."

Harry was surprised when his husband turned around and stormed out of the room. He looked in confusion at where his husband had left. Lucius had backed down? That definitely seemed out of place. Lucius only backed away from a fight when he was losing his temper. He would back off so that Harry did not think he was jealous. It usually ended with his husband forcing him into one of his long painful kisses or into a bath to grope him. Harry was seriously confused at what had happened with his husband. It was not that he wanted Lucius to do that but he was unnerved.

Severus eyed him. "Harry what is going on? I could tell you were in pain out there."

Harry sighed and showed him his arm. "It is nothing. Just some bruises."

Severus stopped him from leaving. He actually took Harry into his sitting room instead. He made Harry sit down on the couch. Harry was just rolling with more confusion. First his husband and now Severus. They seemed the perfect friends. Neither of them felt the need to explain things. But Severus at least seemed to care. He had shown that more then once. He had helped Harry through the summer. Harry was not sure he could have made it this far. Never in a million year would he have thought that he would have been relying on him. But with his dads out of the picture Severus had in a way become the adult that Harry seemed to be able to trust.

Severus left him for a few moments. He did not order Harry to remain or ward the door. Harry knew he could have left. But he remained. He was not sure why. Maybe because he had no idea where to go. His husband would surely be waiting. He remained put for nothing more then not being sure what else to do. Severus returned a few moments later and had some medical supplies with him. Harry was reminded once again that the man was a healer.

Severus sat down. "I would ask if your husband has done this to you but I know from what he said he didn't."

Harry shook his head. "I hurt my arm when I was practicing. Nothing more then that."

He could tell the older man did not believe him. Really that was nothing new. Severus had been calling him liar from his first year here at school. But in all fairness right now he would have been right. Harry did not know why he was keeping his mouth shut. Ron was being a prat. And he deserved to have detention for hurting him. And really he had enough witnesses. But he seemed to have a loyalty to his friend even if he was not showing any back. He wished that he understood. He never thought quidditch was enough to throw their relationship away over. But the fact he was married to Lucius and befriending Draco probably did not help. Ron seemed the one Weasley who took the old Malfoy/Weasley feud to heart, not at least enough that he would turn his back on Harry over it.

Severus did not speak for bit. He began massaging some bruise cream into Harry's arms as well as something for the muscles. Severus of course saw the finger prints in the bruises along the wrist and knew that someone had done this to Harry.

Severus bandaged the arm. "I will not lose my cool as Lucius would. Someone hurt you Harry. Now tell me who did this. Harry come on please."

Harry refused to look at him. "Ron. He is angry that I am playing for Slytherin. He grabbed me before I left the tower last night."

Severus had his suspicions of course. He had seen the tension between the former friends. He knew Ron had never been that loyal. He had not suspected this though. It worried him. He was bothered both by Ron and Harry. He knew this might not but the last time, and he was not certain it was the first. He was worried Harry was not about to report anything. Harry had suffered a lot of abuse when he was a kid and he had told no one but George.

Severus sat back. "You need to tell someone if this happens again. I would like it to be your husband but if you won't go to him, you are to come to me."

Harry shook his head. "It is nothing. And it is not like he cares anyways. He is just angry some other man has manhandled his husband."

He knew the boy had every reason to doubt Lucius. Christ Lucius did manhandle Harry quite often. But he had seen the concern in Lucius' eyes and heard it in his voice. In his own way Lucius was worried. He had proved that by bringing Harry here. He had been willing to admit he could not control Harry, to get Harry help. That was a step for Lucius. Quite a step. Lucius was trying. He was battling with his up bringing. There were certain things expected of a consort. He had given Harry many more freedoms then expected of him. But Harry was not raised in that world.

Severus led him to the door. "Lucius was genuinely worried Harry. I know my brother. It might help you two if you would talk to him. Just think about it."

Harry gave him a look like he thought he was crazy. "Thank you for your help."

He headed for Slytherin where he had headed for the party. Draco had been worried about where he had been. Harry assured his stepson he was fine. The house was in high spirits. It was the first time in a long time that the team had beat the lions. Harry took his mind off his arm. He was reminded though as the party went on he was truly a snake now. And that Severus had always had such an open door policy with his house. Maybe he should take the man up on his offer for someone to talk to. He could not get his husband off his mind though. Or the words Severus had said. Harry could not deny that he had also heard slight concern in his husband's voice.

Lucius watched him when he came in from the party. "How was the rest of your day?"

Harry sighed and looking at his arm he spoke, not looking g up. "Ron grabbed me as I was leaving the tower and smashed my arm into the wall. Nothing more."

He was not sure how his husband would react. He was worried Lucius was going to head straight for Gryffindor and do something. Harry was his property after all. Maybe he would have Ron charged with vandalism. Assault was only for people. He had stopped being a person when he married. He was a possession like a book. Lucius could make sure though that he got compensation for his bruised goods.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucius was watching him. He was not sure he liked that. He felt like he was being eyed up like meat. If he wanted money for his bruised goods he knew where Ron was. He would not get much from Ron though. He would likely get some satisfaction from it. He had never liked the Weasleys. Maybe he would sue the family. Harry could only imagine the press then. Lord Malfoy sues Weasley clan for vandalism of property.

Lucius watched him for a moment. "If he touches you again I want you to tell someone. He is not to get away with hurting you."

Harry tried to draw away from him. "Fine. I will tell you next time so you can examine your bruised goods. Now can I go to bed or what?"

He moved to go past his husband but Lucius stopped him. He was quite gentle and made sure to take Harry by his uninjured arm. He directed Harry to the couch. Harry did not have the energy to protest. It had been too long of a day. The quidditch game and the party had been amazing. Taking to Severus had been tiring. He was not in the mood for another talk. But he assumed the sooner he let his husband have his little I am master lecture, the sooner he could go to bed.

Lucius sat down. "Harry you are my husband, not a possession. And I am worried. Do you really think I like seeing you in pain like that?"

Harry was a bit surprised. "Physical maybe not. But you don't seem to care about my emotional. But I forget I am a mindless little animal to you."

Lucius cut him off. He needed Harry to understand. He was trying. He didn't know what was expected. He had watched his parents' marriage. He had watched most old blood marriages. There were a few exceptions. Carlos and Maria were genuinely in love and had a true partnership. Blaise's mom was a healer. Lucius was taught this. He was taught what was expected of his spouse. They were to be hostess and mother, or host and carrier in this case. Their husbands were their lives. Narcissa had known her place. Well that and Death Eater. He was waiting on a baby. Harry could have a career. He was in school. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

Lucius took his hand. "I am trying here. I am trying. I am trying to make you more comfortable with me. To give you some freedom. Why can't you see that?"

Harry tried to take his hand back. "You just want to rape me. Just like my Uncle. You don't care. You don't care any more then he did. You don't care I am....."

Scared Lucius finished for him in his head. He was scared. Harry would never in a hundred years admit it. Especially not to him. But he saw it in Harry's eyes. He was trying to be gentle. He was not forcing Harry. Harry was getting another six months. Narcissa had been presented to his bed on their wedding night. Harry had not. He thought Harry would not see him as such a monster and would not be so uncomfortable with the prospect if he waited. Narcissa had hated Draco and tried to kill him before and after she gave birth. Lucius had agreed to wait on the baby because he was hoping this time around for a happy pregnancy and a loved baby by both.

He knew what Harry had suffered. Not because Harry had told him. George had to tell him. George had told him of how Harry had lost his virginity. He had told him of the abuse. He could understand the fear in Harry. He needed Harry to know that.

Lucius sighed. "Harry I know what you have suffered. And I don't want to be associated with your Uncle. I am trying here. I know I screw up. But I am trying."

Harry left his hand in place. "You don't get it. You don't. Do you know what if feels like being groped by you? With all of your constant talk about sex as well."

How to make the man see what he was doing? He could barely sleep many nights. He hated the feel of the man's hand on his cock. Or waking up every morning to his teeth sinking into the back of his neck in some kind of a possessive kiss. His husband joining him for every bath and shower, touching him and washing him. As much as the thought of sex scared and sickened him, he almost wished it would just happen now. He didn't think it could ever become easier for him to handle. He did not love Lucius. And as kind as the man was pretending to be right now, Lucius could never love him as anything more then something to possess and control.

Lucius took his other hand. "I do care. I am trying to make this right for you. I will not rape you."

Harry shook his head. "You are going to make me have sex on our proper honeymoon as you call it. I don't want it. I don't want to be touched by you."

Lucius sighed. He wanted to take Harry. He would have taken him to bed right now. He cared about Harry a lot. But he was also very attracted to him. His body responded every time Harry was close to him. It took every ounce of restraint in him not to fuck his husband. It was his right. But he had sworn that he wouldn't. He tried to e a man of his word. And Severus was right. If things were ever to get better with Harry he had to keep to his word. No matter how hard it was for him. He reminded himself the six months were half over already but he had made little ground with his beautiful husband.

Lucius traced Harry's rings. "We will be going on our trip. And I am going to do everything I can before then to convince you to join me in bed of your own will."

Harry tried to hide a laugh. "And if you don't succeed? For I doubt you will."

Lucius kissed him. "If you give me a chance to show I care and you still don't, we will not have sex on our honeymoon. We will wait a bit longer."

Harry was going to say something back. He was sure the man was not telling the truth. But his words were cut off. For the first time he looked up at his husband. He looked straight into his eyes. He could see the concern and truth in the man's eyes that he had not seen before. He could never see him even caring about Lucius but the man did seem genuinely convinced he cared enough about Harry to prove that he cared about his husband.

Lucius knew he needed to do this. But Harry had to work with him. Harry had to do his part as well. Harry needed to give him a chance. The arm thing bothered him. Harry had been willing to go to Severus and not to him. He would not win with his husband if Harry did not give him half a chance.

He explained. "I will not fondle you in bed any more. And I will try to be less controlling. But you need to try. I don't see you as a possession. I am trying here."

Harry shook his head. "Fine. I will give this a chance. I don't think you have any chance in hell but I will. But if I am not a possession, I am also not your prisoner."

Lucius knew that Harry was talking about his friendship with Blaise. Lucius knew that Harry my have a point. He had demanded his husband be a snake. And had wanted him to make friends. Harry was on the quidditch team. And he had made other friends. He was becoming closer to Draco. But he assumed that he could not continue to tell his husband who he could be friends with. It would push Harry closer to Blaise if anything. He assured Harry there were no limits on how often he could or long in Slytherin. He did not want Harry to think he did not trust him.

Harry was relieved to hear that and he added. "You know I'm not flirting. I might not want to be married to you but I am not one to cheat on my vows either."

Lucius heard the honesty in Harry's voice. "I will try and trust you. Like I said you can spend more time in Slytherin. But could you stop hanging all over him?"

Harry would not call it that but he agreed. Lucius assumed he had been a bit harsh. Narcissa had cheated on him from day one. And in his bed at times. He was used to believing his spouse would cheat on him given the chance. As he took Harry to bed he promised himself to see Harry would not cheat on him as she had. He knew Harry was too pure for that. He kept his word and while Harry lay in him in a spooning position but his hand remained on his husband's hip and not his cock.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry woke for the first time since he married without his husband groping him. He lay in a spooning position but Lucius' hand was on his hip. It was a nice change. He noticed it was still early even if Monday morning. His arm was still a bit stiff but he was grateful for Severus. He never thought in a million years he'd be saying that. But then again he never thought he would be saying he was friends with Draco. Or that he was married to Lucius. Or he had joined the Slytherin quidditch team. This year had changed it all. As he lay there he thought how much his life had changed. His mind drifted to his dads for a moment. He wondered how they were doing. He wondered if they were starting for a baby. They had been talking about it. He had been excited to be a big brother.

But he shook away that thought. He could not forgive them. The pain hurt too much. Even if he was making peace with his husband it did not change what they did. They had him walk into this marriage blindly. Lucius should have courted him properly. But Lucius was different. He expected better by his dads They claimed to love him. He wondered if they would do better by their children by birth. He once thought his blood did not matter to them. Maybe he had been wrong on that.

Lucius had woken behind him but Harry had been lost in thought. He did not notice Lucius wake. Usually Lucius would grope him and sink his teeth into his neck. But Lucius had kept to his word. He did not kiss Harry and while his hand moved from Harry's hip it went and ran through his husband's long curls.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the gentleness of the caress. "Morning."

Lucius smiled and gently drew Harry onto his back and kissed him but just a light brush. "Good morning my green eyed lion."

For some reason the term did not bother Harry as it had before. Maybe because there was none of the possessive tone to the voice. It was said with affection. Harry never thought to hear it. Maybe it had been there before. He had no idea. But he was willing to hear it this time. He was further surprised when he went to shower. It was a pleasant surprise his husband did not join him. He had almost forgotten what a shower by himself felt like. It was a nice feeling. He stayed in a bit longer. When he got out of the shower he found his husband and breakfast waiting for them.

Lucius motioned him to sit. "I'd like us to continue to have breakfast together so we can talk but you can have both lunch and dinner in the hall."

Harry had still been restricted to lunch as Lucius thought he had not learned manners yet. "At Slytherin? You're not going to make me sit with you?"

Lucius shook his head. He promised Harry could sit with Slytherin. And he reminded Harry he had removed the other restrictions. Harry could spend what time he wanted with Slytherin. And Lucius would not seethe if he was with Blaise. Or he would try to handle it better. He could not promise he would change right away. He was trying his best though. He had years of conditioning, a life time, to get past. He just hoped that Harry understood that. Or could come to understand that.

Lucius handed him a muffin. "I am going to do my best here with you. But remember our deal. You need to give me a chance. This is how I have been raised."

Harry took the muffin. "I told you I'd give you a chance Lucius. And I meant it. I don't see me ever caring like you want me to. But I'll give you a chance."

Lucius reached out and gently squeezed Harry's hand. For a moment he thought Harry might withdraw it. And for a moment Harry seriously almost did. But it remained in place. He finally took it back because he needed both hands to eat the breakfast. Harry could feel his husband's eyes on him. He did not look up. He could not deny his husband did have a gentler side to him. And maybe more then a human side to him. Severus was not so wrong after all. He might not tell the man that.

He was surprised when there was a knock at the door after. Severus came into the apartments. Lucius explained he wanted Severus to look at Harry's arm again. He did not like watching his husband in discomfort. And he could tell he was. Harry was used to being in pain. He was not used to having someone concerned about it.

Seeing Harry was about to protest Lucius stopped him. "There is the Halloween party tonight. If you don't let Sev I will take you to Madam Pomfrey instead."

Severus added. "She will likely order you to some rest and the headmaster will hear and you'll spend time in his office explaining what has happened."

They both knew Harry did not want to report it. They had assured him he would not have to. As long as he told them if something happened. They wanted him safe. As odd as it seemed to Severus he was starting to feel like a father almost to Harry. Or at least a father figure. He had the same need to protect him like he did Draco. He knew it was his friendship with Lily. And likely his friendship with Remus from school as well. He knew how desperately Remus wanted to be there for his son. One of his friends could not be there because she was dead. The other could not be because of a mistake. But Severus was there for Harry. He'd at least keep him safe.

Harry submitted to his care. Severus was not surprised they won without a fight. The dance would not have been enough. Harry just did not want to go near Poppy. Severus massaged his arm with some more bruise cream. He could not believe Harry had managed to ply like this. And then rebandged his arm for him.

Severus got up. "You are to remember your promise. No more of this misplaced loyalty to him. He hurts you again, you tell me or your husband about it."

His tone had brokered no argument and he got none. "I will."

Believing him Severus took his leave. He hoped it would be Lucius Harry went to. The two would be married for life. They really needed to find peace. And Harry turning to his husband for help would be a start. He could see something had changed between the two. He was not sure what had happened but he was glad for it. Lucius was his best friend, his brother. He wanted him and Harry happy. He just hoped thy could get their heads out of their asses and work together on being so.

Lucius stopped him before he headed for class. "I would prefer if you'd stay close to Draco or even Blaise. I don't want you to give Ron a chance to try again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat down between Draco and Blaise at lunch. They were surprised to learn when he told them he would be having dinner with them now. And that his restrictions on being in Slytherin with them were lifted. Any tension left with his new house was gone since he had won the game for them on Saturday. Those his age he had already become friends with. He even started calling the goons Vince and Greg instead of their last name. And he admitted they did have more then muscles. Blaise and now Draco were still his only ones he would really call friends or good ones but the others were growing on him. Even Pansy.

Draco smirked. "What did you do to convince my dad that you should be let off your leash?"

Harry shrugged. "I promised not to disappear into any dark alcoves with Greg. You know I still might have to rely on you to help. Greg is such a draw."

Even Greg was laughing at that. He had become used to the excuse. And he often made jokes himself now. He had a pretty good sense of humour when he was given half a chance Harry had found out. He realized that he had never really given Slytherin much of a chance. He knew Ron's talk about all of them being future dark wizards had probably been part of the reason for that.

Harry looked at Blaise as they headed for the afternoon classes. "You don't have to be worried about my husband trying to hex you. But no snogging unfortunately."

Blaise tried to look serious. "You ruined my plans for the party tonight. I was planning on the two of us spending some quality time in one of those lovely alcoves."

Harry started laughing. They had both never flirted. Harry had made it clear with Blaise that he was not flirting from day one and Blaise assured him he had known. Harry hoped at least at Christmas it meant Blaise would be able to come over. He was not sure if he would get to see anyone else. He had written to the twins a lot but at school he was not able to see them. He remembered after his birthday Blaise had not been invited to the manor. But his husband swore that would change.


	26. Chapter 26

It was nearly Christmas break. Harry was settling into life as a Slytherin and Malfoy as best as possible. As December arrived he was looking forward to the holidays. He had been avoiding Ron like the plague. And it seemed Seamus and Dean had joined Ron's band wagon. They tried to corner him when ever he might be alone. Harry felt like he had to have bodyguards every where he went. Hermione had joked he looked like Draco year ago. Draco always seemed to have his bodyguards. It was not that Harry did not appreciate it. He would rather avoid a run in with the prat. But he was starting to feel like some celebrity with guards. But his husband insisted. Harry would have found himself with his husband escorting him to class other wise. He had no doubt about that. And no intention of it happening.

With three weeks left before Christmas Harry's mind was on it. It was his first holiday other then his birthday, with Lucius. He thought of last year. He had spent Christmas with his dads. They had gone to New York. They had returned in time for New Years which they spent at the Burrow. Harry did not know how Malfoys celebrated. And he had not found it to ask. He was reminded his husband planned to take him away. For their proper honeymoon. Lucius had sworn if he was not comfortable they would wait. On the sex at least. But Lucius had told him nothing.

Draco noticed Harry was distracted when ever they spoke Christmas and went to his dad. "What are we doing for Christmas this year?"

Lucius looked up surprised. "A quiet Christmas like last year with your godfather and now Harry. You'll be staying with Blaise for New Years."

Draco of course knew his dad was planning on taking Harry away. He had known since that summer. He had seen his dad and Harry making slight progress. He wondered if that would change. He had over heard it referred to as a honeymoon. And of course he knew why his dad would use the term. He had known the six month agreement. It was one of the things which had got Draco to come home for the wedding.

Draco nodded. "Have you talked to Harry at all? I mean about where you guys are going or about Christmas? He seems a bit confused and depressed right now."

Lucius sometimes was still surprised how close Draco and Harry managed to become. "No. But I guess I should soon enough."

The two talked for a bit. Lucius had not really considered Harry might be depressed. He assumed he should have. It would likely be hard for Harry. He was away from his dads. He would have invited them but he was not sure Harry would allow it. Harry had refused any contact. He saw a few letters come and Harry never read them. He sent them back unopened. Remus bring at their wedding had been the only contact Harry had permitted. And Lucius was not going to push the matter on Harry.

He went to Severus. He was not sure why. His old friend had become his sounding board. Severus had surprised him when he stood up as Harry's defender early on. But now he counted on it. He knew it was because Sev had once had three best friends. Two were parents to Harry and the third was now married to him.

Severus shook his head. "I would suggest inviting the twins at the very least on Christmas Eve. They will be at the Burrow the day. Send an invite to Remus."

Lucius was not sure. "I don't know. I would hate to count on a Christmas miracle. Harry has been so hurt by all of this."

Severus reminded his friend that this included marriage to Lucius. And Harry was trying to make the best of it. Severus had received a few letters from Remus. They had included letters to Harry that Harry had sent back. Remus and Sirius were trying for a baby. And they wanted Harry to be a part of it. He was their son. And they hated that they were away from him. Sirius had not seen his son since Harry had found out about the contract. Remus had at least been at the wedding. Lucius knew that Harry no matter how hurt he was missed them so much and he had head harry mention to Draco once that his dads were talking making him a big brother.

Lucius stood. "I will invite the twins but I will leave inviting the dads to you. It was your bright idea after all."

Severus smirked. "Letting me be the bad guy are you? I will do it. But only because I think Harry might listen to them being there, if it comes from me."

Though Lucius was working with his husband he knew Severus was right. Harry trusted him more. Probably because he was not forced to be married to the man. He allowed Severus to bring Remus for the wedding. He hoped it might work. But he was worried. His husband was already not looking forward to the holiday. He was worried how Harry might react to having his dads there as well. It would make for an interesting time when he took Harry away on their trip.

He looked back at Severus as he left. "I hope it goes well or I might want to take my husband to a muggle holiday and leave our wands behind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised when his husband asked him before class to come home for dinner. He knew something was up. But he agreed to it. Usually only on weekends did they have meals other then breakfast in their rooms. Harry had no idea what to expect but he went. His husband returned soon after him and dinner appeared moments later telling him his husband had not done this on the drop of a hat. He was a bit confused but he sat down to eat.

Lucius broached the subject. "I knew you were likely wondering about Christmas and I thought we should talk about it before it gets here."

Harry looked up a bit surprised and nodded. "I guess I was kind of wondering. I mean I never have been part of one."

Lucius smiled. In the past there would have been some horrible party. Narcissa would have insisted on it. Lucius attended them still. He had to for work. And they would be a part of Harry's future. Harry would definitely be expected to accompany him. Lucius would hold off until after Harry graduated though. He'd not expect Harry to host any though. He knew Harry not only did not have the experience but he would not have the confidence. Harry would never feel comfortable with it. He explained they would have some friends over, Blaise included on Christmas Eve and then just the family and Severus on Christmas Day. He did not mention Harry's dads but he had after his talk with Severus the day before floo called and invited the twins and they were coming.

Harry smiled a bit when he heard that. "Thank you Lucius. It would mean a lot to have my brothers there since my......well since I am with my new family."

Since your dads won't be there Lucius finished the run off in his head. "We will be going on our trip on Boxing Day. But I will keep to my promise Harry."

Not his original he swore. Harry was definitely not ready for him. And Harry had kept to his word. He had been trying to give Lucius a chance. He had not withdrawn form his kissed. And he had com for meals or sat down for talks. Lucius still felt like he was fighting an upward battle but he was not one to give up on a fight. He knew Harry was not just having an aversion to him. It was a part of it. Harry was petrified of sex at all. He needed to get Harry to get past his aversion to him first and then they could work on Harry's fear of sex. He planned on a lot more travel with Harry. Besides this trip should be a bit more romantic then Italy anyways.

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "I promise the trip will be better then Rome and we will work on being more comfortable together. But Christmas first."

Harry nodded. "Are you not going to tell me where you are taking me?"

Lucius shook his head. Not this time. It was one of two secrets he was hiding. The other of course being he invited Harry's dads for Christmas. Andromeda and Ted with Tonks would be coming as well for they were Draco's remaining family but Harry had already known that. He seriously hoped that Harry could try and make peace with his dads. Harry was not just hurting them. He was hurting himself a lot too. Lucius hoped he could change that.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas holidays had begun. Harry found the manor was at least more comfortable then before. He and Draco at least had become friends. Harry had taken to riding in the summer. It was a mild winter so he and Draco went riding. He had even gone riding with his husband. Lucius had offered to teach him in the summer. But Severus had. Harry had not been willing to share it with Lucius. Bailey had been his one escape from his husband. He had hid in the stalls for privacy. And learned to care for horses. Riding had definitely been a better alternative for him. Harry was surprised to learn Bailey was going to be a daddy. Lucius originally bought him for breeding and one of the mares was pregnant off Bailey. Lucius told him when the foul was born it would belong to him and he could name it. Harry had actually smiled at that,

On Christmas Eve Draco's friends, well Harry's new friends, arrived. As well as Tonks and her parents. Harry was happy to see Tonks. He was reminded they were family. Tonks and her mum were Sirius' cousins. As well as Draco's family. He had not wanted to see his dads but he was happy to see them. Or he had been until Tonks came over to talk to him. She had meant to cheer him up but did the opposite.

She handed him a gift. "I am not sure if you heard but you're going to be a big brother. Sirius told Alastor he will need to be on desk and then paternity leave."

Harry stared at her in shock. "He is pregnant?"

He had known they were going to try. And he had been picturing a little sister or brother on the way. But he felt like he had been slapped in the face. He should be happy. He had wanted it. He had been all for it. But it felt like they were starting a real family. They were having their own kids. They had sold off the fake kid. He had not been good enough. He was only the child of their best friends. They needed one of their own blood. He hoped his siblings would be more loved then he was. He prayed that they did not suffer the same fate that he had. Well he did not give his dads enough credit. They would not try to get away with the same crime twice.

Tonks saw his face fall. "I am sorry Harry. Your dads told me they have been writing to you. I didn't think it would be such a surprise to you."

Harry shook away the thoughts. "No. Of course not. If you see them wish them luck. I should go and find Draco and my friends."

She watched him leave. Looking at her mum they shared a worried look. She had no idea that Harry had been sending the letters back unopened. Severus had them. Or that his dads were coming the next day to see him. She had been quite angry at her cousin. In a way she understood. She understood the contract to end the war. But she thought Harry had deserved to know before he had. And that he had deserved the choice. Her mother quite agreed with her on the subject. Lucius was low on their list as well. They had com though for Harry and Draco. Andromeda was Draco's Aunt. And since the death of his mother she was the only family with Tonks he had. She had regretted not knowing him sooner. But though Lucius was a spy her sister was not. She had been happy when Lucius had reached out after the war.

Tonks noticed she was not the only one watching Harry with his friends. Severus was from across the room. He looked quite worried as well. She had never expected that. She was under the impression the two hated each other. But she assumed Harry could use any comfort he could get.

She walked over to the man. "I mentioned to Harry that his dads were pregnant. He seemed shocked and angry. Am I missing something?"

Severus nodded. "I have a stack of letters Remus sent to me that Harry sent back unopened. He hoped Harry might take them from me eventually."

Reminded that the man was once good friends with Remus and Lily he assumed that was where the concern now was stemming from. He seemed quite saddened. He was friends with Lucius as well. Brothers really. She wondered where he came down on the topic. She had assumed he would likely come down with Lucius. She may have been wrong she realized. His comment about the letters hit home.

She pressed. "He has had no contact with his dads at all since the wedding? I know he was upset but I am surprised he would not want to have his fathers around."

Severus stopped her. "He accused them of selling him into slavery. And I can't blame him. He misses them a lot. But I think part of him is scared to even consider it."

They spoke for a time. He mentioned that Remus had been at the wedding and given his son away. But Harry had allowed no other contact. He barely allowed Remus there. Harry was struggling badly. He was dealing with the fear of this marriage. And being petrified of having sex. And so many doubts about his future. And he needed someone. Not to mention the trouble he was having with Ron. He could see Harry wanted his dads. He wanted to be able to turn to them. He wanted that comfort and support. But he was so badly hurt by what they had done to him. The wounds had not healed. And he was frightened to death of getting hurt again.

Tonks shook her head. "I offered to bring a gift from them with me but they turned down my offer. I assumed they would try sending one on their own."

Severus surprised her. "The twins are not Lucius' only invite. Harry's dads are coming tomorrow morning. But after your news I am even more worried now."

He had been concerned how Harry would take having them there. He had told Lucius to tell Harry they were coming. But of course Lucius had not listened to that. The news would make it harder. Harry was already battling with enough pain. The news that his dads were having a child of their blood now, would be a painful blow. He watched Harry. He was Lily's son and he had to admit he was starting to see Harry like a son. Or at least like a beloved nephew like Draco. Harry had come to him a bit. In need of someone to talk to an in absence of his dads or the twins being around. He hoped for Harry's sake that tomorrow might not be explosive.

Tonks looked at the twins who Harry was greeting. "Thankfully those two and you will b here tomorrow. I think by the sounds of it, Harry might need them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Other then Severus, the twins were the only non Malfoys still there the next day. They were up bright and early opening gifts. Harry knew he would be heading off tomorrow on his trip with his husband. He was surprised by a beautiful magically adapted digital camera, one that ran off and developed by magic. His husband had thought that h might make some use of it on their trip. Harry thought about their trip they had taken to Rome and admitted he could have taken some lovely photos when he had been there and in Italy. Harry tried to keep his mind off of what Tonks had told him but that was hard for him to do.

He was surprised when his husband led him out after lunch into the entrance hall and the door opened. He was even more shocked when his dads had come through the door. For a moment Harry was happy. For a moment he wanted to run into their arms and hug them. But that moment passed. And the pain came flooding back.

Sirius was drinking in his first sight of his son since the end of June. "Merry Christmas cub. I have missed you so much. I am so sorry sweet heart."

Harry shook his head. "You missed me so much? You ran off and got pregnant as soon as possible. You sold off your fake son, so you could have a real one."

There was anguish in the faces of both men. They had both been scared that when Harry heard the news he would be hurt by it. They loved him. He was and always would be their precious cub, their first born son. Nothing would change that. They had always wanted to add to their family. They were actually hoping for a girl. But if it was a son it would not take away their love for Harry. He was their son. Their heir. They loved him so much.

Remus tried to come to him. "You are our son and a part of our family. You know that. Harry we love you. We just want a chance to try and make things right."

Harry stepped away from him. "Make things right for my sibling. Don't sell my sibling off to the highest bidder. I don't want to see you."

Lucius tried to stop him but Harry fled up the stairs. He did not stop until he got to their bedroom. He sunk onto the window seat sobbing madly. He wanted them. Oh Merlin he wanted them. He wanted to be in their arms. He wanted his dads so badly. But he couldn't. He was so scared they'd hurt him. It nearly destroyed him. He wasn't sure he could survive letting them back in and having them hurt him again. As badly as he wanted to be in their arms right now, he could not take getting hurt again. For a moment he thought of his wedding. Severus had been right. He had wanted his dad there. It meant so much to have Remus there. But it did not change this. It could not change this. This hurt so much.

The door opened and he turned expecting his husband and instead found Remus. "I told you to leave me alone. This is not like THAT DAY. I won't let you stay."

Remus came across and handed him something. "You are our son. We will never stop. Push us away all you want but we will never give up trying cub. Never."

For a moment Harry looked down. There was a stack of letters. Severus had given them to Remus downstairs. The ones Harry had sent back. And there was gift, a scrapbook Harry could see under the ribbon. He tried to hand them back to Remus but he would not take them.

Remus sighed. "I will leave. But read those please. Even if you burn them after. We will always love you. And we will always, always, be there if you want us."

Harry watched him leave and he looked down at the book and the letters. "Dad."

He sat there looking at them. He did not open the letters. He instead looked at the first few pages of the book. Pictures when he was a baby, letters from his birth parents to the marauders, his bracelet from the hospital. They were a few things that they managed to save. Harry was tracing the bracelet when the door opened again and this time he knew without looking it was George and he sunk into his brother's arms.

Harry hated this. "Why can't I just forgive them? I want my Dads. I want to be able to forgive them but I am so scared and it hurts so much."


	28. Chapter 28

George was holding Harry in his arms. He knew why Lucius had not old them that his dads were coming. He would have told Lucius not to send for them. Harry was not ready. Harry had suffered so much growing up. It was amazing that he could trust people at all. George was not sure at all he could have. Harry was amazing. He had such a good heart. He loved people and opened his heart. He knew it hurt Harry all the more what was done to him. He would have signed the contract himself. He would have agreed to marry Lucius from the start. If it saved lives he would have been willing. But as always he had no choice. And it felt like he was slapped again He had never been given a chance at freedom. He was never given a chance at choice. He was always a pawn it seemed. And having his dads forced on him had definitely done nothing to help him heal from what happened. Once again a choice had been taken away from him.

Harry was trying. He was struggling desperately to make some sense of all of this. He was attempting to give his husband a chance. George knew the deal. He knew much of the fear was sex with anyone. But it made sense. Harry was stuck married to Lucius. He could not escape that. Not unless he took his own life. His magic was bonded to his husband. His dads were another matter. He did not have to face them. He did not have to have them in his life. Harry was struggling with the pain. Lucius had bought him. But he had not betrayed him. He had expected nothing from Lucius. Harry felt betrayed by his dads. He knew one day Harry would likely forgive them. He loved them so badly. But it would not be soon. It worried it would either take some scare or just him and his husband bridging the group together.

George hoped the day would come soon. He knew Harry needed his dads. He was begging for them. But he refused to allow themselves their comfort. He was afraid. This was Christmas. Harry should have been happy and celebrating. He should not have been in his bedroom crying,

The door opened and Lucius came into the room. "George can I have some time with my husband?"

George nodded and hugged his little brother. "I am just downstairs if you need me."

Harry was reluctant to let him go but he did not verbally protest. He had sworn he would give his husband a chance. But h was hurt. And he was angry. He was angry his husband had done this to time. Lucius had no right to summon them here. He had no right to throw them at him. Harry should have had a choice in the matter again. Every time he thought he was making progress with Lucius his husband did something like this. Lucius was a fool if he thought he would ever succeed.

Lucius sunk down next to him. He knew he was taking a risk being so close. Harry had every right to be angry at him. And he knew Harry definitely was. For a moment he wished for the days of the dampeners. He shook away the thought. His husband was not his prisoner. And was a child. He could handle him. Besides he knew deep down he deserved what ever Harry might throw at him.

Harry glared at him. "How could you? How could you invite them to come here? You had no right. No right. You knew I was not ready to see them. You knew."

Lucius took his arms. "Harry I know you love them. I know it is killing you to be apart from them. I just wanted to try and make things right for you. I swear Harry."

Harry tried to draw back from him. Yes he missed his dads. He finally had a family. He had waited all of his life for it. But they had betrayed him. They had forced him into a marriage that there was no escape. And eve if he could have forgiven them that they lied. If they had told him when they signed it he would not have been as hurt. He would have still been in pain. But he may have seen it was to save lives. It was that they kept it from him. He knew they said they wanted to give him a year. But he could still have had that year. He could still have had a year to enjoy the freedom he had left. He could have taken that year to deal with his pending fate. They instead let him walk into the office with no idea what was happening. They did not even have the nerve then to tell him. Lucius had handed him the contract.

Lucius kissed him lightly. "They love you. I was the selfish one. I was the one who put ending a war on your shoulders. I am the one you should be angry with."

Harry shook his head. "I am. But they should have told me. You should have told me. I had a right to that year. I had a right to my year of courting. I didn't deserve it."

He felt a pang for his husband. It was the reason he agreed to the six months. Severus had called him on ignoring the year of courting. Harry's dads were not only ones who had kept it from him. The six months were ending in a week. But he had made a second promise. He would keep to that promise. Harry could barely kiss him without drawing away. He knew his husband would go nearly catatonic again if he tried and forced him into bed with him on their trip.

Lucius squeezed his hand. "You are giving me a chance and you thought me a monster from day one. Is it not possible you could forgive your dads for this?"

Harry seemed surprised. "Why do you care anyways? I didn't think you had any love lost with either of my dads."

Shaking his head he reminded Harry he really had no relationship with them. Severus was the one who had an issue with Sirius in the past. His role as a spy might have made problems with Sirius and Remus. He had to pretend he had not liked werewolves. He had been the most vocal about Remus teaching. But it was not personal. He could live with them if it made his husband happy, He did actually care about his husband. And he had been worried when Harry ran off. The only reason he had not come sooner was because Severus convinced him to let Remus talk to his son and then allow George to comfort Harry for a bit. He knew his friend was right. He would likely have been hexed without warning if he had com right away. He could see Harry had looked at the gift his dads brought him.

Lucius pointed at the book. "I won't force you but I think you should read it. I would be willing to be with you or your brothers of course."

Harry put the book aside. "Maybe. I can't take it right now. Lucius please leave it. I know you meant well. But I am not ready to forgive. If I will ever be ready."

Nodding Lucius swore he would not push again. He knew Harry would forgive one day. Harry had too amazing of a heart not to. If Harry could give him a chance, he would find it to forgive his dads. But he was not helping it by trying to force them together. He and Harry had enough problems between them to work through. He did not need to add to that by trying to force Harry and his dads together. He would leave that to Severus. Severus had not so much to lose in doing so.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night before Harry and his husband were to leave Severus came to Harry. Harry had returned to Christmas and tried to put a smile back in. But he had known. He knew Lucius was not pushing it. And Severus would not really. He had started because of his friendship with Remus. He cared about his old friend. But he was starting to see Harry like a son. He cared about the boy. He looked at him like he did Draco.

He sat down and handed Harry a gift who looked surprised. "Forge that Christmas was to days ago?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I just decided to wait. I have that and a gift for Lucius. It was me who invited your dads and not your husband."

Harry was not surprised. But he knew that Lucius was not innocent in it either. He had a feeling Lucius let his old friend do his dirty work. Harry did not get into it. He talked enough with his husband. He was willing to push aside the anger. He had enough problems with Lucius without creating new ones.

Harry opened the package and was surprised to find a book on duelling charms. "Sev?"

Severus smiled. "I noticed you seem to have a real interest in charms. Filius mentioned it. I thought perhaps it might inspire you. I'd consider teaching you."

Harry was reminded from second year Severus was a dueller. Charms had always been his favourite class. He did well in DADA and with his club because of it. Severus ad known Harry was not sure what to do with his life. Lucius wanted Harry to come work for him. But that did not have to be as depressing as Harry thought. Malfoy industries had branches in almost every field. He thought Harry might actually find something to interest him.

Harry was surprised and had to admit a bit touched by the thought Severus had put into the gift. "Thanks Severus. It means a lot to me."


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was a bit reluctant to leave. He was not sure what to expect. Lucius originally had planned on taking him Boxing Day for a full two weeks. They had instead waited till the 28th and would be back on the fifth. It was just over a week but Lucius thought it would be a good length. He had been excited when he planned it. He had imagined bedding his beautiful husband for the first time. It was meant to be a honeymoon unlike Rome. But it would not be. He had every intention of that. He would wait. He planned on whisking Harry away when he was ready. They would take a romantic trip. It was one of the perks of being rich and your own boss, or well right now a teacher with a lot of holiday time. But this time it would be when Harry was ready. Harry would want the trip for the reason. He had considered cancelling this trip. It had been planned for that reason. But he was reminded Harry had not seen a lot of the world. And he wanted to show Harry more of it. He also tended to think some time way might help the two of them get to know each other better.

He had thought about changing their location. But he had spoken to Severus and Draco. They both thought it was actually some where Harry would love. Other then Rome he had been to New York and Ireland. He had chosen the place for it was the most exclusive wizarding resorts in the world. And he had thought to wow his husband and take great advantage of the imperial suite there. Severus pointed out the resort had a lot to do as well as trips into muggle areas, and was a part of the world that his husband had yet to go to either.

He knew his husband was nervous. Harry was barely eating at breakfast. He had not seen Harry like this since thy were married. George had come for the night. And Lucius could see him trying to convince Harry it was okay and he did not have to look like he was going to his execution. He had survived his wedding. He would have gone to talk to Harry for a bit but Severus did before they were to leave.

Severus stole Harry away from his brother. "You don't need to be so worried. You know your husband. Luc is a good man. He will keep to his promise to you."

Harry still looked pale and nervous. "I know. I do deep down I mean. I just keep having flashes of him calling this our proper honeymoon. And not knowing where...."

Shaking his head Severus swore Lucius was not taking him away to some deserted island to take advantage of him. Lucius would keep to his promise he had made. He would not force Harry into something he was not ready for. And right now that meant just the barest physical contact. Lucius was hoping it might help Harry be more comfortable with the prospect of being with his husband sexually. And Severus definitely agreed that he t least didn't think it could hurt anything at the very least.

Lucius was not sure what Severus had said but when Harry came back to his side he looked a little less pale. He reached over and tenderly kissed his husband. Harry still did not return the kisses but he at least did not draw back or cringe. It was progress Lucius kept reminding himself. Progress they could always work with.

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms gently as he activated the portkey. "I promise this trip will be better then our last one my love."

Harry smiled timidly. "I know it will be. I just hope I don't throw up on your shoes."

Reminded of Italy Lucius assured him he would have water on hand if it was needed. Harry smiled at that. His husband had been not sensitive at all last time. Harry hoped maybe he could hold his own this time around. He wondered where they were going. Lucius had told him nothing this time. Lucius kept a steady but gentle arm around him and while his head was spinning he did not need to throw up when they arrived. Lucius did steer him some where to sit though and handed him a cool glass of water without Harry having to ask this time.

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around."Luc, where are we?"

Lucius smiled at her reaction. "This is Shark Waters resort, the most luxurious wizarding resort in the world, and the only under water resort."

If one did not look up you could walk through most of the resort without knowing you were under water. It looked though if you looked out as if you were in a giant snow globe though there was no glass. It was a stasis field you could pass right through if you were on one of the boats or had the sub equipment. The resort had portkeys as apparating down here was hard. The resort was found some miles off of the coast of southern Thailand. It was a normal resort with over five star accommodations, fine restaurants, pools, spas and more were found. But ocean views meant something else here. The balconies of the best suites pressed against the stasis and one could see the amazing sea life beyond the resort like sharks and turtles and all types of fish. The resort was settled right in the middle of a massive coral reef area but if muggles looked all they would have seen was the coral reef.

As Lucius led him to the front desk to check in he explained. They could take the wizarding version of sub rides through the caves, they could go diving, there were all the accommodations here inside the bulb and then the hotel also had an above water sector for sailing and countless other water sport. There was also muggle Thailand for temples, and wild life and much more.

Harry had his breath taken away as they were taken to the very top of the resort and he saw their roof was the top of the globe spell so they could see the sea life off their balcony and lying in bed. It was amazing. Lucius had actually been imagining making love to Harry with the view but he delighted in Harry's awe.

Lucius pulled him in close. "I thought we would head above and take advantage of one of the sail boats, see some of the islands and have dinner."

Harry smiled. "That sounds amazing."

They took a bit to settle in but they headed up above the water. There were some amazing diving boats but for the day they were just going to take a catamaran. Lucius managed to arrange for them to take one alone and Harry had to admit lying up front and enjoying the beautiful islands and seeing the fish and the whales, and sharing it with his husband was quite amazing. Harry had brought his camera up with him and he knew he would have some amazing memories of the trip. Lucius had brought a picnic dinner with them and he handed Harry a glass of wine.

He made a toast. "To a week in Thailand getting to know each other as husbands and hopefully getting closer."


	30. Chapter 30

Thailand was beautiful above and below. Harry's camera definitely got used. They had taken advantage of everything from the spa and pool at the resort to the sub ride through the caves, and scuba diving trips. Harry had a chance to swim with some incredible sharks in the area. They had also done some boating and parasailing even, the closest Harry had ever imagined to seeing his husband flying. Lucius laughed and told Harry he had actually played quidditch in his day. He had been a chaser but he never had the skill Harry or his son had. Harry realized there was a lot about his husband he had never known. He knew Lucius had been hoping that this trip would help Harry become more comfortable with him sexually. But while Harry was still not responding even to gentle kisses, Lucius was not discouraged. He found he could find a great deal about his husband talking to him. Harry still refused to talk to him about what he had suffered as a child. He knew if he was ever to be intimate with his husband Harry needed to open up to him about that. He knew Harry's reluctance was a sign still of the distance between them.

A few days before they left he decided to take Harry on an experience. He had heard about some bamboo rafting and an elephant sanctuary. He had seen how Harry delighted in the monkeys they had seen at one of the temples and thought Harry would definitely enjoy this. He realized during this trip how much he thought that. He wasn't sure that question ever crossed his mind when he was married to Narcissa if she would like it or not. Though she had offered no better in return. Harry had thrown how unhappy Narcissa had been in their marriage in his face when he first cam to the manor. It was not all his fault. But he would do better by Harry.

Harry beamed when he heard what they were doing that day. "I saw the brochure the other day when we were waiting for lunch."

Lucius smiled and lightly kissed him. "You thought I didn't notice? I meant it when I said I wanted to make this a trip you would definitely remember."

Though Harry would remember Rome too he knew Lucius meant for good reasons. Rome and Italy had been incredibly beautiful. And he had enjoyed part of it. But those were not the memories he would keep. The memories he would keep was his husband's comments about portkeys. The terror of the first night in the bed. The constant talk about a proper honeymoon at Christmas. Harry was not sure he ever wanted to return to Rome. His husband had a beautiful home there. He assumed it was his now as well. But he was not sure it would ever hold any real good memories for him.

But Thailand would be different. They had been to Cambodia as well. It was actually where he had seen the monkeys, at Angkor Watt. He did not need the pictures or souvenirs. Though he enjoyed the camera and would like to be able to share them. He would have good memories and laughs to remember.

Lucius it turned out after the bamboo ride when they got to the elephant sanctuary was full of surprises. "You know this is not my first time riding one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know you have done a lot of travel for work but I always assumed it was more the opera and fine dinners like Italy."

As they were getting on one of the elephants for a ride and tour of the grounds he explained. Often for business associates he had to do some odd things. He had road an elephant when he was in India a few years before. Usually the odd things h had to do were tame like eating odd foods but from time to time he had some incredible experiences. It was one of the things he loved about his business. And one of the reasons he thought both Harry and Draco would work for him. He had so many different branches he thought they both could find something they enjoyed.

Harry surprised him a bit when he a bit nervously mentioned. "Blaise was telling me his dad's firm does a lot of security and treasures like Bill works in."

Lucius was a bit surprised but he nodded. "They do. And with your charms skill you would likely be an asset. I will introduce you to Carlos this summer."

Harry was definitely surprised. His husband was actually considering allowing him to work for Blaise's family. He wondered if Lucius meant it. He had a feeling that the man might just be trying to keep the good mood going. He would likely forget by that summer. Harry assumed there had to be something at Malfoy he could enjoy. But he had really been interested when Blaise talked to him about it. And it would include some travel. He pushed aside the thought and reminded himself he was trying to get closer to his husband and work on this relationship and bringing this up would just cause more issues.

Lucius watched his husband taking photos. It was incredibly beautiful in the forests and watching the herd. There were some babies down along the water. His mind for a moment was on Harry's question. He would prefer Harry working with him but if he was interested genuinely, he would keep his word and introduce him to Carlos. It definitely was a good position for his husband. And maybe one day Harry would work with him. But that was this summer. He wanted to focus on today instead.

Harry thought the day was definitely complete when they got to feed some of the babies. "I saw some in a zoo before but this is amazing Luc."

Lucius drew him back into his arms. "I thought you would enjoy it. They are pretty tame since it is a sanctuary but it is definitely a step up from zoo cages."

Before thy left they made a stop at a muggle souvenir area. Lucius was surprised when Harry bought a little stuffed elephant. He did not say the words but Lucius knew who the elephant was for. He knew his husband's heart and mind were on his dads since Christmas. As pained as h was about what happened he had a hard time shutting that off and he could not deny he had always wanted a little sibling. Before the contract he had been excited by the prospect of his dads having a baby. And though he had accused them of having a baby to replace the fake son thy had sold, deep down there was a part of Harry that wanted that baby in his life as well.

Harry put the little elephant in his bag thinking. 'Maybe one day I can give it to you.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had trouble coming up with the perfect last night for them in Thailand. They had been having an amazing time. And sharing quite a few laughs. Harry had returned a few kisses ever so lightly though he was far from ever initiating one. But Lucius had some hope for the future. Away from school and everything Harry seemed to be able to relax around him. He knew here other then the stuffed animal Harry could forget about the problems with his dads and with Ron, the second of which would be waiting for him when he got back to school, and could just try and focus on Lucius and having a good time. Lucius thought maybe at Easter they would take Draco and take a trip some where. He did not want to leave Draco again and he was sure Harry would again feel less pressure.

He arranged for the two of them to have the full spa treatment the last morning. There were facials and massages and mud baths, and they both felt amazing when they came out of it. They had done a mix of above and below. They had taken three excursions, the elephants, Cambodia and after a day of swimming with the sharks they had gone to Bangkok for fireworks on New Years. Lucius arranged a very special surprise for Harry the last day.

Harry was amazed when they went to take one of the little subs. They had done it their first morning before they went snorkelling but not for very long. Lucius had thought they could see more diving and snorkelling. He knew his husband had something up his sleeve. What ever it was riding in the sub through the incredible under water caves was breath taking.

He was surprised when they eventually surfaced and were in a secluded cove. "Where are we?"

Lucius pulled him in gently. "No where. A deserted beach with one of the best views for sunsets in Thailand. I thought we could have dinner here."

Harry was expecting a picnic but found an actual candle light dinner on bistro table with chairs. A beautiful centerpiece of Tai fruit carving to look like flowers sat in the middle and there was fresh lobster and muscles for dinner. Harry even allowed his husband to feed himself some of the lobster and Lucius found no protest when he drew Harry up for a dance as music had appeared. They returned via a portkey back to the resort for their last night there.

Lucius led him to bed that night and lowered him against the bed but did not straddle him but simply kissed him tenderly on the lips t first but on the neck a bit as well. Harry did not protest but he could feel Harry go rigid and he stopped.

He did go back and draw his husband into a proper kiss. "I hope this vacation has shown you my green eyed lion that I am not some scary monster."

Harry surprised him by lightly kissing him, the first time he ever initiated but barely a brush. "You have Luc. Thank you for such a lovely trip."

As they drifted off to sleep Harry was thinking. He had meant it. Lucius had been so sweet to him while they were gone. For just over a week he could forget what he left behind. He wished his husband was his only concerns. He knew Ron waited for him back home. And he once again thought about the stuffed elephant in his bag.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was reluctant to return to school. He had to admit he had really enjoyed his vacation. And the last day of holidays before heading back to school he had shocked Lucius. He had asked his husband to go riding with him. Lucius had given him Bailey as his own as a birthday gift. He had offered to teach Harry to ride but Severus had instead. Bailey had been Harry's escape from his husband. He had learned how to muck stalls and groom the horse when h did not know how to ride. Lucius thought it was a bit of progress. Severus had not been too hurt. He had enjoyed teaching Harry how to ride. And growing closer to him as well. But Harry needed to grow closer to his husband. Severus wanted that for both Harry and of course for his brother as well. And little step of progress helped. He had seen Harry when he got back from the trip. Harry had definitely enjoyed himself with his husband. And the brush of a kiss Harry had given Lucius more then once since their return had definitely not missed the notice of both Draco and his godfather. Draco shared Severus' hope things would work out for both his dad and his friend.

Lucius saw how suddenly withdrawn his husband grew when they returned to school. They came back the first day of classes. He had considered earlier but he thought they both could recover from the foreign travel better at home for a night then back at the school. And Harry had agreed as he was in no rush to be getting back. Lucius knew his husband was worried about Ron. Harry had not been happy being made to be escorted every where the last months of the previous term. Lucius could not blame him of course, he would not have been happy with it either. But he was not about to allow his husband to be hurt either.

He watched as they got ready to head off for class. The elves were going to unpack for them but Harry took out a few things. He saw Harry take out the elephant for a moment and then stick away where he would not be able to see it. Lucius wondered if perhaps they had been wrong to buy it. Unless Harry finally sent it to his fathers it would bother him. But Lucius knew better then to push the subject. He had seen how well that went down when he had tried to bring them at Christmas.

He came up and put an arm around Harry's waist and drew him back. "Better hurry, Draco will be waiting for you for class. The elves will unpack the rest."

Harry closed the drawer he had put it in. "I know. I will see you in class this afternoon."

Tenderly kissing him Lucius led him to the door. He definitely was going to miss having his husband all to himself. He knew in a way Harry would be happy to be back. He would be relieved to be back around his friends and classes as well. He had made a point of every day during their trip giving Harry some time away by himself without feeling guilty about it. But he knew Harry was still not really comfortable with him though he had kept his promise to work with Lucius.

Draco was sure enough waiting. They had potions so they did not have far to go. Draco could have come back the night before with his Uncle. Severus had returned after dinner yesterday as he had prep before his morning class. But Draco had chosen to remain with his dad and Harry, and come back this morning instead.

Draco smiled. "One good thing about having potions this early in the morning, we know you don't have to deal with your favourite red head."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I have never been so glad for your godfather's high standards before. He never scored higher then an A other then oddly OWLS."

Harry had made it into potions due to the fact he had scored an E all five years even though he did not get an O in OWLS. He had charms, DADA and herbology with Ron unfortunately though he was spared in transfiguration as well. Ron had done better then the twins, he had passed six OWLS, but all A except for DADA in which he got an E and Harry got an O. The twins had not let him live it down. They passed two less but the four they passed they got O's in DADA and charms and E's in potion and transfiguration. They may have been goofballs but they had been ones with skill.

Harry and Draco proved Severus wrong when he thought his students may have forgotten their brains when they went away for the holidays. As always they received top marks on their potions. Lucius had been extremely impressed that Harry was tied with Draco for top boy last term, and had even beaten him in charms. He had told his husband early on he expected Harry to do the Malfoy name proud. He had lain off such talk but Harry was still managing it.

Blaise came to their side as they were heading for lunch. "My dad told me your husband asked to introduce you to him this summer, something about work."

Harry turned and stared at him in shock. "Really? I mean we were talking about it a bit in Thailand and he said he would but I assumed he might just......"

Forget about it Draco finished in his head. He was a bit surprised as well. He knew his dad wanted both Harry and him to work for him. Well Draco of course would. He would inherit the business one day. But he had always wanted to be an attorney and could do that with the company. He had heard Harry talking to Blaise. But his father still got a bit green eyed when he saw Harry with Blaise. Though he was reminded his dad and Carlos had been friends for many year. It was also quite the respectable post for Harry to be working for Carlos. It was not like the man would have him an entry level gopher getting coffee for him.

Blaise smiled. "Dad said if you're as good as he hears he'd love to hire you when you graduate. You never know the two of us could be working as partners together."

Harry remembered Blaise saying it was likely the department he wanted to start in. "My husband might insist you become a teller or something to keep us apart."

Cracking a laugh Blaise reminded him the company was an investment firm and not a bank like Gringotts. And he would risk being hexed. He had no intention of working on the real estate or retail side of the company. They both liked the idea of working in the security and treasure hunting party of the business. The company often contracted out work to the bank and worked with people like Bill.

They were heading into the hall and still laughing about it when they heard a voice. "Might want to reconsider, you never know what could be lurking in dark spots."

Harry turned around to see Ron who had come up behind them. "Oh I am quite aware of the slimy roaches hanging out in alcoves. They don't bother me so much."

Looking at Blaise and Draco who were on either side of Harry Ron was about to say or do something. Sure Harry was not scared of him. That is why he had to have his little bodyguards where ever he was going. Malfoys were too good to fight their own battles. They had to have little goons to do it. And sure enough the two goons came their way as well. Ron sneered. He could not believe he had ever been friends with Harry. Harry was one to call people slimy, after becoming a snake.

He leaned over and whispered. "I wouldn't be turning your back on any of those alcoves, one of these days you'll be alone and you'll learn the dangers of roaches."


	32. Chapter 32

Harry found himself after another brush with Ron in herbology that afternoon headed for the dungeons. He was not heading for Slytherin though. He knew he should talk to his husband about it. But he was a bit worried. It was not like the incident with his arm. He knew that his husband would have been concerned and he definitely believed it when his husband said that he cared about him. But there was a difference between his husband caring for him and loving him, and he returning it. But it was not even a question of it. He knew his husband had a temper. And more then that he knew his husband had never been fond of Weasleys. Lucius was already angry enough at Ron over the wrist incident and he was worried what he would do if Harry told him that Ron had made several veiled threats towards him.

He needed to talk to someone though. He had thought about his dads and wished that he could have contacted them. But of course he had shaken away that thought. He hated that he finally had dads after all of this time and he was not even able to turn to them any more. But when he thought about his dads one person came to his mind. He was not even sure why it did but h was growing used to it. Once again he found himself at the door of Severus' potions lab. If someone had told him a year ago he would have started to consider Severus something like a father figure he would have laughed at them. But he could not even deny it any more.

Severus looked up from the potion he was working on when he heard the door open. He knew it would be one of the three Malfoys. They were the only ones who came in without knocking first. Anyone else knew they stood to be hexed or chewed out, even the headmaster. He was happy to see Harry. He had been meaning to speak to him soon. He had spoken to Remus a few days before. And he had promised to pass along a message. He was not sure how it would go down. He knew how Harry had reacted to the news he was going to be a big brother. But Sirius and Remus had booked an ultrasound for a few weeks from now as they would be three months at the start of February and had asked Severus to pass an invitation for Harry to come.

Severus knew something was wrong though. "Is it your husband or your former friend?

Harry was not surprised that Severus seemed to know. "My former friend."

Sitting down in the stool Severus motioned to Harry explained what had been going on. He knew Severus was going to tell him the same thing he had been thinking. He should have gone to his husband about this, Lucius would want to know. Harry had sworn to give his husband a proper chance. But he was scared of his husband's temper and he didn't know if Lucius could handle it.

Severus sat down across from him. "I am glad you told someone Harry. I have something I am going to give you and one I would like you to give your husband too."

Harry looked up surprised when Severus went to a drawer and took out two pendants that he realized were phoenixes. "What are these?"

Severus placed them in his hand. He explained they had once been used by members of the Order during the original war. They were used by partners or teams. It was a way to contact them to signal an attack or to call for help. Severus told him that in the case of some of the original order all they had got back from them were their pendants. He had kept the ones which he belonged to the McKinnon brothers who had been old friends of his and he had worked closely with. Molly had the ones her brothers had worn and Harry realized he had seen his dads wearing one and knew James must have had on as well.

Severus touched his own. "It is linked to me Harry but there is the second one. I had nearly forgotten about them, they were in my vault. I retrieved them two days ago."

Harry looked at the pendant. "You really think I should give one of these to my husband? I know I said I would try but I am scared he'll lock me up or something."

Putting one around Harry's neck Severus shook his head. Lucius would respect that Harry was doing something to keep himself safe and would be happy as well Harry had come to him with it. Severus swore he would continue to wear his as well. Harry only needed to touch it if he was in trouble and his husband and Severus would both know that he was in trouble of some kind. As log as they were in the same place, like in the school, they could use the pendant to track him as well. The order originally would have known where their partner was and would not have needed the tracking.

Harry spoke to Severus for a bit longer and reluctantly agreed he would tell his husband. Severus reminded him that Lucius had been good about his arm. His husband simply wanted to protect him. Severus watched Harry go from the room. He would wait for a bit to tell Harry. It was another three weeks and Harry had enough on his plate anyways. He doubted Harry would agree to go but he swore to Remus he would ask Harry. Again he felt caught between one of his friends and Harry who he was feeling more and more like a father to with every passing month.

Lucius was a bit surprised when he caught his husband going for the Hall for dinner and asked to have dinner in their rooms instead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry saw the concern in his husband's eyes and he shook his head. "I really need to talk to you about something Luc please."

Nodding Lucius directed him home. Lucius called for some dinner to be brought but as they were waiting Harry told his husband what was going on. Lucius knew Harry had gone to Severus first of course when he saw the pendant but he was glad his husband had come to him on his own this time. Lucius had confronted him about the arm. And he believed Harry when he told him that he had just been a bit worried Lucius would want to lock him up and throw away the key.

Lucius put the third pendant on and reached down to kiss him. "I am glad Severus gave this to you. No locking up, but please, please be safe. I don't want you hurt."

Harry nodded and sat with him down for dinner. "I promise I will stay close to my friends and will always have this. I am not anxious for a run in with him either."

Watching his husband over dinner Harry was hit with the concern he had hurt his husband's feelings. He realized that was a new thing. He had never really considered hurting Lucius before. It likely had to do with the fact he had never thought Lucius cared about his feelings either. But he had come to realize that in his own way Lucius definitely card about his feelings and even loved him. And while he could not return the love or care to his husband, he did felt bad that perhaps he had hurt Lucius. The man was doing his best to over come his up bringing. And while Harry was having a hard time because of the way they had come to be married, Harry knew it had been a step in the wrong direction for the promise he had made Lucius to attempt to work on this with him. And he wanted Lucius to understand he had not meant to hurt him and he was bothered by the fact that he really might have.

After dinner he kissed his husband lightly. "I am sorry for going to Severus first. I should have trusted you could handle this. He just seems easier to lean on still."


	33. Chapter 33

Lucius was starting to wonder where his husband was. It was the start of February and the snakes had just won their second quidditch game of the season the previous weekend. He was under the impression that their team had decided to take the week off practices since they did not have another game until May. But when he woke up Saturday morning he found himself alone in bed. His husband had been good about managing to get out of bed without him noticing. He had not been thrilled with the prospect of his husband waking him up early Sometimes Lucius would and have breakfast with his husband first but not often.

Lucius slid out of bed and checked both the bathroom and the sitting room but found no sign of his husband. He was confused until he headed back into the bedroom to change and wondered what Harry was up to. He reminded himself this was not like his first marriage. Among other things Harry was still a sixth year which meant he could not leave campus. He headed out of the rooms without eating to see if he could track down his husband.

He found from Salazar his husband had not got entrance into the house but learned Draco and some of the others were out as well already. Lucius wondered if they had headed for the pitch for some practice even though they had no game.

He was coming up the stairs when he heard some of the lions speaking and he heard Ron's voice. "Did you see those two going at it? No wonder he went snake."

Dean nodded. "I would have thought he would be smarter but then gain the old man is probably having a lazy day in and has no idea he is even awake."

Hearing the two of them talk he knew that they were speaking about his husband. He was quite sure they had no idea he was around. He had no idea who the other person they were talking about was but he had his guess. His husband had sworn there was nothing between him and Blaise. He had sworn that Blaise was just a friend for him. Merlin he had even offered to introduce Harry to Carlos and considered allowing his husband to work for Blaise's father. He wondered if his husband was laughing at him and thinking what a fool he was. He knew Narcissa used to. Maybe he had been giving Harry too much credit.

He wanted to hear more. He wanted to know for sure they were talking about his husband. He knew he could not simply accuse Harry of cheating on him. Harry would just put on the innocent puppy dog act and Severus and Draco would believe him. He could not divorce Harry even if he wanted to. But once he had proof Harry was kissing Blaise at lead he would take that young husband of his to bed and Harry would be lucky if he could walk for a week after. If Harry thought he had no freedom when they first met he was definitely mistaken that was for sure. He would be eating all meals at the head table and escorted to class until he graduated.

Ron was heading with Dean out the doors. "I never took Harry for one of those kinds. You know he used to blush at the very thought of being kissed by someone."

Dean snorted. "Well you know he can't just have done it out in the open with his husband around. The alcoves are probably the safest place for him."

Lucius watched as they left and stormed up the stairs towards some of the alcoves that he remembered students using in his day. He was going to find his husband one way or another. He was not going to be embarrassed by a second spouse. Not again. He had been too nice to Harry. He would make Harry regret this. He had wanted to fuck Harry since before they wed and today they would be making proper use of their marriage bed for the first time ever.

He was heading in the hallway towards the library when he saw Harry coming his way. He could see Harry did not even have the decency not to be with Blaise still. He totally missed the red eyes on his husband.

Harry stopped when he saw him coming his way. "Hey Luc. I am sorry I didn't wake you up when I left. I thought you'd want to sleep in."

Lucius looked at him and Blaise and reminded himself he had no proof Harry had been up to anything. "We're going to London over night. Come home and pack."

Harry looked up at him surprised and completely confused for he had not fully wiped away the anger from his voice but he nodded. He turned to Blaise and told him that he would see him on Monday. Blaise headed back towards the library and Harry followed him. He noticed Harry did have his book bag with him but he was sure that Harry had likely been just been covering his tracks so he would have some way of explaining where he had been.

When they got back to the rooms he did not answer Harry's questions but sent his husband into the room to pack himself something for the night. Lucius kept clothes at the townhouse so he had an excuse for why he had not packed a bag. He started poking through his husband's bag when Harry was gone.

Lucius found a piece of parchment which had been mostly erased with a spell and scratched out but a few words could be seen. "I love you, I miss you."

Harry had appeared in the doorway from their bedroom. "I am ready to go Luc. Is there something wrong? You didn't tell me that we were going away today."

Pushing the parchment back in the bag Lucius stood up and directed his husband without a word out of the rooms. He did not need to explain to Harry. He would give his husband to the end of the weekend to come clean. If he didn't Harry would be under house arrest from now on. He would keep his hands off Harry for now but he was not about to have other students talking about his husband in any alcove. And the first proof he had, Harry was his. They ran into Severus on the way out and his old friend shot a concerned look at them and asked where they were going.

Lucius smiled at his old friend. "I decided my husband and I needed some quality time away. We will be in London until after dinner tomorrow night."

Severus sent a concerned look at Harry. "Harry you look a bit pale. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Lucius perhaps you should remain at school."

Lucius brushed off his brother's concern and half led half dragged his husband towards the doors. He had missed the fact that Severus had come from the upper floors and not from his lab or own apartments. Severus was seriously worried about the look on his brother's face and he knew that Harry was not just upset from earlier but that he was scared about the way his husband was as well.

Severus headed to Slytherin when Harry and Lucius were gone, and found Draco and Blaise. "Blaise did something happen after the two of you left me?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Blaise did something happen after the two of you left me?" Severus was trying to stay calm but he had not seen Lucius like that.

Blaise nodded. "Lucius came when we were near the library. He seemed pretty ticked about something and ordered Harry home to pack."

Severus was confused and sighed. Harry had been upset and had come to him that morning needing someone to talk to. He had told Harry he could talk to him at any time and after reluctantly passing along Harry's dad's invitation to the ultrasound, he had been expecting it. He had given Harry his password. He knew it was a topic Harry would not speak to his husband about because of the tension still over the contract. Harry still had trouble forgiving his husband for inviting them to Christmas and not warning him about their arrival before hand. Harry had shown him the little stuffed elephant that he bought for his sister or brother.

He had taken Harry up to the owlery that morning and helped Harry write a letter to his dads and send the gift. He had offered if Harry was unable to send the letter to take the gift for he was going himself the next day for the ultrasound. His old friend had asked him to be there and he had said yes. He and Remus had been trying to patch up their friendship since the war ended and he thought he could bring a copy back for Harry when he was ready for it. But he thought if Harry could handle writing a letter it would be better in the long run. Harry had been in bad shape as he wrote it and it had taken a few drafts before he had sent it on.

Draco was concerned and his eyes darted back and forth between his godfather and his best friend. "What is going on?"

Severus sighed. "I saw your father and Harry before they left. Harry looked pretty upset but I knew it was not just about this morning. I hoped Blaise would know."

Blaise had run into them in the owlery as he was sending something home. Severus had to go and met with the headmaster so he had left the boys after the owlery and Blaise had suggested that Harry come down to breakfast in the hall. It was still early in the morning but Draco and some of the guys had decided to hit the pitch after an early breakfast even though the team was not practicing that weekend. Blaise had found Draco after Harry left him and they had ended up coming back down to the dungeons for they too had been wondering what had been happening with Harry and his husband.

Draco was worried about Harry. "They have been making progress lately. I mean Harry has been making a real effort to give Dad a chance. I don't get this."

Severus agreed with his godson. "I want you guys to keep an ear out for the sound of what might have happened. Something must have happened to upset your dad."

Severus left the room and part of him thought about going to London. He knew that they would be staying in the town house. But he didn't think it would help. He hoped Harry could handle his husband. He thought Lucius would likely be angrier if Severus just showed up out of no where. Besides he was sure as soon as Harry explained what was going on his husband and would calm down and perhaps it would help the two of them grow closer to each other.

Part of him knew deep down the chances Harry would actually tell his husband were slim. Harry did not like being backed into corners about talking about things. And the fear in his eyes when he was taken off by Lucius worried Severus as well. He just prayed his brother would keep his calm.

He looked at his lab as he was about to start a potion. "You're in London tomorrow for the ultrasound. You can check on Harry then. He will be fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not sure what was happening, his husband refused to speak to him at all as he pulled him along through the grounds. He knew he should have woken his husband up that morning but he had thought that Lucius would have been happy for a sleep in. He had not intended to be gone as long as he had been. He had just gone down the hall to talk to Severus and had not planned on the trip up to the Owlery. His husband could not possibly be angry about Blaise, he had told Harry he could spend time with him and had actually said when he asked Harry not to be alone to make sure he was safe, that could include Blaise being with him. He had not even been with Blaise really. He had run into him and had only gone with him because Severus had needed to speak to the headmaster and since Harry was not to walk around alone he would have had to go with Severus to the meeting if he had not joined Blaise.

His husband pulled him in close to apparate them when they had got to the gates of the school and past the wards. He could see anger in his husband's eyes and it sent shivers running up and down his spine. He had no idea what was happening and he definitely did not want to be going away to London with his husband in this mood but he knew it would just make his husband more upset

When they got to the townhouse Lucius called one of the house elves and spoke for the first time. "Take my husband's bag to our room."

Harry looked at Lucius as his bag was taken away. "Luc, what is going on? You're starting to scare me a bit here. Did I do something wrong?"

The man rounded on him and yanked him into a long rough kiss. Harry whimpered as the kiss was crushing and hard, lacking any of the gentleness of the kisses h had lately from his husband, and he was sure the hand around the back of his neck was going to leave some bruises there. He had not seen his husband like this since the start of their marriage when he cut Harry off with kisses when ever Harry accused him of being jealous or something else.

Lucius drew back from him. "I thought we could use some time way from the school to talk.....Is there something you'd like to tell me about you and Blaise today?"

Harry was confused; he had just run into Blaise and walked back with him. "We were walking back to Slytherin. You told m that I was allowed to be friends.

His husband had been jealous at the start and had accused him of hitting on Blaise and hanging all over him. He had eventually let up on Harry a bit and told him he could spend time with Blaise as long as he gave Lucius a chance in their marriage as well. He had been giving his husband a chance and he had made sure to be careful about how he acted in public around Blaise. He had never been flirting with Blaise but he saw that his husband had genuinely believed that he was. He had tried to show his husband as much respect as he could and act in a way in public that would give his husband no reason to doubt him or Blaise.

Lucius looked at him. "I have some business to see to. You will stay here and think about your answer. I'll be expecting a proper answer before we head back or...."

Harry did not like the way his husband's voice trailed off and he had no idea why his husband was so upset or what he spoke of. "Lucius I don't understand."

Lucius drew him into one more hard kiss and told him he better use the time here to think. If Harry did not remember the rules Harry would find himself at the head table for every meal till graduation. Harry watched his husband storm out of the townhouse and he sunk down into the couch absolutely confused at what was happening and why his husband was so upset with him. He had given Harry permission to spend time with Blaise and he had not been alone in the halls. He needed someone to talk to and he knew George's shop was just up the street. He was worried about laving but he needed someone to talk to and braved it.

George saw him when he came into the shop and was worried as soon as he saw him and took him into the back room. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry told him what was happening including that morning with the letter. "I don't know why he is so angry with me and he is scaring me so badly."

George was not much better with reasoning. He told Harry he needed to go back to the townhouse but he hated sending his brother back there. But he knew if Lucius had to come looking for him He just told Harry to be honest with his husband about the letter and get his husband to talk to him. George was so worried about Harry when he left and Harry was only feeling slightly better.

He barely managed to come in the door when he was seized by his husband and pressed up against the wall. "Where the hell were you? I told you to stay and think."


	35. Chapter 35

"Where the hell were you? I told you to stay and think?" Lucius demanded his hold on Harry so painful he was biting back a sob.

Harry was never so scared with his husband before now. He had seen Luc angry before and he had seen him yell but nothing like this. He would have rather been cowering in the bathroom when his husband wanted to take him to bed their first night as husband then right now. He had known that his husband had been irritated then but this was so much worse. He hadn't been this scared since his Uncle.

He wished he knew what was angering his husband but he had no idea what to say to calm him and his husband took his silence as guilt over something and started dragging Harry up the stairs and when Harry did not move fast enough for him he threw him over his shoulder and carried Harry to the bedroom.

He set Harry on his feet and glared at him. "Strip."

Harry stared at him with tears running down his cheeks. "Luc you promised. You swore you wouldn't......."

Lucius snarled and came at him but Harry backed away from him in fear. There was a mix of rage and lust in his husband's eyes that was worse then anything he had seen before and his heart was pounding through his chest. He did not have his wand on him and even if he did he was not sure he could have done anything. He felt as helpless as he had when he had the magic dampeners on and he could not protect himself physically or magically from his husband for all it would have done was to attack him instead. He found himself backed into a corner and he was unable to seem to get him to back off.

Lucius had been waiting for this since the day he had married Harry, before then. He had been picturing taking his husband since he had the contract drawn up. He had agreed to wait out of respect for his husband but obviously Harry had absolutely no respect for him at all. He was cheating with Blaise right under his nose and he was making a laughing stock of him in the school. At least Narcissa had the decency to do it in private.

His hands went to his husband and dragged him from the corner, ripping the front of Harry's shirt open as he did it. For a moment he noticed the flash of absolute fear in his husband's eyes but he could not seem to stop himself.

Harry fought him hard as he tried to undue Harry's pants. "Pleas Luc, please stop. Please Luc. Please. Please don't do this."

Lucius drew away a bit from him. "I told you I would keep my hands off if you gave this marriage a real chance and you have been lying to me."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He hadn't told Lucius he was going to talk to Severus but he didn't think his husband would be this angry with him. Lucius after all had been the one encouraging Harry to try and make things better between himself and his dads. H had been the one to invite them at Christmas time and he knew his husband had known what the elephant was for. He did not know why his husband was angry he was following his advice. Severus was also like a brother to him and he could not possibly be angry that his husband had turned to Severus for someone to lean on for support. His mind was spinning with confusion and the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest was not helping anything either.

Harry shook his head sobbing. "I'm sorry I should have told you I was going to see him. I'm sorry Luc. I thought I would b back before you woke up. I'm sorry."

Lucius snarled and pulled Harry's belt free from his pants. "So you would just have gone earlier in the morning so I would not find out. Forgot about witnesses?"

Trembling Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He had no idea why his husband would think anyone would care he was spending time with Severus. The school knew that Severus was practically a member of the family for the Malfoys. There was no reason that anyone in the school would have thought that it was odd that the two of them were together. Besides he had spent enough time in detention with the man in the previous years as well. And even if the students had been talking for some reason his husband even if he did not know and trust Harry well enough he knew his brother and knew that Severus would not have done anything. There was no way his husband's jealousy could be flaying up over his brother.

Harry was trembling. "He took me to the owlery to send my elephant Luc to my dads. He convinced me I should. I am sorry I didn't tell you."

Lucius smirked at him. "So were you making out in an alcove with him for all the school to know about before or after you sent a letter to your dads."

Shock ran through Harry and any response was cut off as he found himself dragged towards the bed while his husband kissed him painfully. He struggled against his husband's arms trying to push away from him, pounding on his chest, the fear getting too much for him and he could feel himself slipping away. He knew that h could not slip away into the fear as he knew that his husband would not stop this time around.

He found himself on his back and his trousers off and his husband's hands on his boxers. "Luc please I haven't kissed any guy but you. Luc please. Luc stop. Please."

Lucius stopped only a moment. "You will never want to kiss another man when I am done with you. I plan on fucking you so hard you won't want to move for days."

He heard the truth in the man's voice and he had no doubt his husband would keep his word. Harry struggled in desperation against his husband needing to get away from him. He didn't know where it cam from but as his husband was about to remove his boxers he some how managed to throw his husband half way across the room and his husband smacked his head into the floor. Harry had never done anything like that before and he had no idea how he had.

For a moment he was scared he had hurt his husband but the fear was starting to take over. He could feel his mind starting to shut down in fear and he knew he needed to get out of there. He grabbed a robe he saw and he saw his husband breathing and coming around. He had no idea what to do but he spotted a box of floo powder sitting on the fireplace and did the only thing he could think about.

Just as he disappeared into the flames he could hear his husband scream. "Get back here now."


	36. Chapter 36

Sirius watched his husband as he sat curled up pretending to be reading but he knew Remus had not read more than a line of the book. He knew what his husband was thinking about because he had been thinking about the same thing. They were thinking about their precious son, Harry, who they had both desperately been missing. Harry had accused them at Christmas of having a baby to replace him as they had sold him off but he could not have been further from the truth. Being pregnant was making them long for their son even more then before, thinking about it possibly being a son made them yearn for their cub. Harry could not beat them up any more then they were beating themselves up for they didn't think they could have forgiven themselves. Signing the contract and not giving Harry a choice, and then not telling him for a year, they had done everything wrong. They had thought that they were doing what was right and perhaps they had been in the long run, for everyone else but Harry that is. They just wanted to have some relationship with their son, it was the reason they had invited him to the ultrasound the next morning.

Really they had not been surprised when he had refused to come, even if Severus had not warned them before hand. But they had not wanted Harry to believe there was something else that they were keeping from him. They wanted him to know he was a wanted part of this and even if he never accepted they would invite him to everything including when the baby was born a few weeks before Harry's seventeenth birthday. But they had been shocked when they had received a letter from their son and a stuffed elephant that morning. The letter had simply told them that no matter how much pain they caused him and not willing to forgive them yet, he loved his dads and their baby was his brother or sister. He wasn't sure he could ever let them back into his life but he couldn't get them or the baby out of his heart and he didn't want to either. He had seen the elephant when he was away with his husband. Remus was looking at the little elephant perched on the edge of the couch.

Sirius was about to say something when the floo flared to life and they were shocked when Harry came stumbling out of the floo shaking and crying. He collapsed to the floor in a sobbing mess. The floo network for the house was still heavily warded and you needed a password to come through unless invited, a password that Harry had of course known for they had never changed it.

Sirius sunk down onto the floor next to Harry. "Cub, what happened? What happened to you?"

Harry just curled up in a tiny ball sobbing over and over again. "No." Was all they could hear.

Sirius managed to get his arms around his son and scoop him off the floor and carried him out of the library and towards his old bedroom. It had not changed since the last time he had been home. Remus did not follow his husband though. He had a sinking feeling what was going on or who it had to do with and he placed a floo call through to Severus' apartments at school hoping he might know what was happening.

Severus went pale when he heard. "Harry ran into Lucius with Blaise and Lucius decided he needed to take him off to London. He looked terrified when he left."

Remus sighed. "He won't talk, he is practically catatonic and he was in a dressing robe and boxers. Could you send me some calming potions, I don't have any...."

Shaking his head Severus told him he would come himself for he was worried about Harry and wanted to check on him. Remus had a feeling that Grimmauld would not be the man's only stop in London and he was grateful for it. It had not gone unnoticed from his talks with Severus that Harry had grown extremely close to him and had come to rely on him. Sirius would not admit it but he was a bit jealous of how close Harry had been growing to Severus who was starting to fill the paternal role in his life but after what they had put their son through Remus was just grateful that he had someone.

After giving Severus the password so that he could come through once he had potions Remus headed for his son. He was grateful that the floo had been opened since the war, for the school. Like Grimmauld if you knew the required passwords you could access certain fireplaces in and out.

Sirius looked up relieved when he told his husband Severus was coming. "I can't get him to say anything but no, over and over again and Luc. I wish we had a potion."

Remus sunk down onto the bed where his son was curled up on his side crying and pulled away when he tried to touch him. "You're safe here cub, I promise you."

The door opened and they were surprised to find Draco had come with Severus but they were reminded that Draco was not only Harry's stepson but they had become extremely close friends as well. Draco looked the same as his godfather at that point. They were both a mixture of scared for Harry and ready to tear Lucius apart. They knew that both of them would be heading for the townhouse as soon as they had seen to Harry.

Sirius moved so Severus could sink down and watched in amazement as Harry calmed slightly around him and allowed him to feed him a calming draught. Draco was extremely pale and wanting to know as much as the others what had happened.

Harry was finally on his back and though still pale and crying he had calmed. "What are you doing here Sev?"

Severus smirked. "The better question is what are you doing here Harry? You had both us and Blaise worried and then you show up here like this."

It took quite a bit of coaxing but Harry explained his husband dragging him to London and demanding to know what he had been doing and when Lucius left he had gone to see his brother. His husband when he got had accused him of cheating on him. Harry refused to tell them what had happened but from the fact Harry was in nothing but boxers they knew what Lucius must have done to put Harry into such a state. Severus could not believe that his brother would do this to Harry. Lucius was an asshole a lot of the times and had handled this marriage badly but even with Narcissa he would not have gone this far. He knew it was a lot to do with the fact that Lucius actually cared about Harry and was attracted to him and that unlike Narcissa he was taking it personally.

Kreacher appeared. "Mr George Weasley be calling, he be saying Master Lord Malfoy be coming to his shop looking for his husband. School elf be saying so too."

Harry was trembling. "Please don't send me back. Please I can't go back there. I can't go back there."

Both of his dads tried to sooth and calm him. They were not sure what they could do for technically Harry was his husband but they were not about to send him back there. Severus thought they would look into putting Harry in the dorms or he could com stay with him at school for a time, but right now Harry had to calm down and feel safe and no one was going to force him to go any where even just back to school. Harry's dads were relieved he had come to them.

Severus stood. "I am going to go and find Lucius. If he thinks he can do this to his husband......."


	37. Chapter 37

Severus had never been so ready to clobber Lucius so badly before and that was saying something. The two of them had been more then friends, they had been brothers since they were eleven. And like any brothers they got into fights and it had in the past become physical, again like any true brothers. They had always been able to rely on each other though, know that they could trust and lean on each other when it was needed. But right now he wanted to wrap his hands around his friend's neck and strangle the very life out of him. Lucius had done some bloody idiotic things with Narcissa and she had actually deserved them, the word whore was too good for her not to mention she had been a true criminal. Harry was an innocent child of sixteen who had done nothing to deserve the fear his husband was continually putting in him and he certainly didn't deserve what had been done to him either. Severus had done an exam unnoticed by Harry when he had sat down, just a basic test to see if Harry had been raped, and had been relieved to see Harry's husband had at least not gone that far.

Harry had not told him how he had got out of there and he was starting to wonder. Lucius was not about to allow his husband to run to his dads even if he had stopped. Harry had known the password to his apartments and he was a bit surprised Harry had not come to him. But he had his suspicions including Harry would have likely been worried that Lucius could follow him. And likely in the pain and terror he was in he had not been thinking and his home password had come to mind quicker. Severus knew Harry would have to return to his husband eventually, for Lucius had the right to touch him, but he would make sure it was safe for Harry. He had come to look at Harry like a son and he was not about to allow Harry to be returned to his husband until he knew he was safe.

He had spoken to the elves at school and found out Lucius had not returned and George said he had left. Severus found that Lucius had returned to the townhouse and he found his old friend was pacing in the bedroom looking more irate then he had ever seen him. Severus threw a binding charm at Lucius whose force threw Lucius up against the wall behind him and pinned him there.

Lucius looked at him in shock. "What the hell are you doing Severus? You can not simply come in here and attack me, brother or no brother."

Severus snarled. "You better be glad I didn't hang you from your feet from the roof and start casting cruciatus curses on you, oh big brother of mine."

He noticed Lucius had not even had the decency to clear up the mess he had made and saw Harry's clothes strewn around the room. He could only imagine the terror that Harry had been feeling as his husband had been attacking him. He still had no idea what had set his brother off but he had every intention of finding out and his brother was not going to be let down until he found out the answers.

Lucius struggled against it. "Let me guess my little lambykins of a husband came sobbing to you and you believed it? He is a whore like Narcissa, a dirty whore."

Severus snarled and tightened the bonds. "Harry is no such thing and if you utter those words about your husband again I will cut off your balls."

Lucius was laughing almost at how protective he seemed to be of Harry. Severus did not find it funny at all and decided to show Lucius a bit of what it felt like to be his husband and removed all of Lucius' clothes and smiled as he noticed his brother's cane with its snake head and fangs. He animated the head and started moving it towards his brother and his now uncovered cock. He could see the fear in Lucius' face.

He stopped it a second. "Is that how he looked, your husband, when you tore his clothes off? The fear in your eyes. Maybe I should make you scream as he did."

Lucius snarled. "The snivelling brat did not scream, he cried and tried to make me feel bad for him. The little slut was caught snogging Blaise in alcoves."

It made sense to Severus the way his brother had acted from what Blaise had told him about the run in. Lucius had some how got it in his head that Harry and Blaise had been snogging in alcoves together and then had caught the two of them together. It was just like Lucius though to have his head so far up his ass that he had not even bothered to ask his husband about it before he had jumped to conclusions.

He made the snake fangs graze his brother. "You moron, Harry was in the owlery with me writing to his dads. Who told you he was snogging Blaise in an alcove?"

Lucius was starting to cringe away from the snake head and his anxiousness was increasing. "They didn't tell me, I over heard Ron and some lions going on."

Not on his cock but on his inner thigh Severus allowed the snake to sink his metal fangs into Lucius, his anger boiling over. The idiot knew that the Gryffindors had been out for Harry since he had married Lucius. Ron had attacked Harry on at least one occasion that they had known about. They had likely thought they would get expelled if they kept down that path so they had decided to get back at Harry by having his husband go after him instead, and he fell right into their hands.

He took the cane away. "You believed the kid who has attacked your husband and made his life miserable? Did it never occur to you that he was trying to hurt him?"

Lucius was trying to catch his breath as the fear was ebbing a bit. "Why the hell did the brat not just tell me then? Instead of getting me angry and then attacking me."

Severus could not believe this; he went up and physically smacked his brother across the face. Harry had been molested, abused and raped by his Uncle from a very young age and Lucius knew that. Harry while brave in other areas became a caged animal backed into a corner when it came to anything intimate. He had no idea what he set his husband off and no idea how to calm him down, and had nearly gone catatonic in fear.

Severus released the bond but not before kicking his brother where the snake had not bit. "You let your husband's tormentors trick you into nearly raping him."

Lucius sunk down to his knees. "I didn't know damn it. I thought he was a whore like Narcissa. I have to see him. I have to make this right with him."

Severus could not believe his brother even thought for a moment he would let him any where near Harry right now. He had attacked and nearly raped the boy. The law might say that he had the right to touch his husband like that but the surrogate father in Severus did not agree with the law. Nothing gave Lucius that right. Nothing.

Lucius tried to stop him from leaving. "He is my husband; I can have you on charges of kidnapping. He is still a minor even if married, and under my protection."

Severus rounded on him. "If you want to have balls left I would shut the hell up. Harry will come back when he is safe. And when you get your head out of your ass."

With that Severus turned and stalked out, Lucius' words running through his head. He had already been wondering about how Harry had escaped and now he was wondering even more. Harry he could not even imagine in a state of shock attacking his husband. He assumed Harry had not attacked but just protected himself against Lucius and his advances. But right now he just needed to check on him. He could not even believe that Lucius would have believed Ron. When he got back to Grimmauld he told Harry's dads what he had found out.

Sirius looked towards his son's door. "How ever he managed to get away from Lucius I am grateful. I can't even believe he would believe Ron over his own husband."


	38. Chapter 38

They watched as Harry remained there sleeping again from another potion. Draco had been returned to school for though he protested he did not want to leave Harry, he was a minor. Lucius might be worried about pressing charges for kidnapping Harry in his terms for Harry would fight it, but Draco would have been another story. Technically Harry had not been kidnapped, he had run away, but Severus was worried Lucius would still come after them. The way their contract was stated Harry was not emancipated as he usually would have been when he wed. He was a minor till he came of age at seventeen which was not till July of course, and his husband had every right to demand his return for he had gained custody of Harry when he married him. By the ancient laws Lucius had done nothing wrong, he had the right to touch his husband, and it was Harry who had been wrong. What ever he had done to stop his husband was not the issue; it was the running away which was. They just prayed Lucius could take what Severus had done to him and keep him from storming in here and taking Harry away from them. They didn't think that Harry could handle it and were scared he would shut down completely if he was returned to his husband's custody.

Severus was reading later by the bed when Harry had slowly come around, having sent word to the school they needed to find a substitute for he would not be returning at least for few days. The headmaster knew what was going on and had okayed. He put a hand on Harry but he removed it when Harry jerked away spooked from him like an injured animal. He hadn't even thought of it and knew when Harry was still unconscious he should not have tried to have physical contact with him. His heart ached for Harry, having started to look at Harry like a son, something he had only felt even close to with Draco in the past.

Harry looked at him warily for a few moments and he wondered what was running through Harry's mind. For a moment he thought about taking a look but he shook away the thought. He had not done that since he was forced to in his spy days and he was not about to intrude the mind of a child he considered a son.

Harry finally spoke. "You're still here?"

Severus nodded. "I hope you know how much I care about you Harry. Draco had to go back to school but I'm staying. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

For a moment Harry showed no reaction but he slowly nodded his head. He could not deny that he had been looking to Severus to fill the void that his dads had left when they had done this to him. He was surprised when he was conscious enough to realize it that he was home. He had realized even if consciously he had not been willing to admit it, unconsciously he had been desperate to have a connection with his dads again. The letter had been the first time he had admitted it. He had needed comfort and the first place he had thought to go for comfort and protection when he had been scared and hurt had been here to his dads.

Harry was trying to move so Severus helped him sit against stacked up pillows. "I would have thought my husband would have come after me and dragged me home."

Severus sighed. "I can't lie to you Harry and say he can't, he legally can. But I think I gave him enough to think about to keep him away from now."

Knowing Harry needed to hear it Severus admitted what he had done to Lucius, seeing the shock in Harry's face when he had heard it. He had never imagined that Severus would have attacked his own brother like that, no matter how close the two of them had becoming. He would have expected Sirius or even Remus to do something like that but Severus had always been a far calmer person. And his care for Harry was far newer then the long friendship and bond he had with Lucius. Severus though told Harry that he had put his brother in his place in the past and not even his brother got away with that.

Harry was worried that Severus would get in legal trouble but he swore to Harry that Lucius would not press charges against him. He asked Harry what Harry had done to escape from his husband and get here. Lucius had used the word that Harry had attacked him.

Seeing Harry was scared he stopped him. "Lucius might have the legal right to touch you but if he is hurting you, you can defend yourself. I promise you that."

Harry nodded slowly. "I don't know what happened. One minute he was.....and the next minute he was across the room on the floor."

Though Harry had been too scared to tell them before the detail of what happened he coaxed it out of Harry. Harry had been fighting the entire time but when his husband had him pinned to the bed threatening to fuck him so hard that he would not want to move for a week. He had not known what was happening but as his husband was about to strip him of his boxers he had been slipping away in ear and had suddenly found some kind of power to throw his husband across the room.

Severus stared at Harry in shock knowing that the boy had never used wandless magic before. Well he had done some when he was a kid but it had been accidental magic though older then most kids could do it. To be able to use that kind of power without a wand was incredible especially when not trained.

Severus saw the panic returning in his eyes. "I meant it Harry; you are not in any trouble. You have every legal right to defend yourself against an attack by him."

Harry pulled his knees towards him. "What is going to happen now? I'm so scared Sev. I don't think I can stand being in a room with him again."

They were talking for a time and Severus wished he had answers but he was not sure. He knew Harry was right and he would likely not be able to do what he had, a second time. If Harry went back to his husband he would likely be helpless unless Lucius had come to his senses which he doubted he had so soon. As they were talking they had not noticed his dads had appeared in the door but more concerning was the fact that Tonks was in the doorway with them.

When he noticed Harry asked her. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks sighed. "Lucius has gone to his attorneys and demanded the return of his husband. If Harry is not returned to the townhouse by 6pm he will press charges."

She explained he had come to the department and laid a complaint against Harry's dads, not for kidnapping but for custodial interference and was willing to have them arrested if Harry was not returned to them. Harry's dads looked and him and swore they would not force him to go back, they would rather face a fine or some minor prison time and he could go off to one of the Black homes till he was ready to return.

Harry shook his head. "You can't go to prison; my little sister or brother needs you. I'll go back to him; I have to go back to him."


	39. Chapter 39

They hated to have to send him back there, Harry had barely got out of there in one piece and they were not sure he could do it again. It had taken almost catatonic fear for him to find the power to throw his husband off of him. They were not sure he would have been able to summon that kind of magic again and Lucius was sure to be even more irate even if he believed Severus when the man had tried to convince him it had been a set up by the Gryffindors and Harry was innocent. Harry at the very least was likely looking at being under lock and key till he finished school for the year. When Harry turned seventeen he would be able to come and go when he wanted but he would still be required to be as the contract stipulated a proper husband to Lucius. He was legally required to live with his husband and expected to produce him at least one heir by the time he was twenty, the only exception being if he was physically unable. When he came of age he would have some freedom but not much, not until his husband died. And though Lucius could technically not force Harry to work for him he could make it impossible for Harry to work else where.

Harry knew what he was thinking; he had been reminded more then once by his husband. He knew once he graduated school the manor was home and his husband would bed him. The fact Lucius had been willing to introduce him to Blaise's dad before all o this had been a small glimmer. But he had a feeling that this was over. But he had to go back, what ever he was facing, he would have to return. He would not allow his dads to face prison for him, even if they were willing to. He knew they did it out of guilt as much as love and he would not let his sister or brother be born in prison.

He looked at his dads after noticing he had a few hours. "Is it too late to have the ultrasound? I know you were to have it today?"

Remus was shocked and they had nearly forgotten about it. "No cub, it isn't too late."

Harry had not wanted to be at the ultrasound when he had been invited but he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do with his last few hours. He felt like he was being sent off to his execution. When he was told about the contract he had no warning and had to leave with Lucius. It was only a few hours but at least this time he had a chance and he wanted this, he wanted to be there for the ultrasound with his dads. They were a bit surprised by that but they were happy he wanted to be there and they were willing to do what ever he wanted before they headed back.

They had already missed their appointment time but Severus wanted to make sure Harry had one happy moment before he had to leave. Severus swore he would escort Harry back to his husband and try and make things better for him. He had a contact at the hospital and soon Sirius was on an exam table for the test.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he watched the picture of the baby appear on the screen and the healer confirmed the baby was strong. "My little sibling."

Remus squeezed his son and husband's hands. "What are we having?"

The healer smiled. "It seems the big brother is about to have a little sister."

Harry in a way was happy that it was a sister; he wasn't sure how he would have handled his dads having their own son. He was still dealing with the feelings of betrayal over this child though he was trying to get past it. He could see his dads were over the moon, having said they would have been happy as long as the baby was healthy and they had definitely meant it. Harry was handed his own copy of the ultrasound picture. He hoped his husband would allow him to keep it.

Severus watched Harry through the test and his heart ached for him. He knew if Lucius had his way Harry would have already been having one. He had sworn to wait till Harry was eighteen even if the contract said seventeen, and he hoped Lucius still meant it. Harry would have to give him kids one day but he needed time for sure.

Sirius kissed his son on the head when they were done the test. "Thank you for being here with us cub. I know it still hurts Harry, I know. But we love you so much."

Remus stopped his son. "Harry you don't need to go back, not yet. We will likely just get a fine. We will take you to a different home. Just the say the word cub."

Looking at his dads Harry desperately wanted to accept their offer and run away for a bit. He knew eventually he would have to return for his husband would come looking and besides he wanted to finish school. But could he risk his dads having more then a fine and going to prison over this? He looked at the ultrasound picture o their baby girl, his little sister. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was pacing in the townhouse waiting and watching the time ticking. He had ordered the return of his husband. Harry could not pull this. When he was seventeen he could throw these little fits. By the contract he was permitted to leave for short periods of time but he was legally required to remain living with Lucius. But Lucius was not about to allow his husband to pull this. He knew he had made a mistake in believing the little lions, and he definitely was going to make them regret spreading such rumours round school about his husband but Harry would return to this home and he would remember what he had promised.

Lucius knew he needed to calm down; he did not need another run in with his brother over this. He still shuddered at the memory, and for a moment it brought back the memory of his husband's fears and crying. Harry would be eating his meals with him and sticking to home except quidditch and classes, till he could put an end of these rumours for he would not live with the embarrassment. If Harry continued to be a good little husband he might still introduce Harry to Carlos, for work, that summer, but Harry would have to start behaving properly.

He looked at his attorney as there were minutes left. "You will contact the auror department and have them head and arrest those two for custodial interference."

His attorney was about to say something when there came a different answer from the door. "No need."

It was his brother who had answered and he turned around in anger, not believing his brother had the nerve to return after what he had done last time he was there but his response was cut of by the fact that his husband was standing next to Severus. Harry was drawn and there were tears running down his cheeks but he was there. He was happy at least to see his husband was grown up enough to return on his own.

He dismissed his attorneys and looked at Severus. "I think you have done enough here. My husband and I will be left alone to discus things."


	40. Chapter 40

Severus felt Harry go absolutely rigid next to him and he was not surprised, not even sure how Harry had found the courage to come here. He would have considered the offer his dads made if he had been Harry, he could not deny it, but Harry had not even for a moment. Harry had known there was a huge chance his dads would not get off with just a fine and he was not about to risk them. Of course they all knew that Lucius had powerful allies in the government and he may have decided to use his influence to make sure that the men faced prison time for having kept his husband from him. Harry may still have been hurt after what his dads had made him go through but there was no way he was going to allow them to risk going to prison just to ensure he had some more time before he had to come home to his husband. And it was not just about the fact that Sirius was pregnant though his little sister had definitely played a big role in his consideration. Severus was growing more and more impressed by the young man he considered a son now, with every passing day.

But Harry had been right, for better or worse home was where ever Lucius was and he had to return home eventually. Any where he went and anyone who knew where he was would be in legal trouble if he stayed away. Even after he went past seventeen if he did not return home after a certain amount of time. Harry was so scared to be back in the house and Severus could see he was trying to conceal his shaking and was fighting the tears but he was there.

Lucius came across the room and after telling Severus to leave and seeing him ignore the command, he did not even look at his brother. He took his husband by the arms and ignoring Harry's whimper he pulled his chin up and forced him into a long hard kiss.

Lucius drew back and wiped away some of the tears. "Go up to our bedroom now. I will talk to my brother and will join you."

Severus saw the begging look Harry sent his way. "It's okay Harry. Lucius and I will have a little chat."

Harry reluctantly headed up the stairs, though he knew Harry was grateful to be allowed out of the room where his husband was. But the fact that Lucius had banished him to the bedroom and told him to wait there was sending shivers up and down the young back.

Lucius looked at him when his husband was gone. "You can go; I will forgive you helping him leave me since you brought him back. But you won't interfere."

Severus stopped him. "He is a child and he did nothing wrong. You believed his tormentors and attacked him. I swear to Merlin, Lucius you make this better."

Looking at his brother Lucius would have once laughed and not taken him seriously but he remembered the cane all too well. And since the cane he also had been remembering the fear and pain in his husband when he had attacked him. He admitted that he should not have believed the littlie lions and he had gone a bit over board when he had gone after his husband but Harry had every chance to explain himself and hadn't. And running off to his brother just made him look all the more guilty then he had before. He would be keeping a much tighter leash on his husband until he knew he could trust his little husband.

Severus read his mind. "He went to George because you never told him what you were angry about and he needed to talk. He was catatonic in fear from you."

Lucius sighed and pointed at the door. "I will not rape the child so you can leave. My husband is waiting in our bedroom and I am sure I should go and speak."

Reluctant as Lucius had ever seen him Severus let the house and he once again marvelled at how much the man had come to love Harry. The only time he had seen Severus care about someone this deeply was with Draco, well he cared about Lily and Remus and even him, but in a different way. But Draco had been in his life since Draco was a baby and until this past summer Severus could not even stand Harry.

He pushed his brother out of his mind and headed up through the house and into the bedroom. He found Harry standing and looking out the window, and he could see that Harry was fighting the tears. His mind flashed with the images of last time they had been in there.

He sighed and called. "Come here Harry." And when Harry slowly turned and barely came his way. "We will go down and talk in the sitting room instead."

Harry looked slightly relived and came the rest of the way. "Okay."

Lucius took his husband by the arm and steered him down the stairs, knowing he might have chosen a better room. Harry would have to get used to being in the room for this was one of their homes but when Harry was this upset and he could not deny perhaps he didn't deserve the fear. When they were back in the sitting room Harry didn't even protest when told to take a set. He just slumped down in a chair.

Harry though did look up though. "I didn't kiss anyone, I didn't kiss anyone. Please, please........."

Lucius sunk down. "I believe you, and I should not have believed your former friends or at least asked you out right. But there will be new rules."

Harry had looked back down at his hands and refused to look or speak to him at all. He informed Harry until the rumours died Harry would be eating all meals at the head table and other then quidditch and classes he was confined to their rooms. Draco or he would escort Harry to all classes and he was not to be alone with Blaise. He expected some kind of protest from his husband or some kind of biting comment but he received none. Harry did not even look up once at him, though he could notice a tear sliding down his cheek and Lucius reached out and brushed the stray tear.

He forced Harry to look at him. "I will not force you into bed, I was perhaps wrong before. But you will be returning to my bed. The old rules go."

Harry tried to look away from him but he kept Harry's head in place so the boy just mumbled. "Fine."

Lucius assumed right Harry had not eaten and summoned some dinner. Harry stared at the food as if utensils were foreign to him. Harry picked up the spoon when he ordered his husband to eat. He thought to calm Harry by telling him if he did well with the new rules Lucius would still be introducing him to Carlos that summer and would permit Harry to work for the Zaibinis when he graduated. He got no response but a mumbled thank you from his husband who refused to look up from his food. He led his husband to their bedroom and when told to, Harry almost robotically undressed and waited for his next command.

Lucius drew him down into bed. "We will return to school in the morning and if you remember our little rules we will have no more problems my green eyes."


	41. Chapter 41

It had been two weeks since Harry and his husband had returned to school and Harry was starting to worry Severus and Draco. Ron was gloating for he was of course sure he had won and he really had. Lucius hadn't raped him or anything so drastic but Harry was basically a leashed dog, and if anything all it had done was make the rumours spread even more the they had before and Harry was starting to lose hope already that he would ever be free of his husband's control at least till his birthday. He was escorted to classes by his husband or Draco, and he couldn't stand the eyes on him as he was being forced to eat at the head table with his husband. Severus was on his other side and had been doing his best to make Harry feel more at ease up there and had been trying to talk some sense into Lucius but it did not seem to work. Harry was not even allowed to study in the library or in his own house, neither was he permitted Draco or any other friends to come and study with him either. His husband had kept his promise not to force him again but he had returned to his husband's bed and his husband had returned to groping him. He just wished Lucius would return back to the man who had taken him to Thailand. He was starting to see the human side of his husband and feeling like he could come to perhaps come to care about him but that had gone out the window. What ever human side he had seen seemed to slip away as soon as it had come.

Harry had been allowed to escape for quidditch practice Saturday morning but he was confined to the rooms for the rest of the weekend. Lucius was not required to have meals on weekends in the hall and he decided he had no need to share his husband. Severus had actually suggested his brother allow Harry to eat meals at the house table for he was within sight of Lucius, as long as he did not sit next to Blaise, for Harry had not been eating or just barely. Lucius decided if Harry could not handle the eyes on him then they would just eat in their rooms. Harry couldn't understand why his husband would not even allow him contact with Draco.

Lucius was summoned though to his business on Sunday and had to leave Harry. He decided to give Harry a pardon in the form of spending some time with Severus in his potions lab. There had been a time when both Harry and Severus would have thought that they were being punished. But Harry was so grateful for human contact other then his husband and Severus had been worried about Harry.

He watched Harry as he was working on a potion. "Harry I know it is hard. Draco and I are trying to work on him. He can't keep this up forever."

Harry turned to look at him. "You're right, he can only keep doing it until I turn seventeen and then he can't force me. I just have to survive six months of it."

Sighing and shaking his head Severus wished that there was something that he could say which could comfort Harry some at all but he wasn't sure what to say and as much as he tried to convince Harry that Lucius would come to his senses he was no more sure about it then Harry was. He knew how stubborn his best friend could be, it was one of the reasons that the two of them had got into fist fights in the past. He had never expected that his brother would have forbidden even time with Draco. Lucius was just going over board to the extreme and he was only relieved to hear that Lucius had not tried anything physically with Harry since that night.

Harry was surprised when lunch came with a guest. "Draco, but if you're dad....."

Draco cut him off. "My dad is not going to accuse us of doing something wrong and besides my dad will not be back till dinner time."

Though harry was still worried Severus ushered them both into his sitting room knowing Harry needed this right now. He knew Harry was right to be concerned for his husband had left instructions that Harry was not to have any company other then Severus but Harry was growing depressed and he seriously needed some time away from his husband and with people he knew cared about him. Draco was just as worried about his friend as Severus was and he could not even believe what was happening. He had been hearing the kinds of comments the other students were making, Slytherin and Ravenclaw on his side but the others were talking.

Draco kept watching his friend through lunch and they were working on potions that afternoon together and was worried Harry might have seriously become a danger, not to someone for he would never even hex his husband, but to himself. And he knew his Uncle was concerned as well. They had hoped today would help.

Lucius suddenly appeared an hour earlier then usual and was not pleased to see Draco but said nothing. "You will come home for a bath before dinner."

Draco saw the pleading look Harry sent their way as he was taken from the room and turned to his Uncle. "We have to do something. Dad is out of control."

Agreeing with his godson he reminded Draco that Lucius was not doing anything that he was not permitted to do. But he too was anxious to find some way of relieving the tension and problems as well. He had seen the way that Harry was tonight and he had never seen him this depressed and withdrawn before. Harry had fight in him when he had married Lucius but it seemed gone. Severus had a feeling that it was because Harry had seen his husband as a monster and had expected no less of him when they wed. And then he took Severus' advice and tried to find the human side of his husband and had thought maybe there could be more for them. And now this had all happened and his husband had taken the word of someone who had attacked him and tormented him, over his own word.

Lucius had taken Harry back to their rooms and was trying to keep his calm about the while Draco thing. He reminded himself he was being foolish. Draco was his son and there was nothing that anyone would say about the two of them. Besides he didn't really think Harry was betraying him, he just wanted to end rumours. And they had been in private and he was sure that his brother had been the one to set it up.

He pointed towards the bathroom. "You will take a bath since you have been in the lab all day and will come and join me for dinner when you're done."

Harry nodded. "Yes master."

Watching his husband leave the room he went over to pour himself some bourbon. That had been the only response he had in two weeks, the only words, yes master or no master. Harry had called him it on their wedding night but not since. He couldn't deny he was bothered by the fact that Harry was so zombie like right now. He assumed he could loosen some of his hold on his husband; at least allow him to have people over here. He knew the rumours had not been dying down and he might have to come up with different way of ending them, for he missed his husband's fiery spirit.

Dinner arrived and he realized about ten minutes after it did that he had heard nothing from Harry. He headed into the bathroom where he found though the tub was full his husband was lying on the bathroom floor with some kind of bottle in his hand.

He sunk down next to his husband and noticed he was still breathing but barely. He summoned his house elf. "Get Severus here now, tell him it is an emergency."


	42. Chapter 42

Lucius could not believe this was happening, he knew his husband had been upset but he had never in a hundred years would have believed that Harry would have attempted suicide. He had no idea what was in the bottle but he could see that Harry was slowly slipping further and further away and he wasn't sure what to do and had no idea what Harry had even taken for he looked at the bottle and could not tell what it was. He could see the it was not labelled which meant his husband had snagged it from the lab when Severus had not been looking and he wondered if Harry had even known what ht was taking or had just grabbed something. He had picked his husband up and carried him to bed and had his hand on Harry's pulse which was racy ay best and his breathing seemed to be slowing even more. He had sent for Severus and he desperately prayed his friend would get here soon. He had been a jack ass but he had never thought he would push Harry this far.

Severus came bursting into the room and his brother looked ready to rip him apart and he doubted that it would wait too long but Severus sunk down onto the bed next to Harry and Draco had come into the room with him. Lucius handed him the bottle and told him how he had found Harry. Severus ran a diagnostic on the bottle and went stark white when he realized what it was.

Severus summoned several bottles. "Your husband took an extra strength pain reliever."

Lucius watched him feeding Harry two of the bottles and watched as his husband was turned on his side. "What are you doing? I don't get this."

As Severus performed a spell which would act with the potions like a muggle stomach pump, and Harry began expelling the potion, that the pain reliever was only used in tiny amounts. A tablespoon, two perhaps, at a time would have been used. Harry had drunk an entire bottle, over ten times the normal amount. If Lucius had not found him and had got Severus there he would have been dead in ten minutes. Harry was lucky he had not been in the bath when he had taken it for he would have gone under and would have drowned for he would never have woken up.

Lucius was pacing as he watched Severus going to work on his husband, finally expelling all o the potion he could with the help of the other two. The third bottle he summoned had been a sleeping draught and he fed it to Harry. Lucius was shocked when he saw his brother use what looked like a muggle oxygen mask.

Severus looked at Draco. "Go to my rooms and use the floo powder there to summon Harry's dads and tell them he needs his dads here now."

Draco nodded and before he could be stopped by his dad headed for the door. "I will."

Lucius was not sure what to do but he definitely didn't think bringing the wolf and the dog here was the smartest idea. He would have enough to deal with. He had no doubt that Severus would of course blame him for this and would want to hex him into the next day. And his son would likely be thinking the same thing. The last thing that he needed was to have Harry's dads here breathing down his neck as well.

Severus knew what his brother was thinking and he in fact was thinking of hexing him but right now his main concern was Harry. He was shaken to the core, thinking Harry always as being so strong and having never thought even Lucius would drive him this far. He had hoped Harry could hold on until he could knock sense into Lucius but he had been wrong and it had nearly killed Harry.

He looked at Lucius. "Your husband just tried to kill himself because he couldn't take this marriage any more. He is going to need his dads here, this is about him."

Lucius punched a wall. "I know he did not like being on a leash but it was only for a time. I don't get why he did this."

Severus punched his brother hard, having no idea what else to do, he needed to get it out. This was a young man who had been beaten, starved and raped from a young age by his Uncle and then had been forced into an arranged marriage with a man who treated him like chattel instead of as a human being. Harry had finally come to see him as human and then the rumours spread and his husband had not just sunk back but gone further.

He pointed at the boy in bed. "He goes to class and hears the whispers and taunts, and comes home to be locked up, isolated, even from Draco. And you groping him."

Lucius shook his head. "All he has said in weeks is yes master or no master. He was like this on our wedding night but not since. I don't get why so suddenly."

Every human being had a breaking point Severus reminded his brother, even someone who seemed as strong as Harry was. Every human had a point where they could not take any more of the pain and abuse and had to do something. Some people did as Severus had, become cold and distant, only a few things bringing him from his shell including that boy lying in there. And some people gave up on life as Harry had just done. It had become too much and in desperation feeling like there was no end to what his husband was putting him through, had attempted to end it.

As they were talking Draco appeared with Harry's dads and from their looks of anger and pain and fear he knew they had been told. Sirius looked ready to tear him to pieces but Remus steered his husband into the bedroom where their son was sleeping.

Remus bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Oh cub, I'm sorry sweet heart. I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. Never."

Lucius came towards the bed. "This us not your fault, I'm the one who put him in this bed. But I swear to Merlin I will do anything when he wakes, to make it better."

There was not one person in the room who did not feel guilt, even Severus and Draco who felt guilty that they had not done anything sooner. His dads knew that they had done this, they had forced him into an arranged marriage, and they had not even told him about the contact. He would have agreed to the contract if he had known about it or may have been less hurt if he knew right away, and he would have had someone to talk to, someone to lean on. He had Severus and Draco but they had been unable to make it better for him and in desperation he had seen no other way out.

Lucius knew he had to do something; he had to make this better for Harry. He would remove all restrictions; he would stop touching Harry, anything at all. He cared about Harry and he had treated him as a possession. He had cared more about his reputation then he had about the young man who he was bonded to. He had the most amazing young husband and he had taken him for granted. If Harry didn't recover from this Lucius would hex himself, he wouldn't need the others to do it for him.

Severus sighed. "Physically he will be fine in a few days but mentally.....Harry needs help. He will do this again unless we get him some serious help finally."


	43. Chapter 43

Harry had been out or over a day and would be coming around soon. They had made a number of arrangements, including having had to tell Albus a bit. They had not told the man Harry had attempted suicide but had admitted Harry had been some problems dealing with flashbacks from abuse he had suffered and needed some time. As Lucius was his husband he had the right to take Harry away from the school but he too had taken some time. They were grateful that he had not fought them for though they knew he would have understood, they didn't think it would do Harry any good for more people to know that he had tried to commit suicide. Harry needed proper medical care right now and he needed to feel safe and not be worried about what others thought. The headmaster would not be one to spread it around on purpose but the more people who knew the more chances for word to get out and Harry would have enough of a hard time recovering from this without even more talk. They had seen where the talk had gotten him so far.

Lucius had summoned a friend of his who worked for one of the top psychiatric hospitals in Europe, a private facility in Scotland known for its privacy. He was an old friend and Lucius trusted him with keeping his tongue and with his husband. Jonas specialized in children who had suffered the kind of abuse that Harry had, and had recommended a counsellor for Lucius as well. If Harry was going to recover from what he had been through all of these years and get better, he needed change as well and if his husband failed to become a better man, Harry could easily end up back in this position again. Lucius was willing to do it, in order to protect Harry.

Jonas had suggested they might need to consider committing Harry for at least a short stay. If he had been found by a healer and not by his husband and Severus, he would have been put under emergency psychiatric care and committed for a minimum 72 hours as Harry had proven to be a harm to himself. They were reluctant to have him committed though for they weren't sure sending him away from those who loved him was a good idea. But they were willing to consider anything.

Lucius called out the door when he noticed his husband was starting to wake up. "You guys Harry is coming around."

Remus came in and sunk down on the bed, Severus and Sirius close on heel. "Harry, cub are you awake?

Slowly Harry started to come around and they could see when he took them all in there he was confused. They were not sure how much he remembered but as he was trying to sort out his thoughts and why he felt so groggy memories of what he had done slowly came back to him. For a moment he thought it was a dream as he was still alive and it was all foggy, he had been in such a daze, but he saw the looks on their faces and the fact he had an IV in his arm.

Harry started to react from the IV and tried to get up from his place but he found his dad and husband didn't need to restrain him. He was in magic restraints as he had been when he had fallen ill when he had first gone to Malfoy manor.

Harry looked at them. "Let me up, Let me out of these. Please Dad, please."

It was Severus who spoke. "I'm sorry right now Harry I can't. I can't until I'm sure you're not going to try and hurt yourself again."

Really it was not the first sign for Harry, they had realized over the past day. It was the first actual attempt Harry had made on his own life, but that summer had been little different. When he had started starving himself in protest, not even drinking any fluids, he had nearly killed himself then to. He had to be threatened with a hospital and feeding tube before he had eaten and drank water again. It had taken telling Jonah that for them to realize in its own way it had been his first attempt. Harry had not reached his breaking point back then and had been simply crying out for help back then. He had got to his breaking point now and took it a step further.

Harry had tears running down his eyes, frantically looking between them. He needed to be free; he could not be bound like this. Flashes of his Uncle on top of him and in him kept running through his mind. He was having trouble breathing and he was starting to panic deeper.

A man he didn't recognize came over and handed Severus some pills. "These should help calm his nerves so we can speak with him for a bit."

Harry spat them back out when Severus tried to feed him the pills. "I am not taking anything from you. I want out of this. Let me go."

Having dealt with patients like this for a long time Jonas had come prepared. The hospital often used muggle devices for potions were hard to get patients to take and often magic restraints could be broken in a bad fit. He took out a syringe and against all protest from the screaming boy he swabbed a spot on Harry's arm and shot him up with the medication. Harry slowly started to calm down physically though his anger was still boiling over. Being forced to take medication didn't help any.

Lucius took his husband's hand. "Harry this is Jonah, he is a child psychiatrist, and he specializes in helping kids who have been sexually and physically abused."

Sirius saw his son was going to fight. "Harry we all know what you have been through and you can't run any longer. Your little sister needs her brother to be alive."

They had all thought he was so strong but they had come to the sickening realization that Harry had attempted to take his life twice now. The first time had been a cry but this time he had not wanted help, he wanted it to end. He had tried to make it quick so no one could save him. They were seriously worried that if they didn't do this now that his little sister would be an only child when she made her entrance. Harry needed some help before it was too late.

Jonas turned to Severus and Lucius as the other two were with Harry. "I think you need to consider my suggestion, even if just for the three days."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

They looked at the doctor and they were not certain, not thinking sending Harry away to a hospital was going to be good for him. Harry had terrors from having been tied up and locked up both by his Uncle and now his husband. Sending him off to a psychiatric hospital seemed like they would be doing the opposite. But they had no idea what else to do for him, desperate to help their son for they realized how close they had come to losing him for a second time now. It seemed Lucius was not having any easier time with the decision. It had nothing to do with not wanting the world to know his husband had problems. That summer he had not wanted to send Harry to the hospital on a tube because of it. He loved his husband in his own way and his concern was for the young man lying there.

The only person who readily agreed was Severus. He could see Harry was trapped and struggling, and he needed to get away from here. Even if he was to move in with Severus he would have to return to classes. Harry needed some peace and quiet, and needed sometime to talk to. Going home with his dads wouldn't help either. Harry needed someone who knew how to deal with what he had suffered and could offer him strength and help to deal with this.

He spoke out in the sitting room with Jonas for a time and when they came back into the room he had a suggestion which he thought would put them all at ease. Well more at ease really. It would depend on Lucius agreeing but he had already agreed to his own counselling.

Severus spoke. "I suggest we let Jonas take Harry for 72 hours, no more, Harry needs the time away. And when he comes back he will come to live with me."

Lucius looked at his brother. "Why would I let my husband live with you?"

Turning to his brother Severus explained that Harry needed more then the three days. He and Jonas agreed because of Harry's issues with being locked up, staying at the hospital any longer could be worse for him. He needed the three days, some time way from everything and everyone, to calm and try and collect his thoughts. He needed though to return for school and to try and resume his life. The suggestion was that Jonas would come every second day for counselling with Harry and for now Harry would live with Severus so he didn't feel the pressure of his husband. Lucius would also undergo counselling and with time hopefully Harry could return back to his husband without being suicidal. There may never be love between them but hopefully Harry would be able to deal with his husband and memories.

Right now though this was a child who had years of serious abuse that he had suffered in near silence and he needed to deal with it. He had never had closure since his relatives had died first, and he had not had an out let for it. If he could not deal with this, he would never learn to stand up to his husband.

Sirius shared a look with his husband and turned to Lucius. "I think you need to do this. Both the committing as hard as it is to say, and Severus' suggestion as well."

Lucius took the forms from Jonas. "72 hours and my husband will be returned to this school? I will not have him there longer."

Jonas nodded his head and assured him Harry would be brought to Severus' care after three days. If he thought Harry needed more, he would come daily instead of every second day and possibly consider medication but for now he thought this would be for the best. As Lucius was signing the forms Jonas had contacted the hospital and had a room in a locked ward arranged for Harry and had called for an orderly to come.

As a heavily medicated Harry was led on a magic stretcher towards the floo network Jonas assured them that Harry would be back as promised. Harry's dads held to each other and Severus had to hold Lucius back and assure him this was for the best or his friend would have accompanied Harry. Harry had been transferred into hospital pyjamas before they let and they took nothing with them for now.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "Now to find you a counsellor. I will hold you to this Luc. I will not send Harry back to these rooms till I know you have."

Lucius looked ready to say something but sighed. "I will do anything. I will get the counselling and I will allow Harry to remain with you. I don't want to lose him."

There was not one person who did not hear the genuine honesty in his voice, even Harry's dads, and it was not bout wanting a possession back as before. Lucius might have been an ass and he still had a lot to make up for and prove, but he did seem genuinely willing to do anything to help Harry get better. Having seen his husband lying on the floor nearly dead, Lucius knew he needed to make some changes. He was not sure how but that was where the counsellor came into play.

When asked Severus nodded. "I will contact you two when Harry is coming back from the hospital. I'm sure he'll need you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been brought to the hospital the night before, no one knowing from the school that he had been removed. The school was told before that Harry was sick and that was the story they were sticking to. Harry had cleansing spells used on him and he had been transferred into a bed and after being told about violent fits Harry had even with potions in him, they had used muggle restraints to keep him down in bed. The nurses who had monitored him as he slept had confirmed they had been needed as the child had suffered a number of serious nightmares through the evening and would have broken magic ones.

It was just after hospital breakfast when Harry started coming around. He was not in a padded room, his room had a window, and a desk and chair along one wall, the walls painted in a soft blue, but he would be in seclusion. Jonas had come in with the breakfast tray and Harry's medication. Nothing much, just a mild relaxer so he might not have to take any medication after he left.

Harry was scared and had no idea where he was and began thrashing against the bonds, spotting him. "Where am I? Let me up, please let me up."

Jonas sat. "Harry you have been committed to St. Andrew's Asylum for 72 hours. This will be your room while here and I will be your healer."

Harry was not calming at all as Jonas explained that Harry would be required to eat his meals, and take what ever medication given to him, and they would have counselling sessions through out the day. Harry would be removed from the restraints if he promised to eat and take the pills but he would be accompanied to the bathroom and at night he would be put back in restraints so he did not hurt himself when he slept.

Jonas shook his head when Harry refused the bathroom part. "Then unfortunately you will be placed in diapers and a sponge bath spell will be used on you."

Harry glared at the man. "Fine."

Jonas removed the restraints and handed Harry his breakfast tray. He stayed and watched as the boy ate down the food and grudgingly Harry took the medication as well. Harry's room did not have a bathroom as they would not have trusted him, as unfortunately he had proven a bathroom could be dangerous for him. Until they were certain he would not be a risk for a second attempt he would be watched.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he came back from his first bathroom trip. "I am not a child. I don't need you to take me. I don't want to be...."

Jonas put a hand on his arm. "I know your history with being locked or tied up. The restraints are just for nightmares. And we will spend time every day outside."

For now he did not tell Harry about the plans made for him to stay with Severus when he got out or anything else beyond. For now Harry needed to focus on nothing other then the therapy he would receive here, and trying to get better. Jonas seriously hoped he would not have to do out patient every day with Harry, not that he minded coming but that he hoped to make some progress with the child.

Author note: I wanted to talk after a few reviews. Once again I remind people there is no removing Harry from the marriage, no alternative, so stop demanding it. I encourage anyone to read Rohal's review for he summed up what I feel on the subject, of sometimes a parent not knowing what a child needs in a situation like this and it takes an outside source. Harry needs time to calm and feel at peace, some help. And while Harry has issues with locks, it is procedure. I don't claim to be an expert in child psychiatry as I am not but I studied law and in the UK it is standard procedure if someone proves a harm to himself to be admitted under emergency psychiatric care for 72 hours observation, at which point he or she can be committed for longer. I am not simply trying to torture Harry, and it is not me not knowing anything about psychiatry as one anonymous review suggested. For better or worse Harry tried twice to take his life, and he needs professional help.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Severus had been summoned to the hospital three evenings later to come and collect Harry. He had been taken to Jonas' office who explained Harry had made slight progress and he would not be required to com every day, but every second day for now. Since Harry was being released into his care Jonas had only summoned him but Harry's dads would be coming to see him in a day or two. They had not slept much in the three days and were hoping that they had done the right thing by their son. They were feeling such guilt over what they had done to him, agreeing to the contract and not even giving him any warning at all. Severus was relieved Harry was coming into his care for while he could not handle Lucius, his dads would not have been much better with the guilt they were dealing with. Harry would not return to classes for a few days as the school believed him to have the pox and thought he was contagious still, so he could try and settle back into things.

They were talking when Harry came into the room, dressed in some clothes Severus had brought with him. Harry was looking physically better, and the dead look in his eyes for the past few weeks had gone away slightly. They had found a mild dose of mood stabilizers were helping along with the therapy and Harry would continue to take them once he left the hospital. Harry had shown a willingness to take them in the past day and a half and would not be monitored unless needed.

Harry was surprised to see him there for he had been expecting his husband. "What are you doing here Sev?"

Jonas answered. "I am releasing you into his care Harry. You'll be staying with Professor Snape, and continuing with your medication and out patient counselling."

Motioning for Harry to sit down Jonas explained what had been worked out. For now Harry would be living with Severus and returning to classes on Monday. For an hour every second day Jonas would come through and continue counselling. Jonas had treated Harry as a voluntary committal, which allowed for his release after only 72 hours and was now being released even though he needed further care. Harry had been extremely quiet, and when not being defiant they had found it hard to get him to talk about things, but the medication had been helping.

The hospital stay had not bee a good match for Harry, he had withdrawn into himself being in a hospital. But it had been seen as necessary to remove Harry for a time to get him to calm, and sort out what they were dealing with. Harry had been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder and manic depression.

Jonas looked at Harry. "I will come the day after tomorrow for our first out patient counselling. We trust you to continue with your medications."

Harry nodded his head. "I will. I don't want to come back here, ever."

It had been a bit of a battle especially over the bathroom. Harry had the privacy of a stall for both the toilet and shower, his doctor or orderly coming in only to ensure he didn't down himself, not to watch him, but Harry had still fought it at first. He was reminded it had not been much different in the long run from sharing bathrooms with roommates in the dorms before he had married his husband. But after sharing a shower with his husband and after all he had suffered physically Harry had always even in the dorms felt uncomfortable, and had showers later or earlier, even with stalls, to avoid others being in the bathroom at the time.

Severus had signed the forms and helped Harry up. "Are you ready to go home Harry?

Harry looked at him. "I am really coming to stay with you right? I am not going back to Lucius?"

Shaking his head Severus assured Harry that neither he nor Jonas were lying. Harry would be coming to stay with him. Harry knew eventually he would have to return to his husband but there would be changes made. Lucius had been going to counselling and while Harry was not aware of it, Lucius had added a second bedroom to their suites and would be allowing Harry to live in them until he was comfortable with being with his husband. The contract said Lucius could force Harry to give him a child but did not stipulate they had to, if Lucius chose to ignore it, and Lucius was willing to do so. But or now they just needed to get Harry back to school and settled.

Severus shook the hand of the healer. "Thank you for your help Jonas. We will be expecting you after dinner in two days then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had never been so glad to leave a place as he was when Severus led him through the floo. After the first night the restraints had not been needed for the medication, first the relaxers and later the mood medication had helped his mind quiet and allow him to sleep better. He was still scared about the bathroom, for he had not even liked his roommates in the dorms. But along with the stall, the orderly or doctor always turned their back, just a further assurance to him, and never came near him when he was naked. He had willingly taken the medication and he could not deny that it perhaps made him feel slightly better. He was still not sure it would help when he was forced to return to his husband but he had got through the three days. And in the last day when Jonas got him to talk a bit, he had opened up a bit.

As he found himself in Severus' rooms he felt relief. Jonas had told him he agreed to out patient for he thought Harry would deal better with care some where he felt comfortable and in returning to his life. Harry was not sure any of this would help but he had just wanted to be home. There may not have been locks on his room, just on the ward, but he had still felt little better then he had in a cupboard as a child.

Severus directed him to a door. "This is your room Harry and your bathroom."

Harry looked at the bathroom. "You won't be accompanying me?"

Shaking his head Severus said that there were always house elves on hand but he trusted Harry wouldn't try anything and since there were no stalls, a normal bathroom, there would have been no privacy afforded to Harry here. He needed to ease back into normal life and this was a start.

He looked at the potions. "I can give these to the elves. We'll have breakfast together and your night potion you can have before bed with tea. Or you can keep them."

Harry looked at him. "They will not be sent with my food to the Great Hall? I don't want others to...."

Cutting Harry off Severus assured him that Harry would take the potions down here and no one needed to know. The school believed he had the pox now and Jonas would come and go unseen by the rest of the school. They just wanted Harry to get the help he needed and they were not going to hurt him. Harry agreed for the elves to be given the bottles, assuming it would help remind him he needed to take the potions every day. He had bee warned it would not be good if he fell off of them. Unfortunately with what he had it was something he would deal with in some form for the rest of his life, but with time he would learn how to manage it.

Severus left to give him some time. "Your dads and Draco are coming tomorrow." And after a pause. "If you need to talk, even with Jonas coming, I am here too."


	46. Chapter 46

Lucius had been worried about his husband since the day he had been taken to the hospital. Lucius had not slept without seeing the fear and hearing the crying of his husband the night he tried to rape him. He had told himself before it had been his right to touch his husband when he chose and demand sex, and legally it was, but he knew it had been rape. He knew he had watched his husband crying and struggling, begging desperately for him to stop, and had known he had gone way too far. He had never had to force Narcissa to be with him, she had known her duty and had submitted to him. But then again she had been a murderous Death Eater who had made attempts on both Lucius and his son, and had cheated on him left and right including in his own bed. He realized that maybe his marriage to Narcissa was not the model and he knew that Harry was young and from a different time and up bringing. Lucius didn't want to drive his husband to suicide again and knew that while the counselling and medication his husband had been put on would help, Harry needed him to make some real changes as well. It was not enough he added another bedroom for Harry for now, for Lucius actually wanted a marriage down the line, he needed to change.

Lucius had learned Harry's dads and Draco had come to be with him the day after he had been released and his dads had returned twice since, encouraged by the counsellor to be there for some sessions for Harry had needed to deal with the pain and betrayal he had felt from what they had made him do. Lucius hated to admit it but he was a bit jealous of his own son and Harry's dads. He had sworn he would not be involved until he was asked, even though he had the right to demand it. He continued his own counselling and hoped he could see Harry soon.

He was surprised when on Sunday evening Severus invited him to come have tea with him and Harry after Harry's counselling session with Jonas. Jonas had encouraged it for Harry would be returning to school the next day and he needed to settle back into things.

He saw his husband curled up in a chair by the fire eying him warily as he came into the room. He approached Harry but didn't touch him. "I was worried."

Harry looked at him silently for a moment and then finally spoke. "Severus has told me you have been going to counselling."

Lucius sat down on the hearth of the fireplace so he could be closer to Harry but never touched him at all. He wanted to reach out and kiss his beautiful husband or at least hold his hand but every time he thought about it he was reminded of Harry lying near dead on the bathroom floor and couldn't. He would not touch his husband even to hold his hand unless Harry was okay with it. He had handled this so badly before and he needed to prove to harry he meant it, he would change his ways.

Lucius found himself telling Harry a bit of the counselling he had been going through though not much detail. He also admitted that when Harry returned home he would have his own rooms until he felt comfortable being in bed with Lucius.

Harry was surprised with that but he looked to Severus and back. "I'm not ready.....I mean even with another bedroom......"

Lucius cut him off. "You will choose when you're ready to come home Harry. You can stay here with Severus until you're ready. I know you feel safe with your dad."

It was the first time anyone had ever referred to Severus as a dad for Harry and Lucius had not consciously said the words. But he could see from the look o the faces of his husband and his brother that he had been right on the word. He had seen all too clearly the growing bond between the two since Harry had become his husband. Severus had felt a certain responsibility towards Harry. He perhaps had argued at first it was because he knew Remus wanted to be there for his son and couldn't so he was doing it for Remus and of course for Lily. But he could see Severus had definitely come to care about Harry for himself. And in the absence of his dads and struggling to make sense of all of this, Harry had come to cling to Severus as an anchor. Neither of them had used the term though.

It was Jonas though who first used the term for Harry, after he had come to talk to Harry on his second day back, after his visit with his dads. He had not meant to come that day but Severus thought Harry could use it after the emotions of the visit. Jonas had thought continued visits with his dad would be good for Harry and they had returned twice since, but he had been the one to point out that Harry had come to lean on Severus as another father. It seemed odd after years of no parents; Harry seemed to have three dads, only one he was completely willing to lean on.

Severus sat down in his chair. "Lucius is right; I have come to see you as a son. And you know I am happy to have you stay as long as you need it and feel safe here."

Harry turned to his husband. "Jonas thinks we need time together so I can feel safe with you again. He says I don't need to be alone with you though until ready."

Tea having arrived Lucius assured his husband he was more then willing to agree to that. He just wanted a chance to spend time with Harry and try and mend broken bridges. He didn't mind if they were chaperoned by either his brother or his son, for as he watched Harry taking his medication, he was reminded what he drove Harry to and never wanted to go back there. His relatives were to blame for the start of his problems and Harry needed counselling and help back then, but Lucius knew he could not put all on them and he wouldn't. Harry was his responsibility and one he took seriously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning Harry was grateful that he was having breakfast at home every morning with Severus for he was not sure he could handle the Great Hall just yet. Severus reminded him that he could come down here and have lunch if he needed to as well but encouraged him to try it out. Draco was his only friend who knew he had been in the hospital and not sick with the pox and had promised Harry it would stay that way. He knew Harry's friends in Slytherin at least would stand by him especially Blaise but he didn't press the matter at all.

Harry made it fine through the morning for he had potions and was of course paired with Draco, and he decided to brave the Great Hall for lunch. Draco assured him his friends had been missing him a lot and they would be relieved to see him back. His friends had forgotten since he grew up in the muggle world he may never have had dragon pox and he had still not had of course.

Blaise came to them as they left the room. "Glad to have you back Harry. Dad tells me to tell you he is looking forward to meeting you at Easter to talk work."

Harry was surprised for he had thought his husband was not allowing it. "I look forward to meeting him too. It would be cool if we worked together after next year."

Technically they had another year of school left but it was worth discussing now. Harry was relieved to hear his husband had set it up and even more relieved to have something else to think about. Harry wondered for a moment if they would still want him to work if Carlos found out about his problems but Severus had already told him that it would not be an issue, especially with Blaise's dad. He had been worried he might have to fall back on his husband for employment.

His mood went down hill though. He had been smiling and having a good time talking with Blaise and later Pansy and the others but as they were leaving the hall after lunch to head for their next class he ran into Ron and his little goons.

Ron grabbed him when he tried to move past them. "So you're finally back. Heard you weren't actually sick but your husband locked you up, threw away the key."

Draco spoke up for Harry was trying to hide his discomfort. "Watch what you say Weasel or you'll be locked away in the lab with Uncle Sev cleaning cauldrons."

Ron stormed off and Draco quietly reminded Harry that Ron knew nothing and was just trying to get under his skin. Harry knew Draco was right but by the time he retreated down to the dungeons after dinner he was relieved to get away from it all. He spent the evening in the potions lab with Severus before tea, and talked. Severus was not surprised about Blaise's dad and he reassured Harry that Draco was right; Ron was just trying to get under his skin.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "If he bothers you please come to me or your husband right away. We know he was the one who spread the rumours before."


	47. Chapter 47

Though he seemed a bit reluctant about it Harry had been convinced to return to quidditch practice the following weekend. The team was happy to have him back as they knew that they needed him as seeker. Severus assured him he didn't have to go yet and could say he was still too tired but they knew he would have to explain some time unless he wanted to quit and even then as well. Harry would not want to though, he knew Harry well enough to know that quidditch had been one of his escapes through the war and then through the marriage, the one thing Lucius had always allowed Harry out for. It had also become a way for Harry to make quick friends with the others in his new house, Draco's friends accepting him right away but the others in the house having always been reluctant to do so.

Though Harry still looked a bit pale he went with Draco after breakfast for practice on Saturday morning. Jonas had encouraged Harry to return as he was physically okay. There were no concerns about the medication, one of the several reasons they had hospitalized Harry, to see and monitor his reaction to the medications. Severus had not had any trouble getting Harry to take his potions and his therapy was continuing well. Jonas thought Harry should continue every second day though at least until the summer time when they would consider reducing it depending on Harry showing progress.

Harry was withdrawn but when he hit the air some of that vanished and he was soon back in his element. Draco had been just as sure as his Uncle about Harry coming back and not simply because Harry would help the team to victory. He had known this would happen Harry would feel back in the element for a time. He had been good with classes except when he ran into Ron but luckily Ron hadn't done well in exams and was in few classes with Harry and outside Harry had back up.

One of the chasers turned to Harry as they landed after practice. "Glad to have you back, we were worried with the game in two weeks time."

Tom agreed. "We were a bit worried when we heard it was the pox. I mean when you're a teen or adult it can last so much longer."

Assuring them he was fine and happy to return back to practice again Harry headed into the change rooms with the rest of the team. He and Draco waited till after the cool down to change and Draco left Harry alone in the shower areas for he knew Harry was scared about being around others naked and had no idea how Harry had survived this many years in dorm life and quidditch. But he was happy to wait for his friend to make him feel more at ease. They both wondered what would happen if Harry ever actually got the dragon pox but it was so rare this old unless in contact with someone who had it, ad it was not impossible

They were about to leave the change rooms when the moment Harry left the room the door slammed shut in Draco's face and he found he could not get out of the room. Harry suddenly felt a hand grab him and before he could react he was pulled next door into the Ravenclaw dressing rooms.

He looked at Ron and his two goons. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't get enough detentions from Professor Snape already?"

Seamus punched Harry hard in the stomach. "Oh we thought we would have a little fun. You know the rumours are you weren't sick, you were in a crazy house."

Dean snorted. "They should never have let you out if you were, but if not we might make you wish you were."

Harry's pulse was racing through his chest and he reminded himself what his husband had said and Draco, no one had known or would about his stay and that Ron was just trying to get to him. But being cornered by the three of them after all of their threats lately Harry was starting to panic. He knew Draco would find a way out of the dressing room and in but he was not certain what these three planned on doing and how long he could hold them off for. His stomach already ached and he was worried he had hurt a rib. He was not about to try and hex three of them and he had to buy some time.

Harry kept his eyes on Ron for he knew as almost funny as it seemed to be Ron was the new leader of the group. It seemed since Harry had gone Slytherin they needed a leader. He thought there was a good reason his house laughed at Gryffindor. But where Ron lacked brains he made up for in guts which made him a risk.

Harry looked at Ron. "You're just sore because your mommy locked you up all Christmas and from what I heard tanned your ass a few times like the baby you are."

Ron glared at him. "Baby? Funny coming from the kid who had the baby flu or so he says, Maybe you weren't in the mental hospital. Maybe your husband was....."

Seamus finished for him. "Fucking your ass so hard he would not let you out of bed, must really like Death Eater cock. Maybe you would like mine more."

Harry's eyes darted to the front of Seamus who was caressing his own cock and Harry was shocked to see him unzipping the front of his pants. Harry`s heart was racing through his chest especially when the other two had grabbed him and were both trying to hold him in place. Harry struggled desperately against them but he took another punch to his ribs and was winded badly from it.

Just before they got his pants down though the door banged open and not only Draco but his husband and Severus came into the room and he had never been so relieved to see Lucius in his life. He nearly ran into his husband`s arms. He refrained from such a show but he went to their side.

Lucius looked at the three. ``You at the very least are looking at being expelled for this stunt. ``


	48. Chapter 48

The headmaster's office was full, with Harry and his husband, Severus and Draco, his dads, his three attackers and their parents. Moody had been summoned from London as well though there was a question if there would be criminal charges placed or not. Harry wished he could just go downstairs and get away from this all but he had to be here he was told but assured he could leave soon. Though today was not a counselling day he didn't even have to ask if Severus had contacted Jonas to have him come that day and speak with him. They were under instructions if something happened that might be over whelming for Harry, they were to contact him. It was like the first time he had seen his dads after he had come back from the hospital.

Severus and Lucius had been coming down to the pitch to collect the boys when Draco had made it out of the change rooms. Lucius had wanted to know how his husband's first practice back had gone and since he had agreed to not be alone with Harry, he had agreed to go down with his friend. It still felt odd to need to be chaperoned with his own husband but he was doing it. He was simply relieved that he and Severus had been down there in time to protect Harry from worse.

Poppy had already checked on Harry had confirmed he had a few badly bruised and one cracked rib and had bandaged them for Harry and fed him a pain reliever but not until after he had given a pensieve statement for Moody a he had needed to be clear headed.

Molly was the one who finally spoke after the pensieve had been seen. "What is going to happen with our sons?"

Albus who had already been given the wands shared a look with Moody. "All three boys have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Ron, Dean and Seamus watched in horror as their wands were snapped, sure they would have perhaps got detention till they graduated or a quidditch ban but not this. So they had been teasing the little brat, if he was not the Golden Boy and the husband of Lord Malfoy, they would have. Harry was always getting special treatment.

Dean's father looked at Moody. "The boys are not being arrested are they? I mean being expelled is one thing but this was simply a misunderstanding between boys."

Moody sneered at the man. "A misunderstanding that includes a physical attack and insinuation of a sexual attack? No, unfortunately the boys face charges."

The boys were being charged with unlawful imprisonment of both Draco and Harry and physical assault. Since they had been expelled the boys were not going to be kept in a prison cell until they faced court in three days time but they would have to face a court room over their charges. Lucius had agreed that he would not push for them to stand trial in the adult court, even if Ron and Seamus were both close to seventeen. They would likely face a detention half way house for two years and some community service on top of that.

The parents were only relieved that their sons were able to come home with them but not until after they came to the ministry first. They would have to be processed and a tracking spell placed on them to ensure they did not slip away before their trial.

Arthur waited as the others left and he came to Harry. "I am so sorry about what happened. You know Molly and I don't condone what our son has done to you."

Harry accepted a hug from him. "I know Mr Weasley. Thank you."

When they were gone Harry was taken home finally by Severus and Jonas was already waiting. He had been contacted when Harry was having his ribs tended to and had come as soon as he could get away from the hospital. There was no missing how pale and shaken Harry was and Jonas motioned for Severus to leave the two of them alone while they sat down for a talk. Harry was extremely withdrawn and though Jonas remained for two hours Harry barely spoke.

Though Jonas had given Harry his usual medication he got the boy to allow him to give him a sleeping potion as well for he thought Harry was in desperate need of rest. Since Harry had already given his testimony he didn't need to be at the trial and Jonas thought it best he not. Besides it would be a closed court room for juveniles.

He turned to Severus as he was leaving. "You need to keep a close eye on Harry in the next few days. Make sure he is taking his potions or contact me."

Severus knew what it would mean for Harry if he slipped off of them. "I will."

Jonas reminded him that Harry would need to be returned to the hospital if he slipped from his medication. He would be willing to once again treat it as voluntary but Harry would be required to stay until they could get him back on his potions. They were both worried what this might do for his progress and while when the school heard about the attack they would think Harry was shaken and would explain Harry's absence if they set him back, they hoped they could avoid the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately three days later Lucius noticed something when he had come back for a visit with his husband. The court appearance of the boys had been pushed back for another day and Harry had been going to class but they knew he had been thinking about it all of the time. Lucius had been surprised when his husband had been willing to spend more time with him since the attack and Severus thought it likely had to do with the fact Lucius had been one of the ones to rescue him.

Lucius was talking to Harry who was actually allowing some physical contact with him for the first time, holding Harry's hands, when he noticed something on Harry's arm when he shifted. Harry fought him but Severus helped and unveiled some cut marks along Harry's arms.

Lucius went into panic mode looking at Harry's arms. "Harry what have you been doing?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing."

Severus had a sinking feeling Harry had not been taking his potions and when he checked he found no traces of them in Harry's system. He had been with Harry for meals and he had no idea how Harry had avoided taking them but he realized Harry had been off them for a few days. He went over to the floo network and placed a call through to Jonas explaining what had happened. Jonas made arrangements for a room for Harry and had come through.

Harry looked up in panic as he saw Jonas next to him with a needle. "No. No. I am not going back there. You can't make me go back there."

Jonas shook his head. "We talked about this Harry; you needed to stay on your meds. You'll have to come back to the hospital for a few days till you're back on them."

Though Harry pleaded with him promising that he would go back on the potions, Jonas told him unfortunately he would need to be monitored again. The cutting was a new symptom and they might need to consider a stronger dose of medication. As he swabbed Harry's arm and sedated him as Lucius held him in place they swore the school would be told he had gone to London to be with his dads for a bit to recover from the stress of the attack. Harry slipped away off to sleep and Jonas once again had him transferred into pyjamas and took him through the floo. This time he was in a bedroom with an attached bath for Harry would not be expected to be watched. He didn't put Harry in any restraints for he was medicated but he put the cot sides up on the bed just in case.


	49. Chapter 49

The day after Harry had been hospitalized again the trial of his three attackers had taken place. Sirius and his husband had both gone, Remus staying home for the world believed that Harry was home with his dads recovering from the attack. Harry's dads had been shaken to the core more then the first time they had been to the hospital but when they learned he had fallen off medication and was cutting himself they were even more shaken. They hoped though once they got him back on the medication and back to school he would be in better shape. He would no longer have to deal with the attacks on him and he would have proper time to settle in.

The day after the trial had started the three boys were sentenced to three years in a juvenile detention center style half way house where they would be seriously regulated and where they would be required to do community service among other things. None of the parents argued for they knew as old as their sons were they were lucky they had been tried as juveniles and not as adults for they would have faced prison time.

On the third evening after Harry had been sent back his husband and Severus had both been summoned but Harry was not automatically to be released this time. He was brought into the office still in the hospital clothes and was motioned to sit.

Jonas turned to him. "Harry you will be released into your guardian's care again but there will be serious new rules around your return to the school."

Harry just wanted out of the hospital. "Okay."

Jonas explained for now Harry would be under strict supervision at school. He was now on a balance of anti psychotics and his stabilizers and it was even more serious for him to slip off the medication. He would be monitored to ensure he was keeping to the medication and checked for cutting. His counselling would continue, Jonas coming Tuesdays and Thursdays but on Sundays Harry could come to the hospital where he would be examined as well as have his counselling.

Jonas sighed. "Any sign of you refusing potions or self harm and you are admitted. And this time will be involuntary, you will be here till we say you're ready."

Harry was shaking with the thought of being there for months, something that definitely could not be hidden. "Please can I go home now?"

Jonas nodded and Harry was handed some clothes and sent off to dress before he could leave. A spell had been added to his wand to prevent burning or cutting and while he would be permitted lunch in the hall, he would have dinner and breakfast with his husband or Severus so they could be sure for now he was taking the potions. They hoped with time and more counselling and potions that they could loosen the restrictions on Harry but for now they couldn't. His food in the great Hall would come cut and served so he would not handle any knives. They hated treating him like this but his cutting was as dangerous as his attempted suicide, it was like when he had been starving himself, a slower form of killing himself.

When Harry returned he was taken back to school through the floo by his husband and Severus. It was Friday evening so Harry would not have to return to classes till Monday though he would have to see about being allowed to return to quidditch on Sunday morning.

Lucius looked at his husband. "Severus and I have spoken and you will be having a meal with me every day and slowly returning to our rooms, though own bed."

Harry they had expected perhaps an argument from but he nodded. "I can handle that."

It had been encouraged by Jonas who thought now the fear of the students attacking him were gone he needed to work on his feelings of betrayal with his dads and his relationship with his husband. He had made some progress on both before this hospitalization and Harry had spoken during counselling in the last few days of wanting to make things better. Though he had been angry at his husband for Lucius had been the one who noticed he had been cutting himself, he had at least come to the realization that there was no one to blame for his hospitalization except himself.

Lucius asked Harry to come through for he knew his husband had not eaten dinner yet and he wanted to show Harry his new rooms. Severus was all for it so Harry agreed and even to spend the night. There was an extra potion bottle on the table for him this time around but Lucius found dinner easier then before.

Lucius reached out for Harry's hand and was happy Harry did not withdraw it. "I hope you know I just wanted to help you. I have continued my counselling and...."

Harry cut him off. "I know Luc. I know you had to show Sev. I just don't want to go back there, I am scared. I am so scared."

Lucius knew his husband meant he was both scared about going back to the hospital, and going back to wanting to kill himself. It scared Harry how desperate he had felt and not feeling like he had any other way out. Lucius kept his hold on Harry's hand and swore he would help Harry walk through this with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday Harry was allowed to return to quidditch though he changed for practice before he went down there, for he was scared of the change rooms right now. The team was relieved to see him back and feeling guilty they had not been there to protect him. After practice his husband accompanied him through the floo back to the hospital where Lucius was left in the office. Harry had to undergo a physical exam, both to see what kind of physical take the meds might have on him, and to ensure he was not cutting himself. Having passed the exam he was brought back to the office where his dads were waiting as well.

Harry allowed Remus to pull him into his arms. "I have missed you cub. We're glad you are doing better."

Jonas motioned them to sit down. "Harry spoke to me during his stay about a deep desire to mend fences, missing the two of you a lot."

His dads were surprised but relieved to hear that for they had been hoping they would be able to have a place with their son again. They had agreed to any counselling sessions Harry wanted him at and would wait for any other contact Harry allowed with them. They remained for the two hour counselling that evening and Harry found himself clutching his husband's hand from time to time, oddly finding strength in him.

Harry looked at his dads before they were leaving. "The next quidditch game of the season in next weekend, I was hoping that maybe you would come for it."

Sirius got a chance to hug Harry this time though Harry still held back from it a bit. "You know we would love to see you play again cub. We have missed it a lot."

Though it was not like he was inviting them for dinner or something, but to a game where hundreds of other people would be, it was the first time Harry had shown any desire for them to be there. Well except when he had fled to them the night Lucius had almost raped him, and had wanted to be at the ultrasound. They hoped it was a good sign, wanting to build the bridges again not just for them but because of their daughter who they wanted to have their son in her life.


	50. Chapter 50

Harry and his team had won the second game of the season and Harry had delighted his dads in asking them to join when Lucius was taking him and Draco for lunch. They had always been happy to come to games and were so proud of him, but they had been relieved when he had wanted more from them. For now they were joining counselling on Sundays and Lucius was on Thursdays, both a major source of the pain and the problems which had driven Harry over the edge. There were other issues but there was not much that they could do for his relatives were not alive for him to confront. Harry had allowed George to be brought in, knowing he could trust his brother above all others and George had never betrayed his trust in him. He stood by Harry when he found out, really only unfortunately surprised that Harry had taken that long to try, having been worried more then once in the past. It was one of the reasons he had always forced Harry to speak with him.

In April Lucius had kept his promise to Harry at Easter and introduced him to Carlos. He had been assured he didn't have to tell Blaise's dad anything but though he left out suicide attempts, he had admitted to the man of his hospital stays. Carlos turned out to be quite the caring man, much like his son in fact, and he had been even more impressed by Harry who he could see was strong and working through it. He happily told Harry when he graduated he would have a place like Blaise if he wanted the job, having seen Harry's grades as well as having a few demonstrations.

A few days before they were to return to school Harry had decided he needed to do something. He had spoken to both Severus and Jonas about his relatives, and though they were dead, it had been thought a good idea. His husband and dads were shocked when he told them what he wanted to do but they agreed to come.

Harry stood looking at the house in front of him. "I can't believe the woman owns the house. I would have thought she would remain in the country."

Lucius shook his head. "From what I was told her only neighbour passed on and when left the house she decided living in London would be easier."

Marge Dursley had been left the house when her brother had killed himself and his wife in a car accident when he had been drunk. Marge had been left custody of her nephew as well as control of the estate till Dudley came of age. Harry had assumed Dudley had gone to live with her but it seemed the other way around. Lucius was not sure Dudley would be home s he still went to the boarding school, but this was more about the house. Petunia had known about the sexual abuse, but Dudley had not and his cousin had at least never beat him, well he picked on him but like most brothers.

Harry was surprised when the door opened and the woman he had been forced to call Aunt came out on the doorstep and he could see a much slimmed down Dudley behind her. He was not sure he was hoping they would be home or not, and for a moment he felt like turning around and leaving.

Marge called out. "So you boy have returned have you? I assume you have come to claim your share of the inheritance."

Harry stared at the woman. "What are you talking about; they would never have left me anything."

Marge turned and left but as Dudley stood there eying Harry with the look of shock, worry and perhaps even a bit of concern, they waited. Marge returned and she thrust some papers at him which Harry realized was a copy of the will and sure enough Harry had been left a substantial amount of money from the couple, though the house and most of it had gone to their son. He had inherited a huge fortune from his parents but he had never expected this.

Marge pointed at a second sheet. "Seems money left to your mother and her sister from their parents. Petunia left a note in the will about the money for you."

Harry read the note and looked up at her. "Have you read this? Both of you?"

They both nodded and Harry was shocked to realise it had not been the part of a will. Well one was for there were two letters, one sent to an attorney a few days before they died and the other was addressed to her husband. Petunia had been filing for divorce and had called him a sick monster, realizing after years of not being able to sleep from the nightmares of knowing what her husband was doing at night when not in bed with her, was too much. He was the sick freak he claimed their nephew to be and she could no longer live with him.

Dudley looked at him. "I am sorry Dad pounded on you, but I swear I never knew he was raping you. Mum was leaving him; it was why he was drunk that night."

Marge sighed. "My brother had many issues, including being molested by our Uncle as a child. I know it isn't an excuse. But I regret how I treated you child."

Harry had never in a hundred years believed his Aunt would have ever left her husband; she had sat by and let it happen. He had not been gagged nights Dudley was away; she would have heard his screams for help. Her leaving her husband and suffering bad dreams didn't make up for one moment the horrors she had allowed him to endure when he was a little boy, but in a way there was some slight comfort in knowing in the very least there had been a human side to his Aunt as well.

Marge handed him a card. "This is the attorney who handled the will, he can help you. Neither of us have touched the money you were left."

Harry took the card though he was not sure he would ever act on it. "I came hoping perhaps I could see the house. I needed some closure."

Though they told him they had renovated and decorated most of it he was welcome to come in. Harry actually found himself talking to his cousin and while he felt no redemption in his heart for his Aunt, he could see forgiving Dudley. Dudley was a child too and he was at the mercy of his father. Harry clung to his husband's hand as he looked under the stairs where he once slept and later at his bedroom upstairs. The locks were gone but Lucius was reminded what he had been told about the room. He was amazed at how well his husband had handled it all and that he even allowed Dudley to huh him before they left.

They were less certain but they took him to the graveyard where they were told the couple had been buried. He looked down at the stones of Vernon Nathan Dursley and Petunia Caroline Evans-Dursley and for the first time he truly realized the nightmare that they had made his childhood into was finally over.

He knelt down. "You won't win, you won't destroy me. I was a little boy but I am strong now. I am done being your victim, I am done."


	51. Chapter 51

By summer time Harry was starting to feel much better, he having worked on his life with Lucius. He had been permitted to eat all meals in the hall and knives were permitted to him again. The food before had come with a spell so it had not looked pre-cut, not wanting to humiliate Harry. His counselling was down to one day a week though he was still under a very strict regiment of stabilizer and anti psychotics. When the summer came Jonas had asked to again increase Harry's counselling and insisted they be held at the hospital, though he agreed for Harry to remain out patient for he had made good progress. There had been no fight over the drugs and no reoccurrence of the cutting episodes. Jonas knew Harry's husband wanted to take him away that summer for a few weeks and thought it would be a good idea, and had no problem with Harry missing his counselling. Harry was getting older and when he was done school there would be more times when he would be away from it.

Lucius was concerned though as they headed home for they were facing a number of anniversaries. It had been this time last year that Harry had found out about the contract and had knocked himself out to deal with the pain of the betrayal. Harry had starved himself for days and had been in tears through their wedding ceremony. He was taking Harry and Draco away during their actual anniversary, hoping a change of scenery would allow Harry to deal with the memories better. Harry had moved back full time to their rooms but had remained in his own bed, but by choice was having dinner alone with his husband at night.

Jonas had suggested they allow Harry to choose how he spent the anniversary of the night he was brought to Malfoy manor. Harry's dads were surprised but happy when asked to come for dinner at the manor. But it seemed there would be something else to bring a smile to Harry that day. He was worried when his dads were late but they had a surprise arrival from Tonks who told them his dads wanted him at the hospital.

He smiled at the image of his dads in the hospital bed together. "My little sister is a bit early is she?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. "She wanted to bring a big smile to her big brother it seems but she was only a week early. And healthy as a horse."

They motioned for Harry over and as he took his little sister into his arms he thought she had amazing timing. He remembered when he had found out about her he had accused his dads of trying to replace him, of selling their fake child and now having a real child. But it seemed a sign that she was born on the day he found out about the contract, for it was a desire to be a part of her life which had pushed him to mend fences with his dads and he could look at today without the betrayal he felt before.

Harry was honoured to have been asked to be not only her brother but godfather, Severus was surprised. "Really mutt?"

Sirius nodded. "You have been a third dad to our son, and helped him through what we put him through. We could not pick a better second godfather for her."

Though he was surprised to learn it was Sirius who had suggested it, he was honoured and agreed. He and Remus had once been brothers and were becoming close again through the last year with helping Harry. He had been the one who had brought Remus to be by Harry's side at his wedding. To say he never expected to be godfather to the children of marauders was an under statement but he reminded himself that he considered Harry a son and Harry was the son of three.

The baby was a heart breaker, and Tonks and her parents who had come in as well were just as in love with the baby. She was a blend of her dads, Remus' amber eyes and smile, Sirius' nose and cheeks. The hair was the texture and look of Sirius but was the color of Remus'. Even Severus thought she was a little heart breaker.

Lucius looked down at his sister in law. "And what name have you chosen for my sister in law?"

Remus did the introductions. "This little princess is our beautiful Moira Grace Black."

They had looked to the traditions of both Roman and Greek myth for their daughter to honour their family traditions. Moira came from the Moirae, better known by most as the fates, the Greek personification of destiny. Grace came from Roman myth, called the charities in Greek, the personification of beauty, good will and mirth. They had thought the name suited their beautiful little girl perfectly and they could see that her big brother approved of the name.

Harry handed his sister back and kissed his dads. "I am so happy for you two, for us. I hope you know how much I want to be a part of her life, your lives."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Harry had been with Draco in Australia and New Zeeland since a week after the birth of his little sister. They were to stay until just before Harry's birthday for he wanted to have his dads and Moira there for it. It had been painful not having them t his wedding or birthday last year, and Lucius understood, especially since this year Harry was turning seventeen and would be an adult in their world. Harry should have been since they wed but he had kept it in their contract that Harry was a minor till he came of age, but there was no changing his.

But they were in Melbourne for their wedding anniversary and Draco found himself ditched for the day but didn't mind as Draco who could apparate already as he turned seventeen just after Moira was born, he could have fun on his own. He knew his dad wanted a special day with Harry and he knew Harry wanted it to. They had taken off for Byron Bay. Lucius had made special arrangements for them including a beautiful ride along the beach and a candle light dinner along the shore.

Lucius was happy when Harry allowed him to draw him up into his arms for a dance, having grown so close over the last months. "Happier then last year?"

Harry kissed him. "Lets see hiding in terror in our ensuite or dancing with my amazing husband on a sandy beach? That is a hard choice."

Lucius laughed and drew Harry back in for a longer more passionate kiss, Harry's lips parting on their own for Lucius to slip his tongue in. Lucius lowered his husband down on the sand and would have gone further but he drew away after a few moments. He was surprised to see disappointment in Harry's eyes.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair. "I swore I would never touch you until we were making love, and we both wanted it, both felt it. I meant that."

Harry pulled him back down. "I may not be in love yet Luc, but I am coming to love you deeply, Moira's birth made me open my eyes. I want you."

Though Lucius had their things sent back and took Harry to their suite he stopped when he got to Harry's boxers. He had been waiting to have sex with Harry for two years now, since the contract was made, but not like this. The promise about sex had been as much a promise to himself as it had been to Harry. Harry may not be a technical virgin having lost it to his Uncle but he was in Lucius' eyes ad he wanted Harry to be completely ready.

He drew Harry instead into his arms. "I love you madly and want to make love, but I will wait till the day you return those feelings. I know you will one day."


	52. Chapter 52

When Harry returned for his senior year of school it was nothing like he ever imagined it would be. He had once imagined he would be spending the train ride with his two best friends and would be picturing career choices and dating and all that. Instead Harry was a married man who went to school with Lucius and not on the train, and had been surprised when Draco was named head boy, he was named captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. He had a career already planned, to work with Blaise for his dad, and of course only one of his best friends was still a student at the school as Ron was in a detention center.

The biggest change for he and his husband was Harry had returned to their bed though they had not had sex and while Harry willingly slept not only in the bed but in his husband's arms as well, Lucius never groped or touched him down below the waist any more. He had kept to his word to Harry during their honeymoon that he would not have sex with Harry until his husband said the words back to him, that he loved him. He had gone without sex before, he could now, and he wanted love.

The senior year progressed with the Slytherins winning their first game of the year against Gryffindor, helping Harry and Draco towards their hopes of the cup for their senior year. That Christmas they had the same guests to the house but Harry's dads and sister were included as well. This time Harry was happy to see them.

Harry went into their arms; well Remus' for Sirius had Moira in his arms. "I am so happy you guys are coming for the whole week."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "We're just happy you're glad we're here cub. It broke out hearts last year."

It had been a few weeks after Harry's last stay at the hospital when he had brought the scrapbook his dads made for him to a counselling session with them. He had looked through the first pages last Christmas when Remus had given him the book but no further. He had looked through the book and had read the letters, and with time he had been able to slowly come to forgive his dads. He had actually been making a similar scrapbook album for Moira with the help of other family, and he planned on giving it to his dads on her first birthday. He knew muggles had a tradition of baby's first year book, he had seen Dudley's, and wanted one for Moira.

The gift opening was a much happier event that year and though he had an actual gift for his husband which he had give him that morning after dinner that night Harry drew his husband away from the others and pulled him under the mistle toe where they shared a long warm kiss.

Lucius smiled as he drew back. "Not that I mind the kiss but I do believe you lured me away with a promise of a special gift."

Harry smiled. "Now I know where your son got it from. But this is my gift." And after one last kiss. "I love you Luc, I am in love with my amazing husband."

It took a few more repeats for Lucius to believe it but he drew Harry in for another long drawn out hungry kiss. He had said that he knew Harry would come to return the feelings one day but he had not been as confidant as he had always claimed to be about it. He knew that he had forced Harry into the marriage and though they had made peace ad been getting along, jus because they were married did not mean they would automatically fall in love. He knew there was a chance if he held out for love they would never have sex but he had been hoping he could convince Harry he loved him to.

Though Harry had never thought the day would come he was happy that it had. He had always known that there was a chance he would not. After his husband nearly raped him he had thought there was no chance in hell. And if Lucius had not given him the time, if he had bedded Harry when they wed, he likely never would. But Lucius had been patient and tender, and had shown such a warm loving side, and Harry knew he wanted to be with this man.

Harry put his husband's hand on the front of his pants. "I want to make love to you tonight; I want to share a bed with my husband for real."

Lucius gently ran a hand down it but withdrew. "Tonight then, tonight we will make love and I will make sure your first time is a time you'll never regret."

Though they did not rush off to bed they were both anxious when they did, and from the looks they missed on the others, they were not as secret as they though. Lucius smiled when Harry stood before him in their bedroom in not but boxers as he was, and found for the first time absolutely no resistance or fear from his husband as he lowered Harry down onto the mattress he was going to make sure his husband enjoyed every last moment. Harry had been raped by a monster as a child and then Lucius had groped him and nearly raped him. Both he and Vernon had made sex to be painful and shameful to Harry, but he wanted to change that.

As he lowered his mouth to his husband's he took his time that night, though his body was anxious to take the fine young body. He reminded himself his husband was not some little hooker he bought for sex. Harry had cried every time they had been intimate before but there only came contented moans of pleasure, a hiss very snake like when he sunk his teeth into each of his husband's fine red nipples.

There was no pulling back when he removed his husband's boxers and his had went to the fine cock but as he caressed Harry tensed. "No."

Lucius kissed him tenderly and continued but just gently. "I love you, I will never force my green eyes, but I swear I'll be gentle."

Harry never gave a verbal response but shakily returned the kiss and Lucius continued caressing Harry as he explored the chest and by the time he took the cock into his mouth Harry's hips were lifting from the bed to meet him. He cleaned Harry off and reached for his wand and both lubricated and added a contraceptive spell. Harry tensed in pain as he gently eased fingers in him to stretch him but by the time he sunk into his husband for the first time Harry's tenseness dissolved away and by the end Harry had begun moving with him. He cleaned them both off as he finished for Harry had more then he could handle another round.

Harry settled into his arms that night. "I love you so much Luc. I love you."

Lucius kissed the back of his neck. "You are my life Harry, I am sorry I didn't do this first."

As they slept together that night neither of them had felt so at peace before and for the first time when Harry woke up he turned and snuggled into his husband's arms, not wanting to leave them. It had taken along time but he knew he was happy and safe here with his husband and perhaps this time next year they would be expecting or at least be trying for a baby of their own.


	53. Chapter 53

Graduation day had finally arrived and Harry had never at times believed it would. As he stood with his friends waiting for the sorting hat to call their name so they could go on stage for their diplomas, he knew how much life had changed. He had been the boy who lived; well he still was, but an orphan who was facing a war, with two best friends by his side. One still stood by his side but his dads were in the audience with his little sister with them. The Weasleys were there as well though they had come to be there for Harry and Hermione as their son would obviously not graduate. And of course he had his husband there with him as well.

Harry shared a smile with Blaise who he would be starting work as partners with in the fall. They were both excited about training with Blaise's dad. Blaise's dad had the same policy as Lucius; they encouraged their sons to pursue their own dreams even if they would run the family business one day. Draco was going to law school but Blaise had a genuine interest to work with his dad. The two of them and Hermione who would be in law school with Draco, and Pansy, who had a job with the ministry, would be living in the Malfoy townhouse that fall.

As Harry waited to be called one of the biggest changes was of course not just his house. "Malfoy, Harry James. Slytherin quidditch captain second top NEWT scores."

As he walked onto the stage for his degree he smiled, having beaten his stepson out for top male student by a half percent, though Hermione had of course been top. Harry shared a long warm kiss with his husband when he had finished receiving his degree, Lucius amazingly proud of his incredible husband and of his son. Harry had turned down a chance to play for the United because of the Zaibini job but he was reserve seeker for the national team that summer.

After the ceremony his husband drew him back in close. "I can't wait until the season is over."

Harry laughed and kissed him. "I am not sure if I will let you come to my games with that attitude. I would like the season to last as long as possible."

Harry and his husband had decided as soon as the season was over they would start trying for their first child. Harry could work right up until his seventh moth or so and Carlos was happy to give him paternity leave or help him if he was bored after the baby was born, do some work from home. Harry knew his husband had wanted to start a family as soon as they had wed but Lucius had agreed to hold off until he was seventeen. But Lucius had only made love to him for the first time at Christmas ad he had promised Harry it was his choice when they started for a baby of their own. They were after the world cup if the team made it that far, going to spend a few weeks traveling and trying for a baby as well before Harry started his new job.

Harry soon left his husband's arms to accept hugs from his dads and the Weasleys. He wished his own parents had been alive to see him graduate but he knew how blessed he was that he had his dads there with him. But more then that, that he had Severus who was still like a third dad even when he made peace with his dads.

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "Your dad would have bee so proud of you, he may have been head boy but he definitely didn't have your grades."

Remus smiled and agreed with his husband. "He may have had a problem with you leading the snakes to the championships for the past two years in a row though."

Laughter came and some of Harry's friends from his old dream team who had come for grad, well Angie and Alicia were with the twins and Oliver and he would be on the national team together, agreed but they were still proud of him. They were reminded of the fact that he had not joined the snakes by choice after all.

Before he went of with his friends though Lucius handed him a package. "This came from your cousin for you this morning."

Harry saw some shock for only his dads, Severus and the Malfoys knew he had kept in contact with Dudley since he had gone to see him. "I hope he had got his."

It seems Marge was a good influence on her nephew and Dudley had done well his last few years at Smeltings and was actually going to a college in London in the fall where he hoped to study how to design the computer games he loved so much. Harry had eventually contacted the lawyer to get the money he was left but he had given half to Dudley and used the other half to make a donation to a domestic violence shelter in Surrey, wanting the money to be put to good use.

Harry found a picture that had been taken when he had last seen his cousin as well as a ticket for a football game. "Just like Dud. I should be able to make it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had seen air time in the final two games of the season and the national team had won the world cup in Germany that summer with his catch. Harry and his husband had taken off for a tour of Asia when he was doe ending with a few days spent at the resort they had gone that first Christmas when they were wed. They had gone to Italy over night on their anniversary, trying to make good memories of both places. They had not used contraception the entire time and hoped that they would be blessed with a child in the near future.

The months passed though as Harry settled into his job with Blaise and his dad, a job he had found lived up to his hopes when he had first started thinking about such work. He got to travel a bit for work and he and Blaise were working well as partners. Draco and Pansy became engaged in November with plans to be married in his sprig and his dads had announced they were expecting again, their third child due in the end of June.

Christmas after dinner Harry drew his husband back under the mistle toe and Lucius once again asked. "Not that I mind but I recall a promise of a gift.

Harry laughed and put his husband's hand against his belly. "Well my amazing husband you'll have to be patient for over eight months for this gift."

Harry's words once again took time to sink in but when they did they were even more amazing then his words last time. Lucius dragged his husband fully into his arms as Harry told him that he was a month pregnant and their baby was due in the end of August. He had a dizzy spell at work and Blaise had taken him to the healer three days before and he had decided it was the perfect gift for his husband. This time they were not alone and they were pulled apart by clapping.

Draco beamed as he hugged him. "I am so happy the two of you guys are finally going to make me a big brother."


	54. epilogue

Harry and his husband were lying together in a hospital bed in September revelling in the beautiful little life who was nursing contently from Harry. Harry had never been so in love with anything in his life then the little innocent baby who was in his arms. When he found out about the contract he had never thought he would find happiness, he though he had been sold into slavery to end a war and that he would never have a future, never be able to pursue his dreams and be in love. And he never thought that he would find a way to forgive his dads or have them in his life again but he had been so wrong.

He and Lucius had been married for three years now and though it had not been love for a long time it had got there. He and Lucius were deeply in love, though it had taken counselling and lots of issues to get there. Harry continued with medication as he would for the rest of his life but he had not had a set back. He had a husband he loved and not only his dads but both his little sister Moira and his new baby brother born in June, Leo. And he had Severus who to this day was a third father to him, and of course Draco as well.

But now they had their beautiful little girl, the spitting image of Draco when he was a baby but for her green eyes. Harry hoped to have his own son one day but the moment his husband took their daughter into his arms for a burp and his entire face lit up like nothing else, he was happy to have a little girl for his husband. He had always thought Lucius would be one of those men who wanted sons and tons of them but their little girl had her daddy wrapped around her little finger already.

Eventually the door opened and his dads and Draco led the way but the Weasleys and Severus had come in as well. Many of them had been there for hours since he had gone into labour but they had not minded. They had wanted to be there when the world was introduced to the newest Malfoy. Besides they waned to know gender for the couple had kept it a secret all of this time.

Draco smiled when his dad reluctantly handed over his little sister. "You finally got your daughter Dad." And to Harry. "He has been wanting one for years."

Remus looked over Draco's shoulder down at his beautiful granddaughter. "She is so perfect Harry. I am so happy that we got to be here to welcome her."

As she was passed around Harry was glad as well, and not just for all three of his dads but the others as well. He had grown up not having any real family, no one he could count on. He and Dudley had remained in contact and he had promised to bring his daughter for a visit in a few weeks time, but his Aunt and Uncle had been abusive, his Uncle having raped him. But his precious little girl would have grandfathers, a big brother, an Aunt and oddly an Uncle she would be going to school with for he was only just over two months older then she was, and all the cousins and honorary aunts and Uncles she could ever want.

Their choice for godparents had bee easy for there were two people they both knew they could rely on for anything and who they knew would take care of her if anything had happened. Harry had oddly chosen his husband's best friend and Lucius had chosen Harry's brother.

Harry looked at Severus. "You have been like a third dad to me and you mean the world. I know you're already Draco's but would you be her godfather?"

Severus kissed the baby and bent and kissed Harry on the head. "I would be honoured be my little granddaughter's godfather. You know I love you both."

Lucius looked at George and asked him the same question and while George was surprised to be asked by Harry's husband he was as honoured as Severus had been. He loved Harry as much as he loved his blood brothers and he would love the little girl as a niece. Lucius knew that Harry had survived most of what he had been through when he was a kid because he had George to help him through the memories, and George had been there to help him through the marriage as well.

George finally claimed his goddaughter after signing off as her godfather. "And what name have you chosen for the newest Malfoy?"

Harry smiled down at his precious daughter. "It took a bit of time but we have decided on the name Jaclyn Iris Malfoy."

Jaclyn would be Lady Potter when her Papa died and Harry had wanted to honour his dad. Instead of going for the obvious Jaime, they had gone instead for a female variant of the name. Iris was chosen in part as a flower because of Lily but the main reason was because as a member of the Greco-Roman pantheon, a messenger goddess and goddess of the rainbow, it was a link to her big brother Draco as well as her grandfathers.

Harry took Jaclyn back into his arms and looked down on her precious little face. "You my little princess are definitely one loved little girl."

Author note: Jaclyn Iris Malfoy, future Lady Potter: Jaclyn (American) means supplanter and is a female variation of James, honour to Harry's dad as she will one day be Lady Potter since Draco will be Lord Malfoy. Iris (Greek) means colourful or rainbow. She is the Greco-Roman goddess of the rainbow which links her to both Draco and Sirius as Blacks (not only goddess but name of an asteroid and a nebula) but also to Lucius, Remus and Severus for their Roman roots. But of course is a flower to honour her grandmother Lily.


End file.
